Iron Legacy
by Naruto117
Summary: At Vote he was betrayed by them all. Captured by Akatsuki he was given a second chance. Now he will become the new Iron Avenger. He is Naruto Stark Direct great grandson of Tony Stark. He is Iron Man. NarutoxMarika Kato. Read and review! On Long term Hiatus! Trying some new stuff out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Iron Legacy.**

**I own nothing of Naruto or Iron Man or Marvel at all.**

**This Fanfic is a Naruto x OC fanfic. This fanfic will have Evil Rikudou Sennin bashing (that's a first), Konoha, Rookie 12 members exept Naruto, Kakashi and all jouin sensei's bashing as well as Minato and Kushina bashing.**

**"Die you fool" **-Demon or other talking or Jutsus or locationl or time skip.

**_"Die you fool"_** -Demon or other thinking.

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

"Your going down."- Human or other thinking.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Iron Avenger Returns.

**(Prologue)**

300 years ago the heroes of earth fell fighting a Sage who called himself the Rikudou Sennin. He brainwashed people into following him blindly. The Rikudou Sennin despised the world and technology so much that he made his followers hate both to. He built up a brainwashed army in secret and reeked havoc when he could.

The sage had the power of Yin and Yang chakra an internal power which let him create things from nothing. He also possessed eye which he called them the Rinnegan.

He used these powers and enslaved and brainwashed people. When he attacked the world was unprepared and Japan was the first country lost in a matter of hours. Some villains obeyed and some died from refusing.

The Hero's of earth along with S.H.I.L.D. and the army's of earth united to defeat the sage. Years of on and off fighting happened. Country's fell,army's were brainwashed or destroyed, and heroes died fighting for there world. The sage even had turned the Earth's continents into a Pangaea with inland here and there.

The sage killed and contoured in the name of "peace". He destroyed technology were ever it was. He later started to give his army the ability to produce and use chakra them self. The Rikudou Sennin chakra along with the negative energy from the fighting and things that increased the levels of chakra created a being that was called jubi was created.

The sage sealed the beast with in himself which increased his powers. Eventually the world fell into the sages hands and one by one heroes were hunted and killed. Each fought till there deaths. Eventually only one remained in the sages way .

That hero was Iron Man.

Tony Stark the superhero known as Iron Man was the sages most hated enemy and dangerous threat. Tony fought the sage and his army's for 3 century's with his Arc reactor keeping him alive. Tony saw his friends, the one woman he trully loved his wife, and his son and daughter as well as grandchildren die.

The sage feared and hated Iron Man for many reasons. The suit was technology at its finest, Jutsus from C-B rank did almost nothing . A-S we're the only levels that could do Damage.

Genjutsu's had no effect at all not even Tsukuyomi . It could with stand each of the Six paths abilities even the Chibaku Tensei by blasting, cutting, or flying out of it or it's range but, what truly scared the sage was the time when Iron Man had nearly drained and beaten Jubi.

When Jubi was split Tony had taken down them multiple times. It wasn't all because of the suit. Tony had experience with chakra countless times and adapted his own body. He trained to exhaustion almost every free day he had and worked on the suit. He was surprised he would be doing things to that extent and he was smart.

In the final fight between the two both died after the Jubi's sealing. The only problem was that 99% of humanity had been brain washed with only a few hundred knowing what had really happened and humanity's true history. They went into hiding and savaged the remains of humanity's past.

The rest of humanity believed what they were brainwashed to believe. Eventually war between clans started and later the Elemental nations and hidden villages were formed. Now in a world of Shinobi , pain, and coruption there are no true hero's ... but, that is about to change.

**( End of Prologue )**

At the Valley of The End two people fought. One was Naruto Uzumaki his full name not known to him as well as his parents identity. Unknown to him and everyone else was that he is the direct grandson of Anthony E. Stark or commonly called Tony Stark the superhero Iron Man.

Naruto had tan skin, blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes but, were currently red with a black silts, and 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He had on a tattered orange jumpsuit with a whole in it.

Naruto was covered by bubbling red chakra that was in the shape of a fox. The source of the red chakra was from the Kyuubi no yoko the 9 tailed biju that was sealed in him.

On the other side was the "last" Uchia. That was **(little pussy ass bitch sissy emo.)** Sasuke Uchia. He was in his 3rd curse seal stage.

The two jumped forward at each other as they held out there two most powerful attacks.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The 2 attacks collided with each other. A large black sphere formed from the two type and level of chakra. The sphere soon had white cracks go across it as it broke as fast as it was created.

In mid air a now normal Naruto had his fist right in Sasuke's face.

*CRACK!* Came a loud sound as Sasuke's jaw was now broken.

*Splash* Came the sound as the two landed. Sasuke floating in the water and Naruto kneeling and huffing hardly but, stood and dragged the Uchia to the shore.

"I finally did it. I kicked your ass -teme. Now I just gotta drag you home." Naruto said. Sasuke might be unconscious but, Naruto was in a worse condition.

The blond was about to pick up the traitor but, froze as the sound of a kunai racing threw the air came. Naruto quickly moved to the left and tossed Sasuke farther to the right. The kunai loved itself near Naruto.

Naruto looked at the kunai and noticed that it was not like other's. It had the same shape but, it had markings on it that were like a explosive kunai. It made a sound that got louder and the markings started to shine.

_"Shit!"_ Naruto thought as he tried to get up but, it was too late.

*BOOOOOMMMM!* Came the sound of the kunai exploading.

*SHINK, SHACK, SHLING!* came the sound as shrapnel from the kunai pierced threw Naruto's flesh. The shrapnel tore into his body. Naruto was blown back 10 feet and landed on his back.

"W-what the hell?" Naruto said as he unzipped his orange jumpsuits jacket. Naruto lifted his head up as he looked at his cheat and saw blood starting to come out as well as shrapnel his chest. Naruto looked around barley able to lift his head.

"I've been waiting to kill you demon. To bad I can't kill you right away." A voice that Naruto knew very well spoke. Naruto turned his head and his eyes shot open in shock.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled in shock at the man he called a teacher. His eyes then burned with hate and anger.

"YOU BASTRD! WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Naruto yelled before hacking out blood in a violent cough.

"Nothing's wrong with me demon I'm just finally completing my long awaited mission." Kakashi said evilly and an insane look in his visible eye.

"The great council has finally given me to kill you demon. The only problem is that I can't kill you directly. So they gave me that special explosive kunai. In about a a weak more or less you'll be dead. Finally I'll have avenged Minato-sensei and Kushina-san. HAHAHAHAHA!" Kakashi laughed like a mad man.

Naruto tried to stand up but, fell as he felt massive pain in his chest.

"I wouldn't move to much if I were you. You'll die faster and we want you to die slowly demon." Kakashi said. And don't think chakra will help you, it'll make things go faster especially's your demonic chakra demon. Kakashi said.

"Baa-chan would never allow this you bastard." Naruto said anger in his eyes.

"Oh demon you are truly a fool! Tsunade-sama was on board from the beginning as well as Jiriya-sama and everyone else. Even the ramen makers!"

Kakashi said as he picked up Sasuke and flung him over his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock. Everything was a lie, his entire life was a big fat lie. The friends he thought he could trust were all against him. Everyone was faking it all. He didn't cry thought. Instead he eyes got a cold look in his eyes.

"Well demon this is goodbye. Die slowly and painfully." Kakashi said as he shunshin away. Naruto looked at the spot were the man he now only knew and called a bastard stood before passing out from exhaustion and blood loss.

After he passed out a figure emerged out of the ground. The figure looked like a plant with a face that was one side pitch black and the other white, it wore a long dark cloak with red clouds on it.

"What should we do with him?" The white side asked. "We take him to the nearest base. He needs medical help until we can call Leader-sama." The black half said to its counter part. "Oh yeah it takes a weak to get to Amegakure." The white half said. The figure grabbed Naruto and soon disappeared into the ground.

**(A few days later, hidden Akatsuki base at boarder of Hi no Kuni)**

"Uhhh." Naruto groaned as he slowly awoke. His blue eyes slowly opened to a lightly lit cave."_W-well at least im alive but, were the hell am I?"_ Naruto thought confused.

The blonde soon felt a slim object up his nose. Naruto looked and saw that it was a tube of a sort. Naruto removed the tape that kept it in place. He then began to pull the tube out of his nose. He then yanked the last bit out and breathed normally.

"Ah I see your finally awake." A voice said. Naruto looked over to the person.

The man was in his late forties to early fifties. He was bald but, still had grey hair on the edges of his head and he had on roundish glasses. He was shaving because of the razor in his hand and was looking into the mirror.

Naruto was parched and looked for a drink. He looked ahead and saw that there was a cup of water on a table to his. Naruto reached out to get the cup.

Naruto stopped as he felt something tug on this chest. The man turned towards Naruto. "I wouldn't move if I were you." He said and walked to Naruto

_"What the hell." _Naruto thought as he turned and saw a rectangular object with two wires running to his chest. Naruto opened the cloth that replaced his old jumpsuit at some time when he was unconscious.

Naruto's eyes widen even more in shock. Right in the middle or his chest connected to the wires was a perfect round object that had other bits showing.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the older man.

"I saved your life." The man said as he sat next to Naruto. Naruto sat up while making sure not to loosen the wire's. "Souvenir?" The man asked as he threw a small bottle at Naruto. Naruto caught it and looked inside it to see about seven or more metal shards.

"Those where inside of you." The man said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"I couldn't get them all out, one is in you still and was getting closer towards your heart." The man said.

"The only thing keeping the shrapnel from moving and you from dying is that magnet connected to that battery." The man said. Naruto was silent. He had shrapnel in his heart and all that was keeping him alive was a battery.

Naruto looked at the man. "What's your name?" Naruto asked the man.

The man looked at Naruto and smiled. "Ho Yinsen or Yinsen for short. I'm a modern doctor and not very well liked engineer." Yinsen said as he looked at Naruto. "Thanks for saving me Yinsen-san." Naruto said. "Just call me Yinsen -san makes me feel old. I hate to say This but, there's more bad news." Yinsen said.

"What is it now." Naruto asked knowing it was only gonna get worse.

"Your chakra has been damaged beyond repaired." Yinsen said.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled in shock from the news.

"The shrapnel cut some ties and some areas are completely gone." Yinsen said as he say next to Naruto. "The good news is that the seal on your stomach is intact and holding." Yinsen said seeing Naruto's eyes widen.

"Y-You know about the seal?" Naruto asked with shock. If someone found out he thought they would try to kill him.

"Of course I do. I saw it try to send its chakra threw you but, the chakra system was to damaged. The magnet was also destroying some to my surprise." Yinsen said.

"Where are anyway?" Naruto asked.

"We are in one of the Akatsuki's hidden bases." Yinsen said.

"Akatsuki base." Naruto said while remembering the members he had encountered.

"Yes there called criminals but, they are really a terrorist organization that-. The sound of banging interrupted them as some one ordered for the doors to be opened.

"Hurry sit up and be quit and do everything I tell you." Yinsen said as he helped Naruto up. The doors opened to reveal a multiple armed bandits with samurai armor and shinobi gear.

"Ah the jinjuriki of Kyuubi I see your finally awake. How do yo feel?" White Zetsu asked.

"Oh great I think I'm just seeing thing's like a giant man-plant." Naruto said.

"Oh I can assure you that I'm real gaki. I don't need to prove my self to a weapon." Black Zetsu said as he then looked at Yinsen. "Leader-sama want to know how much longer until the Kyuubi can come to the main base." Black Zetsu said.

"The boy needs a weak to rest up. With the Kyuubi unable to heal him it will take a weak." Yisen said.

"I see well I'll have to tell leader-sama and return so that should take a weak." White Zetsu said as he started to sink into the ground.

"I'll be back in a weak keep an eye on both of them." Black Zetsu said as he and White Zetsu sunk into the ground and left.

"You herd the boss prisoner's there's a forge and tons of useless technology. You might as well make something while your here." The bandit said as he left with his men fallowing him."

The metal doors shut with a loud bang as they were locked. Naruto picked up the battery and went over to a the technology. Naruto looked at the pile and was taken in a way by them.

"I thought that technology was evil and destroyed." Naruto said .

"Most technology was destroyed but, not all of it. It was was only evil if used wrongly. The man who brought chakra told countless lies. I don't know the full story but, the Rikudou Sennin was not good at all from what we were taught." Yinsen said.

Naruto looked at a long tube object with a pointed head. On the object a word or more so a name fought Naruto's attention.

_"Stark...SOUNDS LIKE AN AWSOME NAME!" _Naruto thought as he felt...attached to the name.

"Were gonna get out of here Yinsen." Naruto said as he took grabbed some tools. "I was never good at the shinobi academy. Thats because I usually was up all night reading books on science and machinery that I stole from the library. I didn't tell anyone about me being interested in science because most of the world hates it for some reason."Naruto said as Yinsen looked surprised.

Naruto took the head of the tube off with a hit by his elbow. The blonde then pulled a circular object with wires out. Naruto then got some tweezers. Yinsen watched as Naruto pulled out a shard of a type of metal.

"What is that?" Yinsen asked.

"That is palladium 1.5 grams and we need a few grams more." Naruto said as he got up. "Start cracking them open." Naruto said as he went to open another.

"May I ask for my partners name?" Yinsen asked as he started to work on one of the objects.

Naruto looked at Yinsen with a smirk on his face. "It used to be Nauto Uzumaki but, I'm changing it. Now the name is Naruto...Naruto Stark." Naruto said as he worked on getting palladium. Yinsen looked at Naruto with a surprised face.

"Nice to meet you mister Stark." Yinsen said.

**( 1 day and 3 hours later.)**

Naruto walked along side with Yinsen who was caring a metal cup with a pair of metal blacksmith tongs.

"Don't drop it we only get one shot at this." Naruto said as he walked along Yinsen. Yinsen looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Don't worry I have very steady hands. How to you think your still alive." Yinsen said as he reached the mold. Yinsen slowly tipped the cup as liquid palladium pored out of the cup. When all the palladium was pored out the two took a break. The two soon started to play a game of backgammon.

**( Hours later.)**

"So Yinsen were are you from?" Naruto asked as took his turn.

"Are you always so kind to your fellow prisoners Stark?" Yinsen asked the young blond.

"Well that depends on the prisoner." Naruto said as he saw Yinsen take his turn.

"Ah so true Stark. I come from a small village called Gulmira. It's named after a village from when chakra wasn't in humans. The village has a story of a hero who saved them from an organization just like Akatsuki. That hero also fought the sage till both died in there final battle." Yinsen said.

"My grandfather told me that that hero's great grandson will one day emerge and become the hero forever." Yinsen said.

"Cool what was the hero's name?" Naruto asked.

"I can't remember it was a long time ago." Yinsen said.

Naruto let a laugh out as he took his turn. "So you have any faimly?" Naruto asked.

"Yes actually a wife and three beautiful children." Yinsen said hiding the pain back.

"THREE you lucky dog. I didn't know you had it in you. What were you the dashing rouge of the village?" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"HAhahahahaha. V-Very nice Stark. At a time I was the rouge but, that attitude led me to my wife." Yinsen said.

"And then here." Naruto said bluntly as he did his final move.

"Danm it! Haha good game Stark and yes right in here." Yinsen said.

"Well let's finish it." Naruto said as went over to the mold. Yinsen sat up as he walked towards Naruto. Yinsen looked and saw Naruto carefully take out the palladium ring. Naruto gently set the ring into the object they had created. Naruto reached and got the other part of the device. He gently put both parts together. Naruto set it down and turned two tanks on. The object then glowed a blueish white color.

"What is that?" Yinsen asked curious.

"That my friend is a miniaturized arc reactor. If my math is right when I'm not pretending to be an idiot is always right. This baby will produce 3 gigajoules per second." Naruto said.

Yinsen's eyes widen as he did the math in his head. "That could keep your heart going for 50 lifetimes! Yinsen said shocked that a thirteen year old had built something so incredibly advanced.

"Or 15 minutes. Well I also need you to replace the magnet with the reactor." Naruto said as he looked at Yinsen.

"I'll prep my tools." Yinsen said still flabbergasted.

**( 1 Hour Later )**

Naruto sat up as he looked at his chest to see the arc reactor had been successfully put in.

_"Good now the real works begin."_ Naruto thought.

"Perfect job Yinsen. Now we get to the escaping part." Naruto said as he grabbed some paper.

"And how are we going to do that Stark?" Yinsen asked as he walked twords Naruto.

"Were gonna build this." Naruto said as he laid the papers on top of each and pressed down on them. Yinsen looked to see a rough blueprint of a type of armor.

"This is our ticket out of here." Naruto said. Yinsen looked at him with a shocked face.

"Let's hurry Yinsen we've only got less then 5 days till that plant freak comes back here." Naruto said as he turned twords the technology. Yinsen looked and saw something that brought shock to him again. Around Naruto was a figure of Tony Stark when he was imprisoned. Yinsen did not know the figure but, these thoughts ran threw his head.

_"One day the Iron avenger shall return and the world will once agin know the meaning of a true hero." _Yinsen thought remembering his grandfathers words.

Yinsen smiled as he saw and now knew the new iron hero.

"Yinsen you okay!?" Naruto asked worried. Yinsen snapped back to reality and looked at Naruto. Yinsen nodded seeing as that calmed Naruto's worrying.

**( 5 days later)**

The two had worked straight for the past few days. They had a close call when on of the bandits threatened Yinsen by trying to burn his face with charcole.

Luckily Naruto had convinced the drunk bandit to stop and go away.

"Okay do you remember the instructions I gave you?" Yinsen asked Naruto while tightening the right arm. Naruto had had a massive growth spirt. Yinsen said it was due to Kyuubis Yokai and chakra not messing with his body. That had led to a massive amount of vitamins and minerals flood his body.

His major change was his height. He now stood an amazing 6'2 which was strange since most men in the elemental nations grew to only to be 5'10 at max. Naruto's hair had also gotten longer, his bangs had grew to his jaw, his eyes had become an ice blue of some sort, **(just like Tony in the comics or the anime.)** his skin was still naturally tan, **(just like Tony's from the comics or anime...again but, Tony does have tan skin.)** and Naruto's face now had no baby fat on him or any were lse on his body. He had also gotten muscle from building the suit. The obvious proof was his 8-pack. Having about about 4 years worth of vitamins and minerals flood your body did that.

"Yeah 48 paces forward, turn right and 32 paces straight, then turn left and keep going. Is that right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes that's exactly right." Yinsen said as he went over to the computerand started to input the arcs power to divert energy to the armor.

*BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG!* came the sound of the metal doar's being banged on.

"Yinsen open up! Yinsen what is going on in there?!" A shinobi bandit yelled.

"Just a minute!" Yinsen said.

"Were coming in!" The bandit yelled as he called for his friends to help open the door. The 3 shinobi bandits tried to open the door- *BOOM* came the sound of the bomb Naruto had made. The shinobi bandits had been blown up and some body parts had been separated and destroyed.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked his voice more mature and grown up. Yinsen looked at the door.

"Oh my, it worked alright." Yinsen said. Yinsen looked at the computer that read only 30% complete.

"We need more time." Yinsen said as he looked around and grabbed one of the bandits katana. Naruto's eyes widen in shock. He knew what Yinsen was thinking.

"I'll buy you more time so you can get out." Yinsen said as he ran out of the room.

"Yinsen wait! Stick to the plan Yinsen! YINSEN!" Naruto yelled as. He soon heard the sound of metal clashing. Naruto looked and saw that it read 48% power.

In the mouth of the cave Zetsu appeared out of the ground surprising one of the bandits.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Black Zetsu yelled demanding an awnser.

"Yinsen and the jinjuriki are trying to break out. Yinsen is- I don'tabout Yinsen what about the jinjuriki?! Zetsu yelled.

"I have two of my men heading to them." The bandit answered afraid of pissing off Zetsu.

Back in the holding chamber two bandit shinobi looked for Naruto.

"Where is it?!" the first yelled.

Both looked around as they stayed close.

A humming sound came on as a light came on behind them. Both turned and looked. They gasped at a metal figure stood infront of them. Before they could react metal arms threw both into the walls and knocking them out.

The armored figure was the mark 1 Iron Man armor. Naruto started to walk as he saw bandits come towards him." Naruto charged at them as he reeled his fist back and punched one straight in the face making the bandits face literally go into his skull. Naruto felt heat and saw a fireball coming towards him. Naruto ran threw it and came out without any damage.

"Say hello to Iron Man you terrorist scum!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto then activated his flame throwers. Seven of the bandits were burned alive while others threw up earth or water shield Justus of some kind. Naruto punched threw a earth wall and literally crushed the bandits ribs that punctured his lungs.

Naruto turned and shielded him self with his arms as he was hit by a torrent of water. The bandit who attacked smirked only to see Naruto get back up and rush at him. Nauto blocked a kick from the bandit and grabbed the bandits skull. Naruto pushed him into the cave wall and left the corpse there.

Naruto fought along his way either burning or crushing the shinobi bandits.

Naruto finally reached the caves mouth and is eyes widen.

"YINSEN!" Naruto yelled as he was about to run to his badly wounded friend.

"Stark look out!" Yinsen yelled. Naruto looked and saw Zetsu throwing an explosive kunai. Naruto dogged it and pulled a lever on his right arm. A small handmade rocket ignited and flew at Zetsu. It hit the cave and exploded. The Akatsuki member was knocked out. Naruto ran back to Yinsen and pulled up hid helmets face plate.

"Yinsen don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here." Naruto said to his first true friend.

"Stark it's okay. It's my time." Yinsen said to his friend.

"No you've got a family to be with." Naruto said.

"My faimly is dead Stark. They were killed by the Akatsuki. I can finally see them." Yinsen said revealing the truth about his faimly.

"Stark listen to me. That hero that I told you of...is you! You are a direct descendant of Stark. You are his great grandson. You must...be Iron Man. Fulfill your destiny and save this world. It was an honor to meet you you've made my last days memorable." Yinsen said. Yinsen's eyes closed and soon his breathing stopped.

Naruto nodded at his friends lifeless body. "I will Yinsn...I will be Iron Man!"

Naruto said as he closed his helmet and walked out of the cave he was imprisoned in. Naruto looked to see about 15 remaining shinobi bandits. Naruto's gaze harden as he was determined to wipe them off of the face of the Earth. The remaining bandits threw kunai's and shurikenks only for them to bounce off of the armored suit. They stopped as they ran out of both tools.

"My turn." Naruto said as his flamethrowers activated. The shinobi bandits were taken off guard as 9 of them we're burned alive. Naruto then charged in s he tackled one to the ground. The bandit tried to get out of the the grip of the armored avenger. Only to have himself tossed at one of his comrades. Naruto kneeled as he pulled a lever on his left arm. Another handmade rocket came out and flew twords 3 of the shinobi bandits. The rocket exploded and the explosion killed 3 of the bandits.

Naruto braced himself as a wind jutsu came rushing at him. Naruto withstood as the blast of wind soon faded. The second bandit tried to get close to cut open the suit with a chakra enhanced sword. The result was the bandit hitting the top of the helmet. The blade did nothing but, make a clanging sound and break off and bounce back and go into the bandits head. Naruto looked and returned to the last shinobi bandit. The bandit tried to launch another attack but, failed as Naruto grabbed his hands and broke them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" the bandit shinobi screamed in pain as his hand were broken. Naruto lifted the shinobi up and tossed him 50 ft up into the air. Naruto saw he bandit fall and the sound of his bones break. Naruto went and got Yinsen's body and buried it a mile or two from the cave they were.

Naruto looked at his friends grave and let a smile come up his face. "I will be that hero Yinsen." Naruto said as he activated his jet boots and was propeled a great distance.

Naruto landed as the looked at the direction he had "flew" from. Naruto then looked to the direction of the east. Naruto started walking twords the east.

He had a gut feeling that there was something for him.

All over the world certain individual's felt what could be called a tingle, a spark, or a seance of familiarity. The world also reacted because the rain that Nagato controlled stoped for hours. The world knew that the Iron Avenger had returned.

* * *

**There's chapter one. Please post a review I want your opinion on this story. The next chapter will be up in a few wreaks or less. Hope you all enjoyed. LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Iron Legacy.**

**I own nothing of Naruto or Iron Man or Marvel at all.**

**This Fanfic is a Naruto x OC fanfic. This fanfic will have Evil Rikudou Sennin bashing (that's a first), Konoha, Rookie 12 members exept Naruto, Kakashi and all jouin sensei's bashing as well as Minato and Kushina bashing.**

**"Die you fool." -Demon or other talking or Jutsus.**

_**"Die you fool." -Demon or other thinking.**_

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking_.

**To clarify Naruto now does look like Minato. What separates them is that Naruto has tan skin, ice blue eyes, he's taller and has whisker marks.**

**This chapter shows how much Naruto has matured and changed. As well as how much he can change things by himself. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: First days of a hero.**

* * *

It had been a full weak since Naruto had dawned the mark 1 Iron Man armor he and Yinsen had built. The death of his friend still lingered in his mind. Thoughts of "what ifs" and "maybe if I had" plagued his mind but, he still kept moving forward.

He had kept clear of Konoha since he no longer considered them friend or allies. He had kept going west along the southern rm of Hi no Kuni and was now at a local fishing town.

_"I can not believe I've worn this armor for a ENTIRE week!"_ Naruto thought as he walked on the road. It was true he had worn the armor for seven straight days. Surprisingly it didn't really bother him it just surprised him. The mark 1 arc reactor worked perfectly just as he had made it to work.

The blonde had kept thinking about what Yinsen had said to him. He wanted to know more about his great grandfather. He'd find out eventually somehow.

Naruto walked to the fishing town his armor making a small clanging sound and his metal boots left prints in the dirt and road.

"Why hello there wha- the town greeter tried to greet but, he stopped as he saw the towering 6'6ft armor. **(That's how tall tthe armors except for. The really large ones. It's says it on the Marvel database look it up to check.) **

"Oh hello sir." Iron Man said putting out his armored hand for a hand shake. The villager shook the hand in silence. He had never seen anyone or anything like What was in front of him.

**(Just to in armor instead of Naruto said I'll put Iron Man said.) **

"Could you tell me were I can get something to drink?" Iron Man asked. The last time he had a drink was a day ago. His mouth was dry and parched. So he was thirsty for some cold water. Somehow the frozen villager got mustard up the courage to speak once again.

"T-the local diner and the bar serve water for free." The greeter answered as he looked at the helmet. All he could only see a pair of amazing ice blue eyes.

"I-If I may ask who or what are you." The villager asked still in shock.

"Oh me I'm Iron Man." Iron Man said threw his helmet. He thought most whould be either startled or scared of his armored figure.

"W-Welcome to town Iron Man!" The greeter finally greeted. Iron Man nodded at the man as he went and walked into town. Naruto looked around the town. It was a well sized town for fishing. He could tell that the population was probably around three hundred maybe a little more. The armored blonde walked further and soon the reactions came.

"Tou-San look look!" A young boy said pointing towards Naruto's armored form. A bright look shined in amazement as here looked at the armor.

"What is it sochi?" The father asked and looked at the direction his son was pointing at. His eyes went wide as he lost his grip on the cart he was pushing.

Naruto looked at them and waved his armored hand. The father waved back sheepishly while his son was jumping up and down waving frantically.

Naruto smiled under his helmet as he continued to walk towards the diner. Eventually Naruto finally reached the diner. He pushed the door open and went in.

"Welcome to- the young waitress stopped as she looked at the tall armored figure. She like the town greeter was she was stunned and in shock.

" Hello can I please get a booth miss. I don't think your chairs would handle my armors weight." Iron Man said. His voice seemed to cause the young waitress to come out of her state of shock. The waitress nodded and took him to a booth in the back. She gave him a menu and waited until his large form sat down. Iron Man sat down as his armor barely fit but, he got in without moving the table.

"Can I please get water. About a pitcher or two miss." Iron Man said as he grabbed the menu. Before leaving the cave and burying Yinsen Naruto had grabbed the money from his frog wallet and money that the bandits stole.

Both which were hidden very well. He also got a different wallet.

Naruto looked at the menu and loved the choices. He had been eating breakfast bars and wild animal's. He wanted something good to eat. The armored blonde frowned as he didn't see ramen so he picked something random.

"I'll have what you call a cheese burger two of them." Iron Man said as he gave the waitress the menu back.

"What would you like with that as a side dish." The waitress asked.

"The french fries please." Iron Man said. His stomach was in charge at the moment. He was just ordering what sounded good to him.

"For here or to go." The waitress asked. She had at least gotten the hang of talking to a massive armored form.

"To go please." Iron Man said. Naruto knew he would be on the move sooner or later. He needed to find a place to start all over.

Iron Man looked around and saw that the entire diner was starring right him. He waved his armored hand at them.

"Who are you mister?" A young girl asked. The girls parents looked at there daughter with a "What the hell are you doing" look on there face's.

"I'm Iron Man." Iron Man said as he looked at everyone else. "I'm gonna say you don't see armor like this a lot." Iron Man said as everyone nodded.

"Are you here to beat up Blizzard?" She asked. Her mouth was covered by her father's hand and everyone looked at her.

The waitress soon brought out the water and a to go bag.

"That will be 700.38 yen **(9.00 dollars)** sir. The waitress said as she put the food on the table. Iron Man reached to his back and opened the top of a metal built in container. Iron Man placed the money on the table.

"Miss can you tell me what you know about a person named young girl asked if I was here to beat him up." Iron Man said. The waitress froze as she turned towards Iron Man.

Naruto could see fear in her eye's. Who ever this Blizzard was he was causing these people pain. He didn't like it when good people were threatened by someone.

"It's okay to tell me miss." Iron Man said. He wanted answers but, he wouldn't put some one in a corner unless he had to. The waitress let out a sigh and finally answered.

"He's a man who appeared a year ago. He force's us to give him almost all of the towns monthly earnings. We're lucky to have enough to keep the town looking decent." The waitress said.

"We've tried to fight back but, when ever we do he...he freezes people and crushes them while there frozen. We hired a shinobi but, he was killed almost instantly. If we fight back he freezes the docks and it takes a weak or two to thaw." The waitress said as a tear slid down her face.

"When is he going to come back?" Iron Man asked. He had an armored had on her shoulder for emotional support.

"In two days he'll be back." The waitress said.

"We're's your local blacksmith?" Iron Man asked.

"Down the street. Why do you ask?" The waitress asked as she saw Iron Man starting to walk out.

"I'm gonna need an upgrade to beat Blizzard with." Iron Man stated as he left the now shocked and silent diner with his food.

Naruto was pissed off. These people were kind and simple. They didn't deserve what Blizzard was putting them threw at all.

"Help!" A panicked voice yelled. Iron Man turned and saw why some one yelled in panic. A building that looked to be completely frozen had worker's that were barley hanging on the roof. One was already sliding down the roof at a slow rate of speed.

_"What the hell are they thinking that ice is too slick!"_ Naruto thought as he dropped his food and ran towards the frozen building. Iron Man activated his boot jets as he was propelled up towards the building. Already people had already gathered around the building.

"Some one get a latter!" A man yelled.

"It won't work the ground is to slicks the latter would fall ." Another townsman yelled. People gasped as the worker was sliding down faster.

"Heeeeeeelp!" The worker yelled as he prayed for someone to save him.

A large grey form flew over the crowd and towards the sliding worker.

The worker saw he was dangerously near the edge of the buildings roof.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't get you out -hime."_ The worker thought of his young daughter. Those thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand grab onto the back of his work cloths. The man felt the cold wind from the frozen building being blown in his face. The worker turned his head and his eyes widen.

"I've got you." Iron Man said as he held the worker until he landed on the ground. The impact left a very well sized dent in the ground but, nothing massive. Iron Man put the worker on the ground and reactivated his jet boots.

Iron Man launched two sets of small steel wire cable's that warped around the two worker's on the roof. The ropes retracted as Iron Man grabbed onto both workers. All three landed safely as Iron Man set both down. The crowd and workers looked in aw at the grey armored form of the hero. Iron Man turned his head towards the workers he had rescued.

"What were you three thinking that was incredibly dangerous." Iron Man said.

"W-Were sorry for causing panic sir." The main worker apologized.

"Did Blizzard do this to the building. I thought he was supposed to appear in two days not today." Iron Man said as he approached the side of the building. Iron Man started to examine the frozen building.

_"The ice is 4 inches thick. This is over kill, this amount could cause the building to collapse on itself."_ Naruto thought. He was really starting to hate Blizzard.

"He leaves reminder's when his "payday" gets close. " A women answered.

"Last night he...he froze it with my daughter Kiyoko still inside." The main worker said as tears came across his face. "She's only six and I don't know if she's even alive." The main worker said. Iron Man could see the townsfolk sad faces. He didn't want them to have that look on there faces. He turned his body to the direction of the frozen building.

"Stand back if you don't want to get burned!" Iron Man yelled as he activated his flamethrowers. A fury of flames came as the fire began to thaw the ice with great speed. Soon Iron Man turned off his flamethrowers and charged at the now visible door.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrhhhhh! Iron Man yelled as he broke threw the front door. Iron Man looked at the scene. The building was incredibly cold. The wall's were glistening like crystal, the floor had a thin layer of ice on it, there were icicles hanging from the ceiling, his breath was visable,and what was worse was that It had to be about -10.

_"Please let me not be late." _Naruto thought as he walked threw the lower level. His boot's shattering the thin layer of ice beneath him.

"KIYOKO! ARE YOU THERE! IM HERE TO HELP!" Iron Man yelled out loud.

"I-I'm u-upstairs m- mister." A child's voice came shivering. Naruto didn't like the sound of shivering from a young child. It reminded him of his painful past. He never wanted a child to go what he went threw.

Iron Man rushed up the stair's not caring if they collapsed from his armors weight. All he had on his mind was getting that girl out of the frozen hell.

Iron Man soon reached the upper level of the building.

"We're are you -hime?" Iron Man asked as he listened for the girls voice.

"I-I'm I-in t-the t-third r-room. T-the d-door w-won't o-open." Kiyoko said her voice shivering. Iron Man looked at the third door. It was completely frozen in ice.

_"Blizzard you bastard!"_ Naruto thought as he reeled his armored fist back. The fist flew forward as the door brook and fell on the ground. Iron Man looked around the room. He then saw the six year old Kiyoko. She was covered in blankets from head to toe with a stuffed teddy bear. Her skin was pale and her breath visible. She looked at Iron Man with a scared and worried expression on her face.

"It's okay -hime I'm here to help." Iron Man said as he kneeled and stretched out his arms to offer her help. Kiyoko looked at the armored man and she soon rushed into Iron Man's arms. Naruto smiled under his at armored helmet.

"Let's get you outa here okay." Iron Man said kindly. The girl nodded as Iron Man picked up her teddy bear. "We don't wanna forget this do we." Iron Man said playfully as he gave her the teddy bear. The girl hugged the teddy with a happy smile. Suddenly the building started to rumble violently . Kiyoko immediately clung onto Iron Man.

Iron Man ran out of the room as he held Kiyoko tightly but, not to tightly. Outside the townsfolk watched in horror as the building came crashing down. Kiyoko's parents started crying as they assumed the worst had happened.

"Look!" A man yelled. The grieving parents and villagers looked to see an Iron Man walk out with an alive Kiyoko in his arms. Soon cheers and clapping filled the air.

"Kiyoko!" Both parents yelled and rushed towards there daughter and Iron Man.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Kiyoko yelled happily. Iron Man stopped as he gently set Kiyoko into her parents arms.

"She needs to get warm soon. It must have been -10 in there but, she knew what to do." Iron Man said.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. You saved our precious little -hime!" The mother said. Iron Man shook his head.

"It was the right thing to do miss. No child or person should be trapped in a frozen hell like that. Blizzard in the other hand deserve's to get a taste of his medicine." Iron Man said as he picket up his food.

"Now I need to go to the blacksmith. I need to upgrade in order to kick Blizzard's ass." Ion Man said as he started to walk.

"I'm the towns blacksmith sir." The blacksmith stated as he walked out to the front of the crowd. "What do you need." The blacksmith asked Iron Man.

"I need stuff to upgrade my suit so I can kick Blizzard ass." Iron Man said. He had gotten an amazing idea for a weapon. He just needed to upgrade his armor a little and build the weapon.

"Then use anything you need. No charge at all sir." The blacksmith said. Finally someone who had the power to take on Blizzard had come to save them.

"Thank you sir. Just please don't try to interrupt me while I work on my armor. I have to keep my identity a secret after all. If that's all right with you." Iron Man said. The blacksmith nodded and started to lead Iron Man to his work place.

"Who are you mister?!" Kiyoko's father yelled wanting to know who saved him, his friends, and his precious daughter. Naruto smiled brightly under his helmet.

"I'm Iron Man!" Iron Man yelled back so the distant crowd could hear him.

The crowd waved and thanked him. Iron Man waved back as he followed the blacksmith. They reached the blacksmith's work shop. It was right behined the black smiths house. It was well lit, was large, and was organized neatly.

"This is perfect sir. We're do you keep your equipment and metal?" Iron Man asked.

"The equipment and safety gears there on your right and the metal's are in that back room. I sometime's work late so I put in some stuff. There's a cot bed over there, there's a bathroom with a shower, and a water fountain. The sheet's are clean. Is there anything else you need?" The blacksmith asked Iron Man.

"Thank you for letting me use your workplace. I'll start working right now." Iron Man said as he saw the blacksmith nod.

"Anyone who's willing to kick Blizzard's ass by there choice is a good person in my opinion. I'll leave you to your work Iron Man." The blacksmith said as he walked out of his work place. Iron Man locked the door as he stepped back.

Naruto removed his helmet as he took a breath of fresh air.

_"Danm I can finally take a hot shower!"_ Naruto thought as he took off his armor piece by piece. Soon Naruto had all of his armor off. It felt nice to be out of the suit. Soon Naruto headed to the shower. He turned on the shower and let the water warm up. Naruto had made sure that the arc reactor would be water proof. Naruto stepped into the shower and loved the feeling of warm water. For the next 45 minute's Naruto enjoyed the water.

When he got out he had already laid the spare cloths he laid out. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at himself and his new features.

_"I still can't believe I look like this now. From what I can tell I must have inherited my great grandfathers eyes, skin, smart's, and height."_ Naruto thought. Naruto soon went and dried off his body. He put on a pair of plain sweatpants and a white A-shirt on as well as a pair of nike trai'sl on.

"All right let's start working." Naruto said. He opened his chest plate and got some tool's.

_"I'll adjust the amount of energy given to chest by degreasing it by 1.50 %."_ Naruto thought as he adjusted the system. Naruto then began work on the back. He needed a plate of metal to cover the exposed area.

_"I'll have to resort the wire's that are loosely hanging."_ Naruto thought as he looked at the exposed circuitry. He had found out that the suit was having too much energy in it and it was slowing it down. He had guessed that all together he could save up about 7% of power and use it on other things. Naruto went to the back room and looked. There were metal's of all kind's stacked like into pyramid's. Each one was labeled so each one could be told apart.

Naruto looked and grinned as he saw that the blacksmith had exactly what he needed. Naruto grabbed the material with gloves on and carried them to the forage. Naruto set them on a near by table and went to his meal which was still strangely warm. Naruto dog his hand in and unwrapped a cheese burger and took a bite. His eyes widen and his mind was blown away.

_"WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE!"_ Naruto thought as he took another bite of the burger. He noticed that the waitress forgot the pitcher's of water but, it didn't matter he had fries and another burger.

"Alright time to get to work now." Naruto said o himself as he got on work goggles, special forge gloves and began to work on the suit. All night the forge roared with it's fire being used and the sound's of a hammer banging on metal came as well. To all villagers that heard this it was the sound of hope.

**(The next day. 8:15pm)**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as the light of the sun hit his eyes. The blond covered his eye's to block the rays of light.

"Your a statistic bastard you stupid ball of hydrogen." Naruto said as he got up from the cot bed.

He went and washed himself and then got dressed for work. Naruto or to the blacksmith Iron Man had given the blacksmith had his pair of dirty cloths and they were washed. The blonde had gotten them last night when the blacksmith had knocked and left them.

"The two knew plate's on the armor now give my back parts well as the once exposed underneath of my left arm." Naruto thought as he remembered what he did last night. Now was the new weapons were almost done. All he had to do was finish the wiring and put them in.

Naruto knew it would only take him an hour or two to complete the upgrades on he armor. So why not take a few hour's off and look around.

_"Better get the armor on or they'll figure out who I am."_ Naruto thought. Naruto soon started to put on the armor. First came the chest and back part, next was the armor that covered the lower part of his body, then the legs and boots, then the arm's and hands, and finally his metal helmet. Now Naruto was ready for the day.

The armored hero steeped out of the shed and went into town. Iron Man walked threw he streets. The air was so clean with the smell of ocean carried along it. The temperature was great it was neither cold and or too hot. The sky was a beautiful blue with scattered clouds. It was a beautiful day in all ways. Sadly this was only the calm before the storm.

Iron Man looked around for something to do. He eventually came to the dock's and saw something he could defiantly work on. A few ship's were like the building frozen. Iron Man walked over to the workers that we're using metal poles to break and chip at the ice.

"You guy's need any help?" Iron Man asked. The worker's looked and there face's brightened.

"Iron Man!" They each shouted as the armored hero stood on the docks. His form proud and tall.

"Let me guess Blizzard did this?" Iron Man asked. The workers nodded at Iron Man. Iron Man sighed in frustration, he was going to kick Blizzard's frozen ass into a furnace.

"You guy's stand back. I'll crack that Ice quickly." Iron Man said. The workers stood back and watched. Unknown to them a small crowd had gathered. Iron Man reeled his fist back and sent it straight at the ice. The armored fist hit the ice.

Immediately five large crack's came as the ice was cracked. The bits started to move out towards the vast blue ocean. The crowd cheered as Iron Man had one again helped them. For he next hour the crowd watched in amazement as Iron Man broke apart the ice that had entrapped four ships.

Once all the ice was gone the crowd cheered as there hero had helped them.

Iron Man looked at the crowd. Naruto smiled from seeing there happy faces. This is what he wanted to see from these people. A happy town not a trapped and threatened town. Then a loud sound was heard and the crowd looked at Iron Man.

"Any one know we're I can get some breakfast?" Iron Man asked since he was hungry. His stomach had clearly mad that point clear. The townsfolk pointed towards the diner were he had gotten the burgers and fries.

"Thank you." Iron Man said as he went to diner. He opened the front door as he turned his form a little to get into the diner.

"Welcome back Iron Man!" The young waitress from yesterday greeted him.

"I'll get you a both right away." She said as she grabbed a menu. The waitress led him to a large both. Iron Man sat down as the waitress gave him a menu.

"Everything's on the house for you Iron Man. The owner said so himself. Pick anything you like." The waitress said.

"Thank you miss. Free out of this world food and a pretty waitress make's a great breakfast." Iron Man said. A very noticable blush came across the young waitress face.

"U-U-Um w-what can I- I get you?" she asked stuttering cutter then a certain Hyuuga that pretended to. Iron Man was looking over the menu. The food all seamed to be from an entirely different culture. And he everything looked great. He freakin loved it.

"I'll have three of the blue berry pancakes, four sausage patties, eight pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs, three pieces of toast with butter, and to drink I'll have a pitcher of water, coffee, milk, and orange juice please." Iron Man said kindly. The waitress jaw hung open and her eyes were wide open. She had gotten large orders before for groups but, not for one person.

"Don't worry miss. My body has a incredibly high metabolism rate. Not one thing will be become fat." Iron Man said. The waitress nodded and went to give the order to the chief. Iron Man looked out the diner window. The town looked bright and alive. There were smile's on the people's faces. The children played in the streets that were safe. The ocean side scenery was beautiful as well.

In about thirty minutes the waitress came back with his large order of food.

"Here's your order Iron Man. Enjoy!" The waitress said as she went to go get other people's orders. He thanked who ever invented up the food Infront Of him. It smelled frekin awsome. He grabbed the knife and fork and started cutting so the food could fi threw the hements "mouth".

When he took the first bite he remained still and silent. Then with a burst of speed the started eating it quickly but, he didn't make a mess at all. People watched in amazement and surprisingly not disgust. That was mostly likely due to him not making a single mess. In only a few minute's the entire order of food was gone.

"Thanks for the meal! It was amazing!" Iron Man shouted as he left a nice sized tip. Iron Man walked out of the diner. He had to get the recipes for that food sometime. He continued to walk until he was near the building that he had saved Kiyoko from yesterday. Already we're people starting to rebuild the once frozen building.

"Watch out with that beam! It's one of the main beams for the building!" A female voice yelled. Iron Man looked and saw four men struggling to get a large pipe to somewhere.

"I'll go and help out." Naruto thought as he walked towards the construction site. The workers were beat from carrying the heavy metal beam. The we're ready to drop it at any moment. To there surprise the weight completely disappeared.

"You guy's take a break I'll take it from here." A voice said. The workers looked and there eye's brightened up.

"I-Iron Man." One said.

"Thanks man were beat!" Another worker said.

Iron Man nodded as the workers went to the diner. Iron Man looked at the boss of the construction site.

"Were do you want it!?" Iron Man yelled as the boss looked at his direction.

"Iron Man". The boss said under her breath. She quickly snapped back to reality and answered. "Uh Set it on the right part it supposed to be the third one in." She said. Iron Man nodded and went over to the right side. He set the pole down in between the second and fourth metal beam.

For the next five hours Iron Man helped repair the building.

Now the workers and Iron Man stood or sat. Literally everyone had had a cup of coffee. They had just finished about four days worth of work with Iron Man helping them out.

"Alright people huddle up for the photo." A worker yelled. Iron Man looked to see that a camera had been set on a tripod.

"Come on Iron Man join in." A worker said as he waved his hand to tell Iron Man to come forward. Iron Man sat up and went over to the group of workers. He was apparently put in front of the group. His height towering over everyone else. Some made poses,a happy face, or just smiled. The camera man pressed a button on the camera. The camera let out a flash of light as it took the photo.

A few hours after that Iron Man had said goodbye. He went and grabbed a take home dinner. He then started to head back to the blacksmith's work station to finish his knew weapon.

In a few minutes Iron Man arrived at the work station. He set his food down and locked the doors to make sure no one saw his real appearance. Naruto soon took off his helmet and soon other parts of his armor.

Naruto ate his dinner and soon returned to work. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of creating or upgrading his armor. He loved to tinker around it. He loved how he could always find something to improve on. The fact was that the creation of Iron Man was his greatest creation so far. He didn't regret building the suit at all.

One again at night sounds of Iron Man working filled the town air. As well as there feelings of hope. At 10:00pm Naruto went to bed so that he had the energy to fight Blizzard.

**(The next day. 9:00am) **

A figure walked into the fishing town. The figure was about 5'9ft. The figure wore a strange costume. It's main color was black, then white, and last blue. The figures boot's were a dark blue with a lighter shade of blue icicle pattern on top, the leg's majority color was white with a black line on the outside of each leg that went into the boots, the upper leg and thighs had a black icicle pattern on them, the black icicle pattern went up the front and back the upper thighs and legs and all the way to the shoulders and out on the arms, the chest had white that went onto an icicle pattern at the bottom, the figures shoulders had dark blue with white in the inside shoulder guards, sharp looking ice spikes coming out of them, the black on the arm had an icicle pattern that and the rest of the arm was white, and last the mask was black and blue mix with white part on both the bottom had sharp edge pattern that got taller in the back.

This figure was the super villain Blizzard.

**(Go to my profile and look under List of enemy's. There's a URL for Blizzard's appearance.)**

The air around him was visible as if it was winter. The ground beneath him was turning into ice as well as close by objects. Even the edges of of some building got frost on them.

Blizzard was in a very good mood. His "payday" was back again. He couldn't wait to take the villagers hard earned money. Maybe he would take something else. Hell why not the towns most beautiful girl. He ginned under his mask like a crazy person.

_"Now we're are those pathetic sap's? There paying extra today!"_ Blizzard thought as he thought of the money. His thoughts wee interrupted by a small rock to the head. Blizzard turned with his hand glowed a white blue hue.

"Who the hell threw that rock!? Answer me an I wont kill you after I turn you to a block of ice!" Blizzard yelled.

"I did!" a villager yelled. Blizzard turned to his right and was slightly surprised. The town had gathered up into a crowd. Each had something to be used as a weapon. A club of a sort, metal or wooden poles, kitchen knifes, the v here were even a few swords. Blizzard wasn't in pressed one bit.

"I'll just freeze your cheap excuse of weapons until they shatter from one hit." Blizzard said.

"We won't take your abuse any more Blizzard! It wasn't just money that you stole from us. Hope, happiness, and a seance of safety were the things you stole from us!" A townsman yelled as many agreed.

"But someone brought that all back to us! So we're not afraid to fight you Blizzard!" The townsman yelled.

Blizzard wanted to laugh instantly. We're these people serious about fighting him. Either they were really stupid or suicidal but, it didn't matter to him at all.

He would have his "payday" one way or another.

"You think you can hurt me! Hahaha your just a bunch of townspeople, but if you insist on fighting me." Blizzard said as the blue wight hue appeared around his hands again. "I'll gladly kill some of you!" Blizzard yelled as a -25 freezing ray raced forward towards the crowd. Some people closed there eyes waiting for it.

"I WONT LET YOU BlZZARD!" A voice yelled as a torrent of flames raced at the white and blue result was a large cloud of smoke. Blizzard covered his masked face. _"Who the hell was that!"_ Blizzard thought as he narrowed his eyes to try and get a view of who opposed him.

The smoke cloud soon cleared as the form of Iron Man stood proud and tall. Blizzard's eyes widen in shock and fear from what he saw in front of him. He could they'll that this person met business.

"W-Who are you!?" Blizzard demanded.

"I am Iron Man!" Iron Man said as he lifted his right arm straight out forward.

In the palm of the hand a jewel looking part with metal and other stuff in it.

*Vvveeeeeeeeee* came a sound as jewel like part glowed brightly.

The jewel let out a bright beam at amazing speed as it hit Blizzard right in the chest. The beam sent Blizzard 22ft back and right into a building's wall.

_"It worked! The repulsor system is a complete success!"_ Naruto thought. Iron Man was snapped out of his thought's as he blocked a small number of icicles.

The icicles broke as they hit Iron Man's metal arms.

"What the hell was that shell head!" Blizzard yelled as he launched another blast of his freezing ray. Iron Man activated his flamethrower's again and melted the ice and snow. He had made sure to refill his flamethrower's for today. Blizzard soon stood and formed a spear of pure ice.

"Die you armored freak!" Blizzard yelled enraged as he tossed the spear at Iron Man. Iron Man quickly dogged to the left as he let out another repulsor blast at Blizzard. The repulsor hit Blizzard's right side of his torso.

"Aaaahhhh!" Blizzard yelled as he felt his right side get hit. The repulsor had nearly fractured one of his rib's or more at best. The cold hearted villain sent a barrage of ice spike's at Iron Man.

Iron Man unleashed a furious flame from his flamethrowers at the barrage of ice spikes. Some hit his armor but, no damage was sustained. Iron Man quickly closed up on Blizzard as he prepped a repulsor beam.

"I won't let you near me!" Blizzard yelled as he slammed his right hand on the town street. The street was turned to pure thick layer of ice in a matter of moments. Iron Man slipped as his bulky form slid while breaking the ice.

_"Danm it! He timed icing the street just at the right moment."_ Naruto thought as he got up. Blizzard was his first big fight since he became Iron Man. He wouldn't lose to the bastard. He wouldn't let the towns folk down.

"Tell me Iron Man why are you fighting for these weaklings? Why not join me, together we could take over this place." Blizzard said. He was soon blasted by a repulsor right in the gut.

"I wouldn't even think of hurting these people you bastard!" Iron Man yelled as he started to shoot repulsor blast's at Blizzard who was barley dogging due to his own enclosed space.

"These people are kind and simple! They were living good lives'...but, you came along and destroyed all that. Your like a snake in a peaceful forest. You prey on the weak and innocent!" Iron Man yelled as he activated his flamethrowers and melted the ice.

"You froze a little girl in a building at left her there in a frozen nightmare!" Iron Man shouted as he started to walk towards Blizzard. Blizzard was moving back on his back. He was scared of the armored hero's wrath.

"YOU-MAKE-ME-SICK!" Iron Man yelled as he charged at Blizzard. Blizzard quickly refroze the ground but, his effort was futile as Iron Man used his jet boots. The armored avenger reeled his right fist back as he propelled towards Blizzard.

Blizzard sone felt MASSIVE pain as he felt the armored fist hit the right side of his face. Blizzard flew 10ft back from the punch and landed in the middle of the street.

_"W-What the hell kinda strength was that!? I-I gotta get out of here!"_ Blizzard thought. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of something rushing at him. He turned and looked and his eyes shot open in fear. Iron Man was heading right at him and fast.

"Blizzard get back here!" Iron Man yelled as he activated his jet boots. Iron Man's speed increased as he headed at Blizzard. Blizzard got up and formed an ice slide to escape. Iron Man followed as he tried to reach the frozen asshole. Blizzard ran around the town but, was kept in by Iron Man blocking him.

"Get back here you coward! Blizzard that slide isn't gonna save your ass even if you think it will!" Iron Man yelled as he activated his jet boots. Iron Man was launched up as he he punched the ice slide. The slide stated to fall apart much to Blizzard's dislike.

"I'm met for more things then prison!" Blizzard yelled as soon fell on the. ground.

"I-I'm better then you! I'm Blizzard I own this town!" Blizzard yelled as he launched a torrent of his freezing ray at Iron Man. Iron Man couldn't dodge the attack and was forced to take it head on. The ray hit Iron Man as it started to freeze him over. Soon Iron Man was trapped in a block of ice.

"Ha-haha-hahahahahaha! I got you Iron Man! I told you I'm better then you!" Blizzard said as he laughed. Iron Man grunted as he started to try and break free of the ice.

"This...stupid ice...won't ...stop me!" Iron Man yelled as he ignored the cold. Iron Man used his streangth to break free. The ice he was imprisoned in started to crack much to Blizzard disliking.

The ice prison shattered as the parts of ice were sent flying around. Blizzard's eyes widen under his mask in fear. He shook from the sight of him now. Iron Man reactivated his jet boots as he headed towards Blizzard with a charged repulsor in his right hand.

"BLIZZARD!" Iron Man yelled as he quickly enclosed in on Blizzard! The repulsor was shining. Blizzard looked around and found no way of escaping. The remains of the ice slide and ice prison were in his way. Blizzard was frozen in place by shock and fear.

" W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Blizzard screamed with fear in his voice as Iron Man was heading at him.

"I-AM-IRON MAN!" Iron Man yelled as he held out his right arm. The repulsor fired a charged repulsor blast. The repulsor hit Blizzard dead center and he was sent into a building wall. Blizzard groaned as he slid off the wall and fell onto the ground. Blizzard laid on the ground unconscious, an imprint of his form was now on the building wall.

Iron Man stood utter victoriously. He had won his first true fight as Iron Man. Iron Man walked over to Blizzard and yanked of the metal box on his back.

Iron man tore the top open and examined the inside of it.

_"I see how he did it know. He used Micro-circuited cryogenic units making it possible for him to emit freezing rays which instantly lower the temperature of the surrounding air or objects and also release ice as a projectile. The must have made it himself."_ Naruto thought. Iron Man crushed the box beyond repair and tossed it aside.

The crowd of towns people who took cover when the two had begun to fight. They waited for the cloud of dirt and bits of snow cleared. They prayed for Iron Man to be alive and well.

The cloud started to clear as a figure could be seen standing and another fallen. There eyes widen as the form of Iron Man stood. His armor only had a few small dent's but, he stood uninjured. The townsfolk remained silent as they possessed what they saw.

The crowd then erupted into cheers. Iron Man had done it, they were free of Blizzard. They ran forward towards Iron Man. Iron Man braced himself as he was now in the middle of the crowd of the townsfolk.

"You did it Iron Man! You beat Blizzard!" Someone shouted with joy.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Another person kept thanking him.

"Your a real hero!" A person yelled.

"You rule Iron Man!" A young boy shouted.

"Iron Man, Iron Man, Iron Man, Iron Man, Iron Man!" The crowd started chanting there hero's name. A few camera's went off and a few cameras were recording. Some of the most common technology still existed and was used.

Iron Man waved and nodded as he picked up Blizzard's unconscious body.

He looked for something that he could use to make sure that the villain would be restrained when he woke up. Iron Man looked and grabbed a metal pole that one of the towns folk had dropped. He picked up the pole and bent it around Blizzard form tightly.

Today he had won his first battle.

The day went on with first Blizzard being put behind iron bars. The town then went and reclaimed there money from Blizzard's hide out. The hide out had other thing's in it such as stolen jewelry, fancy cloth's, and other thing's of value. The rest of the day and night was one big celebration. At some time since yesterday to the town they had made Iron Man helmet's. Literally all the kids in the town had them on.

Iron Man had even signed them with an autograph's when ever the children asked him to. To him the fame was nice but, knowing and seeing that the people were safe, happy, and smiling was all he needed. At the end of the night Iron Man went back to the blacksmith's work station. Naruto then spent the rest of the night repairing his suit and refilling his flamethrower's tank's.

**(The next day. 8:30am)**

Iron Man stood at the edge of the town. His armor fully repaired and cleaned. Behind him was the whole town's population. He didn't want to leave but, now the west was calling to him. Iron Man turned as he knew the town had made something for him. The young waitress that served him food at the diner had a duffel bag with stuff in it.

"W-We don't want you to go. Can't you stay Iron Man?" She asked. Iron Man signed sadly. He knew he had to have this talk.

"I don't want to leave either miss but, the west is calling to me. I think that is we're I'm gonna restart. You are all great people and I thank you for taking me in. I will never forget any of you ever." Iron Man said as the looked into the duffel bag.

"There's all the diner's recipes, today's news paper, a world map, a first aid kit, a few day's worth of food, and two photo's." The waitress said.

"Goodbye everyone and thank you. All of you thank you. I promise you all I wont forget about any of you." Iron Man said as he turned and started to walk.

"Goodbye Iron Man! We won't forget about you too! Your alway's welcome back!" Multiple towns people yelled as there hero left. About a few hour's later Naruto sat down and opened the duffle bag. He first pulled out the map.

He looked at the large map that had everything on it. Out of all the western country's he'd never had heard of one caught his attention. It was the on of the largest one's on the map. It was called Tochi no kixyoui **(Land of Marvels)**.

Naruto circled it as his destination.

Naruto folded the map and looked threw the bag some more. He stopped as he pulled out out the photo's. The first photo was the one with the construction

crew. He looked at the other one that was taken after he defeated Blizzard.

It had the young waitress, the owner, Kiyoko and her parent's, the blacksmith, and the town children.

Naruto smiled at the photos and the memory's they brought. He would forever cherish those photo's. He put them back and took out the new's paper. To his great surprise he saw himself on the front cover. Well it was actually him in his armor just like in the two photo's. He was on the front page and next three pages.

The front page read "IRON MAN A TRUE HERO!" on it. It explained what he had done there for them and more. Naruto Smiled as put the News paper away. The armored blonde soon put his helmet back on and headed towards the west.

* * *

Chapter 2 done! I hope you all liked it. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

Chapter 3 will come out in a weak or less. Naruto117 out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Iron Legacy.**

**I own nothing of Naruto or Iron Man or Marvel at all.**

**This Fanfic is a Naruto x OC fanfic. This fanfic will have Evil Rikudou Sennin bashing (that's a first), Konoha, Rookie 12 members exept Naruto, Kakashi and all jouin sensei's bashing as well as Minato and Kushina bashing.**

**"Die you fool." -Demon or other talking or Jutsus.**

_**"Die you fool." -Demon or other thinking.**_

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**I've decided on an OC. She'll appear in a few chapter's so please wait. I'll give you all a brief description.**

**Name: Sarah Vase.**

**Age: 13 (look's to be 21 like Naruto).**

**Height: 5'10 (177.8cm).**

**Hair color: Red.**

**Eye color: Aquamarine.**

**That's all for now on the OC.**

**Thank you all for the great review's! Also over 1700 views and 12 reviews thank you! I hope to get more!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Paint it gold!**

It had been a whole month since Naruto had left the town that he had saved from Blizzard. He had found out that the new's paper article they had printed went across the countries like wild fire.

Now when ever he walked into a populated area he usually wound up fixing some problem or fighting bandit's that were threatening the people. He was happy that he was helping them all out. It was nice to see people smile and be safe after all.

Any way, Naruto had done some research on the western county Tochi no kixyoui **(Land of Marvels)**. It like most of the western countries was ignored and not liked by the main elemental nation's. This was due to the fact that they used technology more and didn't really use chakra at all.

Tochi no kixyoui was actually hated. The reason was because they were the complete opposite of all the elemental nation's. That sounded very nice to Naruto in his opinion.

The country was split into different area and shape's that they called states. The problem was that since the western country's were ignored they ere in bad shape. Due to villain's and criminal's power and the western country's weak state there was alway's crime. Naruto planned to change that as Iron Man and himself.

The reason why Tochi no kixyoui was named that was because of the strange, otherworldly, magical, amazing, and Marvelous thing's that happened there. Hence the country's name Tochi no kixyoui **(Land of Marvels)**.

Now after sailing for four day's, climbing large mountain's, climbing more yet smaller mountain's while carrying the suit and he still had aches, crossing a desert, swimming across a river, and surviving a jungle, and another river. He was now in one of the state's.

Naruto pulled out the map he had bought a few day's ago. He currently had his helmet off at the moment.

_"I'm in the state called New York. Huh never heard a name like that before."_ Naruto thought. The blonde put the map back into the duffle bag he had kept safe and dry. Naruto began to walk down the dirt road all of his armor exept his helmet was still on.

He walked for the next three day' and surveyed the land scape and wild life. The tree's we're a little different from the tree's in the elemental nations. They were to his surprise like the large tree's that surrounded Konoha. The thing that set them apart was the feel of the land and not being overgrown.

Naruto knew he was never good at sensing chakra but, he could remember the feel of the stuff. These tree's felt natural, pure, or clean. The same thing with the wild life. The wild life felt more pure and didn't have the feeling like the wild life in the elemental nation's did.

It was amazing to feel the lack of chakra. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. He had to head west still. He proceeded to walk down the road as he looked for any sighs of a town or something.

*Crrrrrrraaaaaaaaassssssshhhh * Came the eco of a loud crash. Birds flew out of the tree's and cawed. Naruto saw a pack of dear further away run away from the direction of the sound. Naruto looked in the direction and saw tree's being bent down and the sound of snapping.

Naruto looked at the direction it was heading toward and pulled out his map.

His eye's widen as he saw it was heading straight for a large populated area.

The populated area was one of the popularly large area's of Tochi no kixyoui. Naruto put his helmet back on.

**(Now I'll start putting Iron Man said insted of Naruto said. Unless Naruto has the front part of his lifted or off then I put Naruto Said.)**

"Time to be a hero." Iron Man said. Iron Man activated his jet boots as he was propelled twords the area of destruction. Since he only had jet boot's Iron Man had to land and run while his boot's prepared to be used again. Iron Man was still fast even in armor.

He raced across the forest as he saw the path of destruction. The earth was turned up, tall and strong tree's were uprooted or snapped like a tooth pick, and animal's that we're in what ever was causing the destructions way were dead.

_"What ever that thing is it doesn't care about what it's doing to the environment at all."_ Naruto thought as he raced towards the direction of the destroyer. Iron Man reactivated his jet boot's and was one again propelled threw the air again. Naruto liked the smell and scent of clear air threw his helmet.

Iron Man soon saw the destroyer and he was soon shocked by what he saw.

Below him was a large metal humanoid juggernaut. It was 8ft tall, it's body was brandies blue with two black line's across it's chest, it's head had three white forward pointing metal parts, one on the top of the head, another on the left, and the last one on the right. All three were bent and in the same shape like a faucet was. It had four blade's that made up a crown in a way. It's had white eye's that glowed. It's lower arms and knuckles both had small silver white colored spike's on them. It's leg's and top of it's feet had silver white colored spike's on them both.

**(There's a URL of a picture of Dreadnought on my profile page.)**

This metal juggernaut name is Dreadnought.

Dreadnought's eyes soon saw armored avenger and watched as he landed in front of it's path.

"Are you the cause of the destroyed path in this forest? If so identify your self immediately." Iron Man said as he had his right arm held out forward with his repulsor prepped. The metal giant looked at him for a few moment's before it spoke.

**"Identification: Dreadnought. Affirmative: I am the cause of the path of destroyed forest. Please state designation."** Dreadnought stated. It's voice was definitely robotic.

"I am Iron Man. Now please Immediatly change to a less destructive route. The destruction you've caused will take year's to regrow. Any further destruction would be wrong." Iron Man said still keeping his repulsor ready.

**"Negative: You have no authority to order me with. This is the most logical route to my objective. Do not try to use force against me Iron Man. Data state's you are a possible threat. If you do not want termination please stop and let me proceed. "** Dreadnought stated. Iron Man's did't like the way Dreadnought was speaking to him.

"Objective huh? Tell me your objective and depending on what it is and I might be able to help or do it for you." Iron Man said.

**"Negative: My mission is non of your concern. You also do not have any authority to order me with. I will continue my mission by myself. Now I must resume mission."** Dreadnought said as it started to walk again. Iron Man didn't like that answer at all.

"Dreadnought does your objective involve killing in any form, matter, or way?" Iron Man asked. He charged both his repulsor's just in case.

**"Affirmative: I have been ordered to terminate all in my way."** Dreadnought answered. Iron Man turned and pointed his repulsor's at Dreadnought.

"I won't allow that Dreadnaught!" Iron Man yelled. Iron Man fired is repulsor's at Dreadnought's back. Dreadnought body hunched over from the repulsor blast.

**"Iron Man has attacked and has become hostile. Commencing termination of Iron Man. Prepare for termination Iron Man."** Dreadnought stated. The metal giant quickly turned and fired laser's from it's eye's.

Iron Man activated his jet boots and shot off into the air. He looked to see Dreadnought standing straight up again and prepping to fire again.

_"Laser from the eye's? What the hell that's old and cliche as hell."_ Naruto thought. He then propelled down towards Dreadnought's head while he dogged the laser's.

The Iron avenger grabbed onto the left metal part on the metal giant's head and spun to the top of it. He jumped back as he dogged Dreadnought's metal arm that tries to catch him.

Dreadnaught tried to catch the surprisingly nimble Iron Man. Iron Man held his arm's out as he pointed them at Dreadnought's head. Iron Man fired both and started to fire less powerful one's. He would have continued firing at the head if Dreadnought had not started to shake his head furiously to shake him off.

Iron Man was tossed up in the air from the furious shaking. Iron Man saw the arm's of Dreadnought coming to try and catch him. Iron Man activated his jet boot's and flew downward.

"Hey Dreadnought!" Iron Man yelled at the giant metal machine. Dreadnought looked with it's charged laser's ready to fire. Iron Man pulled a lever on his right arm. At the right moment when he was right in Dreadnought's face.

"Tank missile." Iron Man said in a sing- song tone. The missile launched towards Dreadnought's eye's. The metal juggernaut didn't have time to react as the explosive projectile hit it.

"Good thing I made a missile's while at the town. Rocket's would have taken a while longer." Naruto thought. The armored blonde pushed his falling body upward with force. Iron Man landed on the ground caused a large shockwave. The large shockwave from Iron Man brought up and cracked the ground and caused Dreadnought to stumble backwards and land flat on it's back.

Iron Man was kneeling on one leg and his right arm was straight down on the ground. Iron Man quickly got up and hopped on top of Dreadnought and ran up. Dreadnought's body shook as it started to get up. Iron Man was sent down to the ground.

**"Resistance is futile Iron Man. You shall be terminated without mercy." **Dreadnought spoke as it started to lean up. Iron Man kept running forward toward's Dreadnought.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you oh cliche one." Iron Man said as he charged his repulsor's. Dreadnought had taken a good amount of damage. His eye laser's were destroyed and a large whole was present were the left eye as one there.

Dreadnought lifted it's fist's up and aimed them at Iron Man. The spike's on it's knuckles shot out and headed towards Iron Man. Iron Man heard the sound of the spike's heading toward's him.

"Well that's new." Naruto thought as he turned and fired his repulsor's at the spikes. The repulsor's blew up seven of the spike's while Iron Man dogged two of the other spikes.

"Were's the last spi- Naruto's thought's were interupted as he felt massive pain. The last spike while damaged into pieces had hit his right side of his armor and went threw it.

"Rrrrrhhhhh!" Iron Man grunted in pain. It was a good thing he had a high pain tolerance. Other wise he would have passed out from the pain. Iron Man continued to run as he ignored the pain. He recharged his repulsor's to hit Dreadnought good.

Dreadnought's mouth opened up as another laser was fired from it's mouth.

Iron Man dogged to the left as he got closer to Dreadnought's head.

Iron Man's borage on Dreadnought's head had weakened the head's armor.

"Eat repulsor's you cliche mech!" Iron Man yelled as he fired his repulsor's. The duel repulsor's raced towards Dreadnought's head. Dreadnought blocked both with his right hand.

**"As stated resistance Is futi**-Just shut the hell up!" Iron Man yelled interrupting Dreadnought. While Dreadnought had blocked the repulsor's Iron Man had gotten closer.

"Tank missile." Iron Man said as he fired his last missile at the hole in Dreadnought's head. With not enough time to block the missile went into it's head.

"Well I'm out." Iron Man said as he did a short backward's jump.

*Booooooooooom!* Came the sound of the head of Dreadnought exploding.

Party's and limb's of the machine flew everywhere. Iron Man waited as Dreadnought's head landed.

"U-ni-t shhhhhz - 01 is - shhhhhhz - down!" Came a voice that was interupted by static.

_"A long range radio! I better - shit this hurt's."_ Naruto thought as he clutched his left side. Iron Man walked toward's the head and looked for the radio. He found it almost instantly in Dreadnought's head. Iron Man pulled out three wire's from his suit and boosted the radio's strength.

"I repeat Dreadnought unit 01 has stopped transmitting it's signal." The voice said.

"Damit! Dispatch unit 02 to retrieve the iron ore it had. It will take it a more then four days to get there. Then make sure it destroy's that iron mine." Another voice ordered.

"Yes sir! Hail Hydra!" The other voice yelled. The radio channel closed quickly.

_"Hydra? They don't sound so good to me." _Iron Man thought as he looked at Dreadnought's head and saw what had to be Hydra's symbol. It was a skull with six curled tentacle's all in a circle.

Iron Man stumbled as his wound had gotten him good. He immediately went to get this first aid kit. When he found it he applied what he thought would help heal it.

_"Shit! Who ever this Hydra is they've got another Dreadnought coming. My armor's damaged and even if I fixed it I would need more power."_ Naruto thought as he got back up. He might not have any regeneration but, he healed up a little faster then most naturally.

"I need a new armor." Iron Man said. He went to see the iron ore that Dreadnought apparently had apparently. He looked in the "stomach" stomach area which would be the best place to store the ore. Naruto's guess was proven right as he saw a ton load of iron ore.

_"That will definitely be enough to make a new armor. I'll head to we're that city is. I'll make my new armor stronger, faster, and more powerful!"_ Naruto thought.

_"Why do I get the feeling I'll be making a whole lot more armor's?"_ Naruto thought. The armored teen grabbed the broken Dreadnought's torso and started to drag it.

_"I wonder if I can get paint for the suit?"_ Naruto thought as he started to pick up the pace. He was excited that he was going to make a new armor.

It took about five hour's to reach the city he had decided to head to. He was very amazed when he saw it. It was a large place that he had never seen anything like before. There were a few building's that would put the country Amegakure building's to shame. The place was a few miles long and wide.

This place was a very much smaller yet new New York city.

**(It's not the size of the real New York. At best it's 2/10 in size. The setting is the 60's but, not really in technology and style but, in culture.)**

Iron Man soon entered while he dragged the torso. He soon entered the city and was in a way greeted.

"Freeze right there!" A voice yelled. Iron Man head turned slightly and saw a man wearing mostly blue with a peaked cap hat, as well as a belt that had an empty holster, and a badge on his left side that had NYPD on it.

"Can I help you sir?" Iron Man asked as he turned and looked at the officer's weapon. It was a single barrel weapon that was attached to a part that looked like it revolved and had a handle and what looked like a trigger. The officer seam to calm down as he saw the armor.

"Y-Your Iron Man! Your the guy that everyone's taking about." The officer spoke shocked. Iron Man nodded at the officer.

"W-what are you doing here in Tochi no kixyoui?" He officer asked while he lowering his gun.

"I'm here to build a new suit of armor. My current one's damaged and a Hydra Dreadnought is on it's way to a iron mine." Iron Man said as he clutched his wounded side as the pain started to return.

"Iron Man are you okay!?" The officer asked. He looked and gasped as he saw the bandaged wound.

"We gotta get you a doctor immediately!" The officer said. In a few minutes paramedic's arrived. Iron Man waved his hand telling him not to.

"Don't I'll be fine. Do you know we're a blacksmith is or a one work place?" Iron Man asked. The cop nodded at him.

"We don't have blacksmith but, I know we're you can make a new armor." The officer said. The two began to walk while Iron Man carried the torso with the Iron ore. For a while the two waked down the street's of the city. Iron Man saw every single peron staring at him and most were also taking photo's.

The two eventually stopped at the docks and at a small factory facility. Iron Man looked at the officer wondering if this was the place.

"This used to be an old business that closed down. They made a lot of thing's and had stuff to melt metal's." The officer said as he tossed Iron Man a key.

Iron Man caught the key.

"It's your's Iron Man but, the press are gonna be here soon. I'll call the chief and see if we can get you some power and privacy." The officer said.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to make my new armor amazing." Iron Man said as he unlocked the large chained door and got in. The sound of lock's being locked soon followed and soon a low sound of a crowd. The officer turned around and his expression changed.

_"Ah shit! It's the press."_ The officer thought as he put his had out signaling them to stop. The crowd of press stopped but,the nightmare started.

"Is it true Iron Man's in here!?" One asked.

"Is he staying here in New York!?" Another asked.

"We're is Iron Man at the moment!?" Another yelled.

The question's kept coming as the officer soon got a headache from the noise and camera flashing. It a matter of minutes other officer's and more press came to the scene. A tape was soon used to seal off the area a little.

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*

Soon came the sound of a hammer striking hot metal Iron. Soon the smell of metal came as Iron Man had begun his work. Soon people started to leave as they didn't want to disturb the hero's work.

**(Inside the small factory)**

_"I can't believe they fell for that. I haven't even started melting the ore."_ Naruto thought as he stopped banging on a warmed up piece of scrap metal. Iron Man walked over to the torso piece with the ore in it. He lifted it and walked over to the furnace.

He then dumped it all in and began to melt the iron. He had already started the warm up of the electric arc furnace. Iron Man then proceeded to take off his armor. Naruto set his armor up and checked on it. A large chunk of metal from when the spike had hit him was gone. Blood was on the edges of the armor as well.

Naruto then lightly pressed on the wound and flinched. It hurt but, not as much. He had to emit he saw this coming somehow. He knew he would someday make

more armor's. Hell he had multiple idea's for the armor and couldn't wait to make them someday.

Naruto stopped and paused in his train of thought. He couldn't believe how much had changed in the past month and three weeks. He no longer had chakra or a chakra system. Kyuubi was nothing but, a trapped overgrown fox that couldn't harm him. He wasn't a shinobi anymore. He was almost the complete opposite in fact. He studied and used what almost all of the elemental nations hated.

Technology had saved him not some weird physical and spiritual whacked up energy. Hell his arc reactor had more power then chakra. It was weird how his life had changed. The path he walked now made him truly happy and helped others as well. He didn't regret becoming Iron Man not one bit. It was his greatest decision he had ever made so far.

Naruto snapped out of his train of thought as he started to once again build Iron Man. He also would have to build a container for the Mark 1 armor so he could take it without worrying about it being stolen.

Naruto spent the next few hour's working on the iron before he eventually disguised himself and locked the factory up tight. Naruto had to emit Tochi no kixyoui was a pretty awsome place. It was less formal and used technology like no other country he had seen did.

Naruto now had on blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt over a short sleeve shirt. He had to go and exchange his money for Tochi no kixyoui money. Naruto eventually reached the bank and entered. He waited in line for a few minutes before it was his turn.

"Hello how can I help you today sir?" The teller asked as she looked at Naruto. She blushed brightly at seeing his face and her breath got a little rigged.

"I'd like to make an exchange please." Naruto said. Why did women blush around him. Really was he that good looking to them. He prayed there wasn't any fan club about him in the future. He shuddered at the tough of being chased by crazy psycho fans.

"H-How much are you e-exchanging Sir?" The teller asked still with a heavy blush.

"465800.89 yen miss." Naruto said as he pulled out a check. He had made sure to hide it from anyone's view. The teller nodded as she took the large amount of money. She went to the back o continue the exchange and check if they were valid. The teller soon came back with a slightly surprised face.

"Your amount you exchanged is 6000 dollars sir. Here you go I just need your signature." The teller said as she gave Naruto some paper. The blonde quickly signed the paper. He gave the teller the signatures and he was given the envelope.

"Thank you miss. Do you know were I can legally change my name?" Naruto asked. The miss told him that he had to do some thing's first and soon gave directions. Naruto soon went to the place he was told to go to and was shocked when he sat down with one of the people who helped others change there name.

"What do you mean you have my birth certificate here!?" Naruto asked. He was shocked quite a lot by the turn of events.

"Yes just as I said Mr. Uzumaki. You are in our files as a legally born citizen of Tochi no kixyoui. Apparently on the night you were born a man appeared with a red haired women and a few other's. They said they were protecting your identity from there enemy's. Later a man with a orange swirled mask appeared and held you hostage. The assailant took your mother and your father teleported to Konoha." The man said. Naruto's eyes shot open. Finally he had answers to who his parent's were. As well as the night of his birth.

"Who we're they sir? Who are my parent's I need to know sir." Naruto said. He finally would know who they were. The man looked at the records and his eyes widen.

"Naruto U. Namikaze. Father is Minato Namikaze the yondaime hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Mother is Kushina U. Namikaze her maiden name was Uzumaki the Red death. Sir these are some-."

"CHANGE MY NAME NOW!" Naruto yelled. He was very very pissed off.

The man had a shocked look on his face.

"Get me a new birth certificate and give me that one...please sir." Naruto asked as he lowered his head and plopped back into his chair. The man nodded as he pulled out a new blank birth certificate.

"If I may ask why do you want to change your name? Those two and there clans are one of the most powerful in the world. Hell sir your technically royalty." The man said. Naruto gave the man a "what the fuck" look.

"I mean the amount of wealth, power, and influence both had together was more then the Uchia and Hyuuga clan combined." The man said. It was true that that power and wealth increased when Minato and Kushina became shinobi.

"I don't give a fuck about any of that sir. Just let me change my name." Naruto said as he started to fill out the sheet's and soon the birth certificate.

"Mr. Namikaze are you sure about this?" The man asked.

"Yes I am. As of today the Namikaze clan and Uzumaki clan are now gone. Extinct, dead, or better yet never excited after those two. From now on my name is Naruto A. Stark or in full terms Naruto Anthony Stark. The same first name of my great grandfather will be my middle name." Naruto said.

Out of every surviving record of the old world. Naruto had only found his great grandfathers name. He was the only one in the world that even knew about the existence of his heroic grandfather.

**(Tony's full name is Anthony E. Stark but, he liked to be called Tony for short. That's what I found out when I searched on Marvel .com)**

The man nodded as he also approved of the new certificate. Naruto had made sure that the man knew about the date of birth was a mistake. It took some convincing but, now the records said he was 21 years old.

"Oh Mr. Stark!" The man yelled as Naruto turned.

"What about your inheritance?" Your parents left you a lot of money as well as some of there most prized object's. Shall I take you to them?" The man asked. Naruto nodded as the two left. In a while the two had gone to we're the stuff was stored. They soon reached a area were larger things were stored.

When they reached the one Naruto's parents had left him there stuff and his inheritance. They had left it all in large scroll. Naruto took the scroll and soon started to leave the building.

"Also mister Mr. Stark." The man went to talk to Naruto who turned to listen.

"Welcome home." The man said. Naruto smiled and left. Soon Naruto walked out with a new name. He had his old birth certificate in his hands. Soon he reached the small factory and made sure to sneak in without anyone knowing.

He quickly locked the doors and laid the scroll out. He knew about the blood seal's because the Yondaime and Red death famous seal leval's. He bit a his finger and smeared it on the scroll. The scroll glowed blue as it opened up and then a large cloud of smoke. Naruto waited and soon the scroll's contents were shown.

There were two rings, a neck less with the Uzumaki swirl, a wedding dress, his "father's" wedding cloths, his "parents" custom shinobi cloths, the famous Red deaths red katana, the famous Hiraishin kunai's, some scrolls, and a letter.

Naruto took the wedding cloths and tossed them into the furnace. He had already poured out the now melted iron but, he had some more things to burn. Then the other cloths, the rings and neckless, then the katana and kunai's, then the scrolls and letter. Naruto then threw in his okd birth certificate. All the items now burned in the furnace as thy became nothing.

_"I will never forgive them even after I die. I would love to give the two of you a good punch."_ Naruto thought as took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well back to the armor." Naruto said his mood returning to a happy one. It was a little weird that he could still be happy. He wouldn't forgive them but, he would move on and forget about them.

Soon Naruto started to mold the metal and then shape it. He would make sure to make this one better. He would alway's improve the armor and himself. He also would make sure not to neglect his body. He also needed some training on fighting. He would not

**(The next day. 8:00 am)**

Naruto woke up from his sleep. He had made a make shift bed and had slept okay. He needed a shower badly so why not get go and get a hotel room. The blonde soon dressed and headed out stealthily until he found what he needed.

Naruto quickly ran in and payed for a room. It was a good price for a room and it was a well kept hotel. The blonde was given a pair of key's to a room that was numbered A 104. It was a nice size room with beds that looked soft. The blond quickly went to the bathroom and turned on the water. He cleaned himself off and washed and dried his cloths as fast as he could.

Once the young blonde was done with drying his cloths he returned the key. He was surprised that he got money back. The owner said that if it was just a shower it wasn't much. Naruto was actually very surprised by this. Most people in Konoha would over price thing's to traveler's and trader's or even there own villagers.

Naruto soon walked the street's of New York. He saw most men wore a coat and a hat. The girl's were also beautiful and didn't have some unnatural hair color. While Naruto was studying the style of the city others were studying him. Girl's were turning beat red when they saw him. Other men were eyeing the hair. Guy's with blonde hair was incredibly rare in a weird way.

Plus the blondness of it made it even more rare. His electric ice blue eyes also was rare. His eye color thought was a shade that no one had seen before. Naruto was actually not that shocked when someone groped him from behind. He was more freaked out. He kept his calm but, in his head was another matter.

_"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL DID THAT!"_ Naruto thought before the sound of giggling hit his ears. He turned and saw a group of girls talking. The blonde was less freaked out or some reason. Although he couldn't get a charismatic look on his face.

Oh if only he knew how much of his great grandfathers personality he had in him.

_"I'm gonna need new wiring for the suit. As well as some fuel and componets."_ Naruto thought as he walked down the street. Naruto also thought of some new cloths. The blonde soon found one of the two places that he needed.

"Time for some new cloths." Naruto said as he entered the store. It was a well sized store that had a lot of choices for cloths. Naruto looked around as he heeded towards the shirt's. He bought two black long sleeved shirts, two short sleeve shirts, he then picked up two pairs of jeans, a pair of sweat pants, socks, and boxers.

Naruto payed for the cloths and waked out go the store with the trench coat, trousers, and fedora. Naruto soon regretted leaving the store as soon he was getting a LOT more attention from the female population. Naruto once again walked down the streets of the city. He eventually found a hardware store and went in.

Inside The store had tools, equipment, parts, wiring, and paint of all kinds in it. The blonde soon picked up the supplies he needed. He bought wiring, bolts, screws, and a few more parts. One again he paid and left to get to the factory.

The blonde had made sure to stealthy enter the factory after making sure no one saw him.

Soon the blonde relocked everything and soon changed back into his work cloths.

_"I'll have to build a freaking mobile containment unit for the MK I. Seriously why can't I fit this thing in a briefcase?"_ Naruto thought before he paused. He face palmed himself. The blonde returned to work and added something to first suit.

Naruto knew he had to finish the armor in less then a two days. He had to work like no man had ever worked before. He had to or else the people of the city would die.

The next day Naruto worked with little free time and only time for meals and sleep. Tomorrow Dreadnought would come and only he could stop it.

**(New York city. 10:00 am)**

"It's done." Naruto stepped back and admired his work.

**(Half a mile outside of New York.)**

"Sir take a look at this!" A Tochi no kixyoui national guards man yelled to his superior. A man who's rank was of a Sergeant Major walked over to the lower ranked solider. Like few county's , Tochi no kixyoui did not have a shinobi based army. They had a army that used weapons that weren't kunai's, shurikens, or katana's at all.

The Sergent Major took the binoculars from the solider and looked at the direction that his solider was pointing towards. He gasped as he saw the tall figure of Dreadnought approach the city.

"How about the first defensive line?" The Major Sergeant asked.

"There ready sir. What are your order's sir?" The private asked.

"Tell them to fire when they have locked onto Dreadnought." The Sergeant Major said. The solider nodded and relayed the order. Soon the sound's of

3 inch M5 fired AP M79 Shot Shell's. The shell's flew towards Dreadnought 02.

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* Came the sounds of the AP M79 Shot Shell's hiting Drednought and exploding.

The Major Sergeant looked threw his binoculars and waited as the dust cloud cleared. The Major Sergeant's eyes widen in fear as he saw Dreadnought 02 still standing and undamaged.

"Not a danm scratch." The Sergeant Major said.

"That won't work Sergeant Major." A voice spoke. The Sergeant Major turned and his eyes widen as well as other soldiers.

"I-Iron Man!" They yelled as they saw Iron Man land down on the ground in his new MK II armor.

The suit was much like the MK I armor. it looked more professional looking and was less bulky yet still was bulky looking only slightly less. The major changes that the armor had now was completely gold colored. It now also had a kilt covered groin segment. Also the antenna that was retracting back into the armor. The armor amazed everyone of the soldiers.

**(There's a URL at my profile page.)**

"Your artillery won't work on him Sergeant Major. This Dreadnought seems to have a short range shield. I'll take it on up close Sergeant Major. Make sure you and your people head back to some cover." Iron Man said as the Sergeant Major nodded.

"Fall back men! Iron Man's got this!" The Sergeant Major ordered as he and his men fell back.

"Good luck Iron Man. Give it hell." The Sergeant Major said.

"I plan to." Iron Man said as he activated his upgraded jet boots. He now had limited flight. Iron Man raced toward Dreadnought unit 02 . He stopped and hovered right in it's face.

"Please tell me your not as cliche as the last one." Iron Man asked.

Dreadnought's eyes shined brightly. Iron Man dogged to the right as the laser's fired.

"I'll take that as a yes." Iron Man said as he held out his arms.

"Try out my new repulsor's!" Iron Man yelled. Iron Man fired his repulsor's as Dreadnought stumbled back from the force of the repulsor's. Dreadnought fired spikes from it's legs.

"I see Hydra upgraded you. At least your a decent mech unlike the other one." Iron Man said as he dogged the spikes. Iron Man fired two micro missiles from his forearm.

Dreadnought fired a spike as it destroyed one of the micro missiles. The second micro missile zipped out of the debris and hit Dreadnought's right hip. The result was a fair amount of damage as there was now a medium sized hole in Dreadnought.

"Look's like Hydra really did upgrade you. Almost a complete overhaul in fact." Iron Man said as landed and caused a shockwave. Dreadnought swatted Iron Man towards the ground.

*Bacrack!* Came the sound as Iron Man was now on his back a foot deep impression of his form in the ground. Iron An quickly rolled to the right as Dreadnought's fist soon hit the empty imprint.

**"Target statues: Unknown trying to relocate target."** Dreadnought stated as it searched for Iron Man.

"I'm over here tin can!" Iron Man yelled out. Dreadnought turned to see Iron Man zoom past his right leg while he also fired a repulsor at the exposed area. Iron Man for one reason had put in what you could call jet skates in his armor. Right now he was at the max speed of 200mph and was firing quick shots.

_"I better hurry this up, I don't want to drain my arc reactor. Need to make a new one later."_ Naruto thought as fired a pair of micro missiles from his other forearm.

The micro missiles hit Dreadnought right in its abdomen and left a well sized hole. Dreadnought blocked off Iron Man who stopped his jet skates. The result in the sudden loss of speed at high levels propelled Propelled Iron Man upward.

Iron Man latched onto Dreadnought's head as it's eyes started to glow brighter. Iron Man gripped the eye that was right in front of him. He started to pull hard on the eye. The sounds of bolts, metal, and whatever kept the eye in place.

*Ksssssshhhhiiksh!* Came the sound of the ye being ripped out.

Iron Man ripped out the now brightly glowing eye and aimed it at Dreadnought. Dreadnought's systems cold not react fast enough as the beam was shot out. Iron Man aimed it quickly threw Dreadnought's head.

The laser went threw the head like a knife threw hot butter. Iron Man jumped back and activated his jet boots as he flew up. A part of Dreadnought Head slide down in a slant motion.

_"I see they moved Dreadnought's main computer some were else. If I had to guess it's in his chest."_ Naruto thought as he deactivated his jet boots. Iron Man started to free fall but, he put both his legs together and was heading towards Dreadnought.

"I'd move if I were you!" Iron Man yelled. Dreadnought looked up and started to charge it's remaining eye and mouth laser. It was all in vein as Iron Man crashed into it's torso at incredibly high speed and velocity.

Dreadnought was launched into the ground and propelled back by 25 feet. Iron Man soon got up and ran up to the chest.

"Let's finish this." Iron Man said as he shirted his stance. The arc reactor got brighter and hummed.** (It's the stance Iron Man takes when using the uni beam). **

"Meet the Unibeam!" Iron Man yelled as the Unibeam let out it's powerful beam as it cut right into Dreadnought. Sparks flew as the Unibeam soon went right threw Dreadnought's main computer.

*VVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv.* Came the sound as Dreadnought was now offline. Iron Man huffed from exhaustion from using a little bit to much energy.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Came a repeating sound.

"Well I'm out of here!" Iron Man said as he activated his jet boot's. The bomb in Dreadnought went off as there was a large explosion.

**(Back in New York.)**

"IRON MAN!" The Sergeant Major yelled. Soldier's looked at the large cloud and soon put there helmets to there heart's.

"No need for that guy's, but thanks!" Iron Man's voice came as every solider looked up and there expressions brightened.

"Iron Man!" They yelled. Iron Man landed down and soon citizen and reporters came out from the underground bunkers. One again had people been saved by the Iron campion. The night followed with a city wide celebration and the mayor proclaiming about the future statue of Iron Man who tried to stop him but, the mayor had already sighed the paper's.

The next day the figure of Naruto Anthony Stark walked out of the city. In his hand he held a metal briefcase. Inside under a fake cover and his cloths his two armor's now hyper compressed were hidden. Naruto had a smile on his face Tochi no kixyoui was defenetly his homeland.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done! Chapter 4 will be out in a weak or more. Now you can probably tell that Tochi no kixyoui is America and the continent. The world is still a Pangaea but, some county's are not connected to it. I've also decided to try and make this a 100 or above chapter fanfic! Naruto117 out!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Iron Legacy.**

**I own nothing of Naruto or Iron Man or Marvel at all.**

**This Fanfic is a Naruto x OC fanfic. This fanfic will have Evil Rikudou Sennin bashing (that's a first), Konoha, Rookie 12 members exept Naruto, Kakashi and all jouin sensei's bashing as well as Minato and Kushina bashing.**

**"Die you fool." -Demon or other talking or Jutsus.**

_**"Die you fool." -Demon or other thinking**__._

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**OVER 4000 VIEWS AND 17 REVIEWS! YOU ALL RULE! Thank you so much all of you who are and have read my chapter's. I thought that this store would never be liked at all but, there has been so many good reviews to "Iron Legacy". Again thank you! **

**Also I did a little update in chapter 1 about Tony's wife. Since we don't know if Pepper and him will marry so I just put wife so if they do in the comics. In the movies though they totally would in my opinion.**

**Now I have great new's to tell you all. I plan to make this Fanfic over 100 chapters long! I am dedicating my time to give you all this fanfic. Please continue to read.**

**Now a pairing update! **

**I've decided to bring in another anime character Marika Kato. Although she is from an other anime. Her anime is not tied into the story. So she'll just be from this fanfic instead of another dimension. I came across her and she was exactly what I wanted by OC to be. So that's why I am using her.**

**Marika will be in possibly chapter 5 or chapter 6 and her eyes will be blue. A better view would be a taller and a bit older Version of her. She is a protagonist from a different anime but, she's perfect for the pairing. So look her up but, picture her taller and I'll work on the rest. Please tell me what you think of the pairing!**

**Also let's just say that I can't wait for chapter 32! Please leave a review!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Gold and Green SMASH!**

Naruto A. Stark walked the road's of his homeland Tochi no kixyoui. The warm early morning sun was high up. The beautiful sky was the perfect sky blue with scattered clouds. The spring air was clean and the wild life was out and about.

Naruto had a smile on his face from the scene. So far it had been ten day's since Naruto as Iron Man had saved New York from the Dreadnought's. Once again Iron Man had hit the papers and was on every new's paper in Tochi no kixyoui and news radio station.

Naruto was happy that these people had a good news system. In Konoha you usually had to wait for an announcer or someone to proclaim it to the village. The other problem was that the announcer never did his job at all.

Naruto sighed as he remembered the bastards who had betrayed him horribly. Naruto was still angry about who is parents were. If they were so great and the villages top shinobi they should have seen problems coming the night of his birth, but no they didn't and they both sealed Kyuubi into him.

Naruto was also glad for some good reasons. Now that the Elemental Nations were far behind him, he could live his life the way he wanted to. Another reason was because he had never killed anyone as a genin.

Naruto that one day like the day he broke free even he would have to kill someone as Iron Man. It was the cold hearted truth that he had excepted. He shook him head to get back on track.

The only time you could kill is when you had no other option. Naruto continued to walk down the road. He had made great progress in distance of how far he had traveled. Between flying as Iron Man and running as himself he had made it to the border of the state called Pennsylvania.

The blonde was heading towards a small city and wanted to help a scientist who was having trouble with a life threatening problem. Being a genius in technology, engineering, and other thing's he knew he could help.

The blonde walked into the city as he went to find the closest local bar. It took the blonde about 15 minutes until he found the bar. The blonde entered and a few stared at him but, soon carried on to what ever they had been either drinking, betting, or talking to.

Naruto smiled a little and soon sat down at the bar. He put his briefcase on the empty bar seat next to him. In a few moment's the barmaid came over to him and soon grew a blush.

"W-What can I get you sir?" She asked trying to hide he bright blush from Naruto.

"Jack please." Naruto sad as he pulled out his I.D and some money. The waitress nodded and soon left to get Naruto his drink.

**(Do not worry Naruto will not be an alcoholic at all.)**

Naruto could feel the women in the bar and a few outside near the windows staring at him. Naruto had a sweat drop form as he felt like he was a a piece of meet right in front of a horde of hungry female lions.

Naruto knew that he was much better looking then he used to be a few months ago the blushing was no problem. The real problem was most of time he felt like they were gonna pounce on him. He prayed that he would meet girls that weren't fangirls. He also prayed he wouldn't marry one that would be horrible.

The men in the bar were glaring at Naruto. They were jealous of the blonde for getting the hot bartenders attention. Naruto knew this already and simply sent them all a cold stare. The men at the bar immediately went back to what they were doing.

The barmaid soon returned with the drink he ordered.

"Here you go sir." She said as she gave him the glass of whiskey. Naruto took it and drank it all in one shot. Everyone had there jaws open and there eyes wide.

"Thanks for the drink miss." Naruto said as the the barmaid blushed got brighter and she was still shocked. The man in front of her had drank all of the half full glass of whiskey in one shot. He wasn't even buzzed at all!

"Miss could you please tell me we're the lab of is. I'm here to help him with his machinery." Naruto asked kindly making the barmaid blush get even redder.

"D-Dr. B-Banner is a few blocks down. Take four blocks down, turn right and walk for two more blocks, and then turn left and walk for a block. You should be at his house by that point." The barmaid said stuttering with a blush.

"Thank you miss." Naruto said as he left a tip. Naruto picked up his briefcase and left. The barmaid starred for a few minutes at the were Naruto had exited. Her deep red blush was still present on her face.

_"I need to go change into dry panies now." _She tought as she went to change.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto walked down the side walk of the city. He wondered what kind of problem was having. Naruto had gotten some info on the doctor from news and the library.

The man was a genius in nuclear physics and other things. Like him his I.Q was never really put to the test. Apparently the state had also had been having troubles with some creature.

Naruto knew he could probably solve both. One as himself and the other as Iron Man. The blonde soon was at the house of Dr. Banner. It was a little

messy but, it didn't look like a wreak at all. Naruto opened the gate and walked up to the house.

_"Let's see if the doctor's in."_ Naruto thought as he knocked the door.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!* Came the sound of Naruto knocking on the door.

"W-Who is it?" A male voice asked. The door was cracked open slightly allowing a single brown eye to look at Naruto.

" , I'm Naruto Stark. I heard you were having some problems with your machines." Naruto said as he waited for the doctors response.

"I-I'm sorry but, I have those problems solved. I'm sorry to have waisted your time . Now goodbye ." said as he was starting to close the for. Naruto grabbed onto the door and stopped Banner from closing the door.

"Your a bad liar Doctor." Naruto said with a smile. Banner tried to get the blonde to let go of the door. His efforts were futile though as the door remained open. Banner sighed in slight frustration and defeat.

"What do you want?" Banner asked Naruto.

"Only to help you Doc." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Listen I'm fine just leave!" said a little bit louder at the end.

" I can be very persuasive. When I hear that there's a life threatening problem I don't ignore it." Naruto said.

"...Who are you?" Banner asked.

"I'm just a fellow concerned smart guy. Now...what's your problem?" Naruto asked knowing Banner was hiding something. Banner opened the door wide open.

"Come on in. I'll make some coffee." Banner said.

Banner was an average guy but, he was more towards the scrawny side. He had mid color brown hair, brown eyes, and was about 5'9ft. He had on blue jeans and a shirt with a white lab coat on him. He also looked about Naruto's age but, was 13 like him.

The blonde entered the house and examined it's condition. The house was a that of a man set on one goal. It wasn't messy but, There were research papers and document's on everything gamma related everywhere, there were science tool's you couldn't get in local store's, there were locked shelves with chemicals in them, there were safety tools, and also machines used to run experiments.

Naruto now knew that Banner was defiantly dedicated to his work.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm so focused on my work I don't have time to clean." Banner said. Naruto only chuckled at this.

"It's fine . It also show's how much time you put into your work." Naruto said as he walked with Banner. The blonde saw that the entire house had been configured for work.

"Wow did you set this all up?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you learn to do things faster when your on the move. " Banner said.

"I can tell. You have lead paint coating the house. I can tell that your coolant system is stable." Naruto said as Banner looked at him impressed.

"T-That's right actually. Tell me Mr. Stark what do you major in?" Banner asked. Naruto let a smirk across is face.

"Please call me Naruto. I'm trying to get to know all forms of science." Naruto said.

"That's an impressive goal." Banner said impressed by his visitor.

"I'm also the only expert in fields technology and science that I created." Naruto said. Banners eyes widen in surprise. Banner soon came in with two cups of fresh coffee.

"We'll then let's talk." Banner said.

**(18 minutes later)**

"So then Mac almost nearly dropped all of cup worth of the picric acid into the other cup worth of sodium hydroxide." Banner said ad laughed.

"HAhahahahahaha. O-Oh god y-your professor must have had a heart attack." Naruto laughed.

"Thank god I stopped Mac just in time." Banner said as the laughed. So far the two had been taking and so far had agreed they definitely knew about science.

Naruto soon stopped laughing and was ready to talk.

"So Banner-Bryan please, the whole doctor part get's annoying." Bryan said stopping Naruto from calling him again.

"I'm sorry, Bryan I've heard you've got a life threatening problem." Naruto said. Bryan lowered his head not wanting to talk about it.

"It's okay to let some things out Bryan. I have my own secret's." Naruto said.

Bryan was hesitant to tell anyone. He thou soon sighed in defeat and talked.

"Hm wish I could keep this one in." Bryan said. He looked at Naruto and his expression got serious.

"You can't tell anyone about this. Got it Naruto?" Bryan spoke his tone serious. Naruto nodded and was ready to listen about Bryan's problem.

Bryan sighed once again and son started.

"About a year ago when I was working with my fellow scientist's something happened. One was my girlfriend Bridget and still is. We were all working on gamma energy for the military. Me and my team or at first I noticed that somehow I was absorbing it." Bryan said. Naruto's eyes went wide in shock.

"My team and I did some secret test's on my self and found something amazing. The gamma radiation was altering me slowly yet not in a harmful way at all. My cell's and body were starting to shift and change." Bryan said as his hands started to shake. Naruto noticed this and spoke himself.

"It's alright Bryan you can tell me." Naruto said reassuring his new found pal.

Bryan seemed to calm down and apologized. Naruto shook his head stating it was nothing.

"One night I got mad at Bridget's father General Rackley. He was cutting fund's for the project. He also didn't like the fact I was dating his daughter and tried to separate us. When he left I got so mad I started to trash the lad." Bryan said.

"At some point IT happened. I-I transformed into-into some kind of green monster! It-It destroyed the lab and fled at some point in the night. I woke up a few mile's away from this place with nothing but, torn jeans for clothing." Bryan said. Naruto nodded knowing there was a little bit more to the story.

"For the past year I've been under the radar and whenever i got angry Hulk came out. So when I get angry I run as far from town as fast and as far as I can. Rackley's been trailing me ever since then but, I lose him." Bryan said.

"You named it Hulk?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it fit's it's description very well. Now I'm surprised your not shocked or freaking out." Bryan said. Naruto smirked and took a sip of his coffie.

"Well I've seen a lot of strange things Bryan." Naruto said.

"Ha,Like what?" Bryan asked.

"Iron Man." Naruto said. Bryan spurted out his coffie in shock.

"Y-You've met Iron Man!?" Bryan asked in complete shock. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Of course I have. I built his armor." Naruto said with a smile. Once again Bryan was shocked.

"H-H-How did you build something like that?" Bryan asked. Naruto tapped his head a few times.

"My knowledge is in a lot of things Bryan. I know thing's not even you know about." Naruto said. Bryan looked at Naruto surprised while he took and put there empty cup's in the sink.

"You're trying to find a way to cure your self of the Hulk, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am." Bryan said.

"Don't." Naruto said. Bryn turned around violently.

"WHAT! How can you say that!? The Hulk has ruined my entire life!" Bryan yelled. His eyes flashed green but, he immediately started to calm himself down.

"It's not a curse Bryan. It's from your great grandfather Bruce Banner. The original Hulk." Naruto said. This seemed to put out some of Bryan's anger.

"M-My great grandfather?" Bryan asked. Naruto nodded as he stood up and walked towards Bryan.

"Yes. Your great grandfather Bruce Banner was the original Hulk. You've inherited his power's." Naruto said as he saw Bryan's eye's widen in shock.

Naruto knew he would be confused so of course he would have to explain.

"Tell me Bryan. Do you know anything about the world 300 years ago?" Naruto asked. Bryan shook his head side to side. Naruto grinned and started to explain.

"First off the sage wasn't good at all. He infected the world with chakra like a virus. He took over the world and reshaped the land into one big chunk of land. Thankfully a large chunk and a few bit's detached. You're great grandfather and my great grandfather knew each other well. Yeah they fought and other stuff but, they fought together more." Naruto said. Bryan listened as Naruto continued his story.

"Your great grandfather went threw the same shit your going threw but, even after he found a cure he kept on being the Hulk. He learned to live with it after year's and admitted that it made him a better man. He even remarried your great grandmother after year's on the run." Naruto said.

"His power's have now been passed down to you Bryan. If you can learn to live with or control the Hulk. Thing's will get better in a while but, it will take time for that. Yet there will be those who will have you're back." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, Like who!?" Bryan asked/demanded. Naruto looked him dead in the eye.

"I will." Naruto said. Naruto soon got his thing's together. Before he left he turned and looked at Bryan.

"The amount of gamma radiation should have killed you but, here you are alive and kicking. The Hulk in a way saved your life Banner. Try to learn and live with him." Naruto said.

"Think about it Bryan." Naruto said as he left the house. Bryan stood there and was staring at we're he door way.

**(With Naruto)**

"I probably should have gone easier on him." Naruto thought as he walked towards the hotel. The blonde soon found the hotel that he was looking for and entered. He soon payed for a one night stay and went to his room.

Naruto soon settled down in a chair by a table and window. He opened up his briefcase and pulled out a some files. On the front of the file's were the anagram that was S.H.I.E.L.D. Also in bold red words TOP SECRET were labeled on each one. These were the last remaining file of the organization that had survived for 300 years.

Naruto had to emit that it was hard to find them and get past the security and traps. The files were on the the most known hero's and villains. There was also a list of minor hero's and villains as well. The largest one's were on the most known and to Naruto's great pleasure one on his great grandfather.

Naruto was reading up on each file and trying to form future plan's. So far he had read up on his Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Ant-man, Wasp, and now he was starting to read up on his great grandfather.

_Real Name_

_Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark_

_Aliases_

_"Shellhead," "Golden Avenger," "Tetsujin"; formerly Crimson Dynamo, Iron Knight, Hogan Potts, "Spare Parts Man"; impersonated Cobalt Man (Ralph Roberts)_

_Identity_

_Publicly Known_

_Citizenship_

_U.S.A._

_Place of Birth_

_Long Island, New York _

_Adventurer, president emeritus of Stark Industries, founder of Maria Stark Foundation; formerly director of S.H.I.E.L.D., CEO of Stark Industries, Stark Solutions, Stark Enterprises, Circuits Maximus & Stark International, US Secretary of Defense, computer technician, and currently Stark Resilient._

_Known Relatives_

_Howard Anthony Stark (father, deceased), Maria Collins Carbonell Stark (mother, deceased), Morgan Stark (cousin), Edward Stark (uncle, deceased), Isaac Stark, Sr., Isaac Stark, Jr. (ancestors, deceased)_

_Group Affiliation_

_Avengers, Initiative, Hellfire Club (outer circle), S.H.I.E.L.D., Illuminati, Thunderbolts, Force Works, Queen's Vengeance, Alcoholics Anonymous_

_Education_

_Ph.D.s in physics and electrical engineering_

_Physical Attributes_

_Height_

_6'1"; (in armor) 6'6"_

_Weight_

_225 lbs.; (in armor) 425 lbs._

_Eyes_

_Blue_

_Hair_

_Black_

_Abilities_

_Tony has a genius level intellect that allows him to invent a wide range of sophisticated devices, specializing in advanced weapons and armor. He possesses a keen business mind. He has been recognized as one of the three smartest people in the world._

Naruto was once again surprised. He had found out that he was born at the same place. It was a little weird but, he really didn't care. He was actually happy he took after his great grandfather in many ways.

The only difference really was the spiky blonde hair, he was an inch taller, the whisker marks he had, and his eyes were a little different by being electric ice blue while Tony's were a very similar shade of ice blue. Also looking like Minato but, he liked his looks. Also the fact he didn't really have the facial hair going.

Naruto soon took a look at a picture of his great grandfather and his great grandmother. His great grandmother was a beautiful woman that looked young. Naruto noticed that he did have his great grandfathers tan skin. He also noticed that his great grandfather also liked red heads. That was another thing that they both had in common.

Naruto soon read up on his great grandfather for a while. Soon he decide to head to bed.

(12:00 pm)

*Ruuuuuuummmmbbbbbbbbblllllll eeeeee!* Came a sound that shook the area and awoke Naruto.

_"That's one hell of a alarm clock."_ Naruto thought sheepishly.

...

...

...

_"Ah fuck that's not an alarm clock! That's the sound of tanks!_" Naruto thought as he shot up out of bed. He rushed over to his hotel room widow and saw a large number of soldier's and a few tanks.

These were the members of a special task force. The "Hulkbuster" battalion.

_"Shit! Banner's in trouble!"_ Naruto thought as he went over to his briefcase. The blonde opened it and removed the cloths and then the fake underneath. Naruto took out his highly compressed MK II armor.

Soon in a matter of moments Naruto had the compressed armor on.

"Now I send a electrical current threw the armor and it will become normal once again." Naruto thought. The suit soon became harder and normal.

"Let's do this!" Iron Man said as he walked out after checking to see no one was around or saw him.

Iron Man flew up and headed towards Banner's home. As he flew towards the home saw that the surrounding streets and home were completely surrounded by the Hulkbuster's.

"This is it Banner. Your cornered now so say your prayer's." A voice that was General Rackley. The general was in his late forty's or early fifty's from what Bryan had told him. The general had white hair from his age as well as a mustache.

"Leave me alone Rackley!" Bryan yelled from his front porch.

"You know we can't do that Banner! Your a monster that has to be put down!" Rackley yelled. Soldier's aimed there gun's at Bryan as the tanks aimed there machine gun's at Bryan. They even aimed there cannon's at him.

_"Rackley you bastard! This is a populated area!"_ Iron Man thought as he increased his speed.

"Rackley don't there are-FIRE!" Rackley interrupted Bryan as soon took cover as bullets came flying at him.

_"Oh shit. Hulk's gonna come out!_" Iron Man thought. Bryan ducked and flinched when ever a bullet got close to him. He shook with anger while also trying to calm himself.

_"Why! Why do I have to go threw this shit! No one's there to back me up except Bridget and she's not here!"_ Bryan thought as his eye's watered a little while they slowly got green.

"I'm all alone." Bryan Said under his breath. And that was when the calmness broke. Bryan's eyes glowed green. Soon Bryan's entire body rapidly got more muscular as his skin changed and went as far as grey. His height increased while he was changing as well. His lab coat and shirt were ripped from the growth. Then the muscle's got even larger as his skin completely turned green.

With the last bit of control he had Bryan turned his head. He had an expression that screamed that he was sorry. Soon the form grew a little more and the torn shirt fell off.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !" Came a loud roar of anger. Two massive fist's green raised up into the air.

"HULK SMASH!" The green giant known as the Hulk shouted. The soldiers and tanks moved back while they fired. The large brute charged at the Hulkbusters and slammed his hands down on the ground.

The result was solders flying everywhere from the shockwave.

*BOOOOOM!" Came the sound as a tank fired a shell. It headed for Hulk but, Iron Man quickly took action. The armored hero raised his right had as he charged a repulsor.

"Hulk look out!" Iron Man yelled as he fired a repulsor at the shell. The repulsor destroyed the shell and causing a ton of damage. Hulk looked and saw what to him looked like a metal man.

Iron Man landed right in front of the hulk and started to fire repulsor's at tanks. Hulk watched confused that someone was actually helping him. Did the metal man think he was weak. Hulk gaze hardened at the thought of what the metal man might be thinking that.

"Leave metal man!" Hulk yelled as Iron Man continued to fire and didn't even flinch. Hulk got angrier and grabbed Iron Man with both his fists trapping him.

"Hulk said leave metal man!" Hulk yelled. His anger and tightening grip rising.

"No Hulk. I'm here to help." Iron Man said as looked Hulk dead straight in the eyes. The bullets hit both but, Hulk's tough skin and his fast regeneration and Iron Man's armor blocked both from damage.

"Hulk don't need metal man's help! Hulk strongest there is!" Hulk yelled as he tossed Iron Man at a tank. Iron Man quickly activated his jet boots and put them out towards to slow him. He soon stopped and was hovering normally.

In front of a tank's cannon barrel.

"Oh shit." Naruto thought as he dodged to the left evading a tank shell. The armored hero skidded on the ground. He was soon stopped by a wall that now was dented and had an imprint of him.

Iron Man got back up and dodged another tank shell. He fired a repulsor and at it causing it to be blown over. Iron Man quickly returned to firing at the Hulkbusters.

"You guy's sure have some lousy gun's. Guess they knew not to give you the heavy stuff." Iron Man said. The hero quickly returned to were Hulk was and backed him up. Hulk noticed Iron Man once again and got madder.

"Hulk said leave metal man!" Hulk roared at Iron Man as he threw a tank into the fire and moonlight night.

"Oh shut it Hulk! I'm here to help you! Now keep smashing!" Iron Man yelled as he punched a tank and made a massive dent. Iron Man then threw the tank to the side. The tank flew towards another tank that's soldiers were emptying out of it. The tank landed on the other tank and thus crushing it.

"HULK SAID LEAVE PUNNY METAL MAN!" Hulk roared as he was in Iron Man's face. Iron Man didn't budge as he fired a repulsor at a tank.

"IRON MAN HELP HULK! YOU GOT THAT!?" Iron Man roared back. Both glared at each other as they both continued to fight.

"Keep firing at them men!" Rackley ordered. His face was red with anger and pulsing veins were showing.

"General we need to retreat!" A solider yelled. Rackley looked at him. He had the look of a mad man on him.

"I said continue firing! If you don't fight I'll court martial your ass!" Rackley yelled.

"Sir what about the civilians!?" The soilder asked.

"They can ether pick up a weapon and fight or die! Forget about them soldier! Now keep firing! The Hulk is our only concern!" Rackley yelled. The soilder nodded and continued to fire with his fellow soldiers. That didn't stop him from wanting to beat the crap or shoot Rackley.

"Leave metal man." Hulk said as he tossed a soilder.

"If I said it once i'll say it again NO!" Iron Man said as he fired micro missiles at a heavenly armed tank. It caused damage but, no one was dead. Iron Man looked and saw a soilder had snuck up on them. The solider was aiming a M1 bazooka. The solider fired the bazooka's ammo at the Hulk.

"Hulk look out!" Iron Man yelled. With out thought Iron Man propelled himself in front of Hulk. Hulk turned and saw Iron Man was in front of him blocking him from something. The propelled grenade hit Iron Man square in he torso and exploded.

Iron Man was sent threw a building wall as he tried to ground himself. The armored hero was unsuccessful and soon laid on a pile of bricks. Hulk looked at Iron Man as he saw Iron Man slowly get up.

"A-Are y-you okay Hulk?" Iron Man asked as he got up. It was a good thing he had turned off his helmet's ear piece's from the explosion. He didn't have the ringing in the ears to his great pleasure but, once he turned them back on the sound of guns and tanks and more returned.

Hulk was right beside Iron Man looking at him even more confused.

"Metal man took hit for Hulk? Why...why help Hulk?" Hulk asked Iron Man. No one had ever helped him like that. never once did someone take a hit for him. Iron Man looked at Hulk and chuckled a little.

"Because I'm your friend." Iron Man said as he got back up. His suit was damaged but, he wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot he wasn't. Hulk looked at Iron Man in complete shock before he turned towards the soldiers. He had a very pissed off look on his face.

"Metal man Hulk's friend. Rackley hurt Hulk's friend!"

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk yelled as he pounded his fist's onto the ground.

The massive shock wave caused three tanks and a lot of soldier's to be shot up into the air. The tanks came crashing down on there tops and soldiers to land on the ground on there front side. Iron Man got back in the game and looked at were Rackley was.

"RACKLEY!" Iron Man yelled as he did a boost jump towards the general. Rackley was crawling out of his tank and was trying to get away from the two. He crawled for a few feet before was stopped. A gold metal boot and large green foot stopped him in his path of escape.

The arrogant general looked up to see Iron Man and the Hulk glaring at him. The two heroes looked very very very pissed off at the general. Iron Man grabbed the general by his uniform and lifted him up into the air.

"RACKLEY YOU BASTARD!" Iron Man yelled as he punched Rackley right in the face.

"All this could have been avoided if you listened to Banner!" Iron Man yelled. The rage of Iron Man had now been released.

"You ordered soldier's to fire even while civilians were still in the area. You didn't even order for a civilian evacuation! You said forget about them! You said the could either fight or die!" Iron Man yelled as he punched Rackley again.

"Hulk not monster! Rackley is Monster!" Hulk yelled at Rackley up in the old general's face. Rackley looked at Hulk and snapped at the comment.

"I'm the monster?! I'm human you monster! I'm better then you!" Rackley yelled as he spat but, both heroes avoided it.

"Let me tell you this Rackley. I will see to it my self that you get court martialed for this." Iron Man said his voice cold and strong. Rackley felt something he hadn't felt in years...fear.

"J-Just you wait you two. I wasn't planning on destroying you with just soldiers and tanks. I've just been stalling you until our test subject get's here." Rackley said he had a arrogant look with slight craziness on it. Iron Man looked at Hulk.

"Hulk what does this asshole mean?" Ion Man asked. Th ground suddenly shook s a loud crashing sound came threw the air.

"Abomination." Hulk said. Iron Man was confused about who this Abomination was. He soon heard screaming and an explosion. There was something large running towards them.

*RUUUUUUUUUMMMBBBBLEE!* CAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!* Came the sound as a large brutishly muscular form burst threw a building wall.

Like Hulk Abomination had unusual Features. Abomination he had green and scaly skin, two toes on each foot, webbed ears, and a ridged brow. He also possessed a massively muscled body that proportions considerably beyond those of an ordinary person.

"I'm here Banner! I'm here to kill ya.!" Abomination yelled loudly. Iron Man then did something no on saw coming.

"You crush me and Hulk? Ha...Ha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O-Oh my god that's a good one." Iron Man laughed loudly clutching his sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Metal man right that a good one!" Hulk laughed.

"QUIT LAUGHING!" Abomination yelled. How dare they laugh at him. The two slowly stopped laughing but not fast enough which pissed ofAbomination. he dug his large scaly fists into the ground and lifted up a large solid chunk.

Abomination threw it at the two who had stopped laughing. The two saw the hurtling chunk of rock coming towards them. Iron Man reacted as he blew it to small chunks with a repulsor.

"Ready o smash big guy?" Iron Man asked as he charged both his repulsors.

"Hulk always ready." Hulk said hitting his fists together.

The two looked at each other and nodded to one another. Abomination began to charge at them and they charged toward's Abomination. Iron Man activated his jet boots and was propelled up towards Abomination's head.

Iron Man was above Abomination's And raised his right leg and brought it down on Abominations scaly head. Iron Man then reactivated his right leg boot jets and flew backwards. He quickly repositioned himself and landed kneeling.

Hulk had taken the chance of the opening and upper cut Abomination. Abomination grind his teeth. Abomination barley dodged a punch from Iron Man. Abomination grabbed Iron Man before Iron Man could react and grinned.

"I got you weakling. Any last words?" Abomination asked.

"Ah yeah. First take a breath mint! Second electrified armor." Iron Man said. Abomination was electrified as the electricity was coming from Iron Man's armor.

"Arrhhh!" Abomination groaned and released Iron Man. Iron Man landed and side kicked Abomination's legs with all his streanghth. Abomination tumbled down to the ground.

"Hulk your turn!" Iron Man yelled. Hulk picked up Abomination by his ankles and repeatedly whack him into the ground. Abomination kicked Hulk's head making Hulk release him. Abomination grinned and whacked Hulk away. Hulk flew back into a building wall. Abomination started to walk in Hulk's direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Iron Man yelled as he jumped up behind Abomination and did an overhand punch on Abomination's head. Abomination groaned as Iron Man had put a lot of strength into the punch. Abomination grabbed Iron Man and tossed him threw a wall. Iron Man landed and some bricks and chunks of bricks came down on him.

"Weaklings! Both of you are weaklings!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Abomination laughed as he went and stomped his right foot on Hulk.

" You can't beat me Hulk. I'm faster, stronger, and smarter then you! I'm better then you in every way!" Abomination yelled.

"But there's one I have that you don't." Hulk said as he smirked.

"Oh and what's that?" Abomination asked.

"Back up." Hulk said.

"Tank missile bitch!" Iron Man yelled. A missile rushed threw the air and then exploded Abomination in the back. Abomination was launched back a good 30ft back. Abomination got up and roared in anger.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME SCUM! I'M BETTER THEN BOTH IF YOU AND ANYONE ELSE!" Abomination yelled a he pounded at the ground. He was so caught up in his anger that he failed to notice Iron Man and Hulk charging straight at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Iron Man/Hulk yelled as they both upper cut Abomination with all there strength. Iron Man then quickly fired a low charged unibeam. Abomination landed on top of a tank hard. The two heroes waited a minute to make sure that he didn't get up.

"Pound it." Iron Man said as he and Hulk pounded fist's. The night proceeded with Hulk hiding in the woods until Iron Man came to see him. Iron Man had tied up Abomination and the now ex-General Rackey. Iron Man had delivered both to the closest army base and explained the ex-General's actions.

The leader if the base had quickly imprisoned both and had sent a message to his superiors. The Hulkbusters were put on haunt until further notice. Later that night Naruto snuck back into his room and packed his stuff. He later met up with Hulk in his armor.

Iron Man asked Hulk if he could give him a ride to the next state. Hulk instead took him all the way to the Grand Canyon's. They both went there separate way's from there but, promised if there was trouble they could really on eatch other to back them selves up.

Now Naruto was almost to we're his heart was telling him to go. The blonde had no idea that soon he would meet another hero and the girl of his dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done! Sorry if it's late. Now chapter 5 will be out in a weak or two so please wait. Now please leave a review! Naruto117 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Iron Legacy.**

**I own nothing of Naruto or Iron Man or Marvel at all.**

**This Fanfic is a Naruto x OC fanfic. This fanfic will have Evil Rikudou Sennin bashing (that's a first), Konoha, Rookie 12 members exept Naruto, Kakashi and all jouin sensei's bashing as well as Minato and Kushina bashing.**

**"Die you fool." -Demon or other talking or Jutsus.**

**_"Die you fool." -Demon or other thinking._**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**Once again thank you for reading my story. I hope you continue to read as well as other's. I took some extra time to make this chapter just a bit longer! Thank you for all the view's and all the reviews. **

**Marika Kato is from a anime called Bodacious space pirate. It's a weird title but, it look's good. I'm watching a little bit of it to get a grip on Marika's personality. So far from what I read she's a lot like Naruto. **

**Also please leave some more reviews. I'm still going to get this story past 100 chapters as well.**

**PLEASE READ AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**And now I present to you chapter 5.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: A new home and you've been...THUNDERSTRUCK!**

It had been about two week's since Naruto and Hulk had gone there separate way's for the time being. Naruto had been switching between flying and running to cover more ground.

Naruto so far loved the state he was in. It was sunny, rich with nature, beautiful beaches, extremely pleasant weather, and more. The blonde was absolutely loving Malibu, California. It was truly 27 miles of scenic beauty.

So far Naruto had suited up a few time's and of course the public noticed. He had been appearing in new's papers repeatedly. As well as people wanting to know who Iron Man is.

Naruto been reading the new's and was very happy that Rackley was sentenced to 15 year's of prison and dishonorably discharged. Even thought no one was killed in the fight between him, Hulk, and Abomination there were many injured people.

Hulk and Banner had been sighted only about four time's but, was keeping himself under the radar. Naruto had also been doing odd job's here and there for extra money. The blonde had also been thinking about what he was going to do for a carrier.

He would definitely continue to be Iron Man until the day he died but, in order to make a new armor if he needed to make one he needed money. While Tochi no kixyou is the most advanced country and vastly surpassed the technology of Haru no Kuni **(Land of Spring ) **but, was completely ignored.

The lack of trade was making the country suffer badly. Naruto didn't like that one bit. The country needed to get a economic boost and Naruto knew exactly what he needed to do.

He would restart Stark Industries.

Naruto knew that it would be hard but, that had never stopped him before. The only problem was what would he start to manufacture. Naruto had ideas but, he wouldn't sell weapons. Maybe defensive thing's like armor or vehicles but, he wouldn't sell weapons.

If there was a organization that was a multiple nation based international group that worked under not one but, instead multiple nations. Them maybe he would sell gear or a transport but, he would not sell weapons.

The blonde was currently walking around the city. It wasn't like most city's due to it's high class. It was very clean, the air was cleaner, and the building's and natural land scape mixed well together.

He definitely was gonna start his company here. The blonde also noticed something that did't look like it was gonna change any time soon. Once again the blonde was being eye candy to the girl's of Malibu.

The bright red blushes, giggles, perverted grins, winks, and a few had gotten nose bleeds. While he wasn't any way a playboy he couldn't help but, let out a small smirk.

The blonde's stomach growled hungrily for food. Naruto sighed as he soon started to look for somewhere to eat. After about 15 minutes of looking for something he found a place. It was called Lamp House and it looked like a very nice place.

Naruto saw that there was a good number of people inside of the place already. The blonde entered the restaurant and waited.

**(Inside a house not far from Lamp House)**

A female figure laid on her bed asleep. She had long unique pink/orange that made a reddish color for her hair. She stirred in her sleep as she was hit by morning sunlight. This thought did not stop her from trying to sleep again.

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!* Came the sound of the knocking from the girl's door.

"Marika-chan wake up already. It's 9:00am you've slept long enough!" Marika's mother Ririka spoke. It was alway's hard to wake up her daughter. She alway's overslept and was tricky to wake up.

Ririka was a very happy mother who loved her daughter dearly. Ririka worked as a vessel traffic controller. Her husband had died of food poisoning after she took Marika away. Marika didn't even know about him or that she was the daughter of a pirate.

Her father was an incredibly famous pirate and she was once part of his crew. By inheritance in some wired way. Marika is supposed to be the next captain. Her daughter for some reason called her Ririka-san even though they had a great mother-daughter relationship.

"Marika wake up!" Ririka yelled slightly aggravated. She stopped and got a devilish grin on her face.

"Fine then, I guess you'll just have to work overtime." Ririka said. The sound of bed sheet's flying up and the sound of drawers being open came. In at least two minutes Marika came out.

Marika was strangely tall for both age and gender really. Marika stood a tall

5'11ft, she has light blue eyes like her father, her long unique colored hair went slightly bellow her shoulders, she had an incredibly attractive hourglass figure, well sized and still developing assets, and she had natural lightly tan skin with no flaws at all. The strange thing was that she was only 13 years old and looked like a young 21 year old.

**(There's a few URL's in my profile page for an image of her. Her hair is hard to describe so I recommend looking at the image. I highly sugjest you take a look at them.)**

Ririka stepped back from the door as Marika burst threw it and headed to the restroom. Ririka grinned from her successfully waking up her daughter. Her daughter Marika is cheerful, optimistic and charismatic. She can be naieve and a little clumsy at times and can come across as slightly ditzy, however behind that lied a cunning and slightly devious intellect, able to take into account the options open to her and use the tools she has available to maximum effect.

In all terms and aspects Ririka was very proud that Marika was her daughter.

Marika walked to the bathroom and saw her daughter brushing her teeth furiously.

"In a rush aren't you?" Ririka asked and laughed. Marika glared at her mother for a few moments. The look only caused Ririka laugh a little bit more.

"If it wasn't for work I'd still be enjoying my sleep." Marika groaned. she soon combed her hair as she put in her two hair clips on a bang of her hair just to the left of her eye. She took a quick look at her self and was proud of her looks.

"You better hurry Mari-chan." Rikia said her daughter's pet name which Marika didn't like one bit.

"Are you purposely trying to make me aggravated?" Marika asked as she headed down stair's. Her mother let out a sweat smile that really hid devilish intent. Marika soon was out side and started to unchain her bike.

"Have a good day Marika, maybe you'll meet someone!" Ririka said as her daughter looked at her with her with her mouth open in shock. There was also the widen eyes and the blush.

"I -I'm to young for that kaa-san!" Marika said using the rare used kaa-san in protest. Rarika got a devilish grin on her face.

"Marika get your mind out of the gutter! I know that Marika. I just want grandchildren to spoil one day." Rarika said with a big smile. Marika looked at her mother with a slightly aggravated look. She brushed it off and got onto her bike.

"See ya later Rarika-san." Marika said as she started to ride to work. Rarika watched as her only daughter and child left to work. She soon left for her work as well.

Marika smiled as she felt the Malibu air in her face. She loved it here but, as of lately nothing was really going on. This was very rare and what made it worse was was that it had been like this for weeks. She hated when there was nothing to do. Marika had flown right threw school and even high school. It was all pretty easy to her in a way.

**(Not everyone's a genius in my story. It's just that a hand full don't need it. Marika isn't a genius but, she is smart enough to not need high school)**

Marika soon arrived at Lamp House and parked her bike. She ran to the back of the building and entered the restaurant. She went threw the kitchen that had the sound of clattering plates and food being cooked. She went to the changing room and opened her locker.

"I see your finally here Marika." A voice said. Marika turned to see here long time friend Mami Endo. Mami was 13 and looked her age standing at 5'4. Marika smiled at here long time friend. Both of them had met up in middle school and were very close friends.

"Still hard for you to get up Marika-chan?" Mami asked and Marika nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't see the point lately. It's been boarding for three whole week's now! I mean seriously this is freaking Malibu, California for crying out loud!" Marika said as she changed into her waitress cloths.

"I know how you feel. Hey remember when this place used to be just a maid cafe?" Mami asked. Marika chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, we had to wear those maid's uniforms." Marika said remembering the time before the owner changed the place dramatically.

"Thank goodness for that change and the rest. It's a good thing it was before you had that freakishly large growth spurt Marika-chan. Other wise people would get the wrong idea." Mami said.

Marika blushed at thinking about her back in the maid suit. She was also freaked out when one day she woke up taller then her mother. It was one of the weirdest yet best day's of here life.

"Oh Marika have you listen or read the news lately?" Mami asked.

"No I haven't actually. Me and Rarika-san rarely have time to in the morning." Marika said. The two of them had to get ready for work in the morning. Well more like Rarika while Marika slept. Marika soon had on her short sleeve blouse and an A line skirt that stopped a little bit below her knees.

"Take a look!" Mami said as she raised the news paper she was holding.

Marika took the news paper and read it.

"Iron Man save's lives once again. Iron Man was recently seen in the Palmdale, California. Citizen's say that the armored hero had gone into a local building that was on fire. The hero rescued four people and help successfully put out the fires. Once again has Tochi no kixyoui witnesses the heroics of Iron Man." Marika read the paper.

Iron Man had been on the news all the time now lately. Marika was amazed by the armored hero heroic's and as well as the awsome looking armor. It would be so cool if he had come to Malibu.

"We better get to work Marika." Mami said stopping Marika's train of thought.

Marika looked at her friend and nodded. She quickly checked herself and headed out.

Marika walked towards the front and saw a mall line of people. A few of the others went first to seat some of the people before it was her turn. She went up and greeted.

"Hello I'm Marika would you like a table or a booth?" Marika asked.

"Can I please get a booth miss?" A unfamiliar young male voice spoke. Marika looked up wondering who it was. She held back a blush as she saw the most attractive man in her life.

The young man in front of her was about 21 in appearance. He had rare spiky blonde hair, he had no baby fat on his face, he had whisker marks that she had the urge to touch, his eyes were a breath taking electric ice blue, had naturally tan skin like hers only slightly tanner, he stood at an amazing 6'2ft, and could clearly tell that he was muscular but, was not brutish in any way. He had on a black short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, a short black trench coat, black shoes, and was carrying a metal briefcase.

Naruto was holding a blush of his own. In fronton him was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen in his life.

The young woman in front of him was about 21 in appearance. She had long unique pink/orange that made a reddish color hair, she has light blue eyes, her long unique colored hair went slightly bellow her shoulders, she had two hair clips on a bang of her hair just to the left of her eye, she had an incredibly attractive hourglass figure, well sized and probably still developing assets, and she had natural lightly tan skin with no flaws at all, and she stood a tall 5'11ft. She had on a waitress uniform.

The two stared at each other before they snapped out of there thoughts. Marika had a blush on her face as she frantically grabbed a menu. Naruto was still amazed by the beauty that was his waitress.

"P-Please follow me." Marika stuttered cutely as she walked.

_"That stuttering...kawai." _Naruto thought as he followed Marika to a booth. Marika gave Naruto the menu and said she'd be back in a few. Naruto just nodded as he watch her leave. Naruto eventually snapped out of his state of trance and looked at the menu.

_"I...love...Malibu." _Naruto thought as he looked over the menu.

**(With Marika)**

Marika was in the back splashing her face with cool water. She was trying to cool her face down to get rid of the blushing. She had never felt this way around anyone before In her life. Marika was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't know that Mami had come in to check on her.

"Marika what's wrong?!" Mami asked with worry in her voice. Mami went to her friends side quickly. Mami was surprised to see Marika face had turned a very deep red. Mami instantly thought it was a fever. Marika looked at her friend with a "please help me out here" on her face. The face caused Mami to have a large sweat drop run down here.

"What's wrong with you Marika? It's like your blushing!" Mami said. Marika turned her head away from Mami's view. Mami then put the pieces together and let out a small gasp.

"You are blushing! Your blushing uncontrollably but, you never blush!" Mami said a little freaked out. Marika was never known to blush at all. So it was a little weird.

"S-So what if I'm blushing! I can blush if I want to!" Marika defended herself. Mami only seemed to get a devilish grin.

"You saw something you liked now didn't you?" Mami asked her friend. Marika's blush worsened.

"Was it that hot blonde you saw?" Mami asked. Marika blush was completely crimson now. Marika dosed her face in cold water to cool herself off. Mami didn't really like to tease but, when she could and wanted to she did it good.

"Mami I can't stop blushing! Your not helping with your teasing!" Marika said as she started to calm herself down. The blushing girl's blush got lighter until it was gone.

A few minutes later Marika returned to were Naruto sat. She froze as she saw the blonde look at her.

"Oh hey there." Naruto said fighting back a blush of his own.

"A-Are you ready to order sir or do you need more time?" Marika asked.

"No I'm ready miss." Naruto said as he gave he back the menu.

"I'll have the blt with the biscuits and gravy. To drink I'll have water, milk, and orange juice." Naruto said as Marika wrote it down.

"Alright then if that's all your order will be ready soon." Marika said. Naruto nodded and watched as she left again.

Naruto's head right now was focused on Marika. The blonde was reflecting on his past. Why the hell did he even like Sakura in the first place? She literally had no sex appeal, she was flat as hell, she did nothing to help the team, and her hair was a horrible fucking bubble gum pink!

The blonde thought about what he would do if he met with any Konoha assholes. The blonde thought about many thing's for the next half hour and didn't know his food was about to be served.

"Here's your food sir." Marika said with a tint of pink on her face. Naruto turned and smiled. Marika set the food down and let Naruto take a bite out of the food. She saw Naruto's face light up happily after one bite.

"It's delicious!" Naruto said as he gave her his signature grin on his face. Marika's blush got very much more redder from smile. Naruto saw the blush and could say one thing about it.

"Kawi." Naruto said quietly. Marika's blush worsened due to the fact that she heard it. Naruto noticed the blush worsening and responded the only way he could.

"Are you okay miss? Do you need to sit down?" Naruto asked as he was ready to get up and help. Marika's blush worsened as Naruto sat her down on the other side of the booth.

Marika sat there for a few minutes as she saw Naruto eat his food at a good pace. She was in an awkward situation in her own opinion. Naruto feared her his food or water if she needed it which she thought was very nice of him.

Soon the blonde had finished his food.

"Thank's for the meal it was awesome!" Naruto said as he payed for the meal and gave Marika 10 bucks as a tip. Marika excepted the tip and soon returned to work. Naruto soon left as he continued to look around Malibu.

_"I better look for some sort of facility or at least land. I'm gonna need to start the business somewhere." _Naruto thought as he walked. The blonde snapped out of his thought's as he noticed something.

Across the street Naruto saw five people across the from each other. What made them stick out was there figures. There figures were boxy and covered as if wearing something they shouldn't be. Next was the same yellow coloring under there cloths. Naruto survived the surrounding and put the pieces together.

Naruto looked for an alley and soon walked out of anyone's view. When he reached the back of the alley and out of view he set his briefcase down. Naruto opened his briefcase and removed the fake bottom.

The blonde quickly pulled out the compressed gold armor and hid the case as he changed into the armor.

_"Now I just apply a small electrical current threw the armor and I am once again-" _Naruto thought as the armor hardened as electricity ran threw it.

"-IRON MAN!" Iron Man said as he soon heard screaming from the direction he saw the strangely dressed people. Iron Man soon heard distant sirens racing towards the location. Iron Man activated his jet boot's as he flew upon to the air.

_"I better inform the local authority so they know I'm in pursuit."_ Iron Man thought as he activated his short range radio. The radio made a few sounds as he adjusted the frequency.

Across Malibu in a 10 mile radius every every officer heard there radio's stop and here'd static. The static sound soon cleared out as a voice came threw.

"Attention local authority's: There is an armed robbery in progress at the east side bank. This is Iron Man I am available to apprehend the armed robbers." Iron Man spoke as many people jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"U-Uhmmm i-if this is I-Iron Man please describe robbers." A dispatcher asked clearly still shocked. It wasn't everyday that Iron Man came to your town.

"Dispatch there are exactly five armed robbers. I believe they are carrying semi or automatic weapons." Iron Man said said. The armored avenger gently landed behind the bank so he made as little sound as he could.

"_The door maybe locked but, that's nothing when you have some good old fashion tools." _Naruto thought as he pulled out some tools from his armor's right arm compartment. Iron Man soon lock picked the back door and soon opened the back door.

Iron Man slowly opened the back door as he slowly creeped threw the back of the bank. Iron Man soon came to a door and kneeled down. Iron Man activated his right arm's hand drill. He slowly and quietly made a hole into the metal door.

When he was finished he looked threw the small hole he had made. Iron Man saw the five robbers each wearing kevlar. Iron Man reactivated his radio and tuned his frequently.

"Attention this is Iron Man again: I am in the back of the bank and I have a visual on the robbers." Iron Man said as he made shire to lower the volume so he wasn't noticed and found.

"This is dispatch Iron Man: Can you give us anything on the robbers?" The dispatcher asked.

"Yes I can dispatch: There are five armed robbers total and from my count twenty to thirty hostages. Be advised that they are heavily armed robbers. I'm seeing that they each have AK47's and some military issue gear. I repeat they have military issue gear. I advise that you bring in some guy's in the back incase things go bad." Iron Man said as he prepped his weapon's systems.

"Roger that Iron Man: Well send in a S.W.A.T. team. Please wait until they get there." The dispatcher spoke. Iron Man waited a few minutes while he also kept watch on the robbers. Iron Man soon heard very quit foot steps as a 4 person S.W.A.T. team walked while crouching.

The S.W.A.T. team soon saw Iron Man who was crouched. Even though they were quit they were amazed by the look of the gold armored hero. They soon grouped around Iron Man.

"It's an honor to meat you Iron Man." The team leader said.

"Same here." Iron Man said as he shook the leaders hand.

"So far there loading up some money. From what I can tell we still have time to get them." Iron Man said.

"What's the plan?" The leader asked as Iron Man warmed up his repulsor's.

"I'm going to bust this door down. When I do that throw in a stun grenade. My armor will protect me so don't worry. If they try to take someone hostage then take them." Iron Man said as the S.W.A.T. ream nodded. Iron Man stood up and burst threw the doors.

One of the S.W.A.T. members tossed in a stun grenade.

"Grenade!" A robber yelled out loud. The hostages covered there eyes and ears as it went off. Iron Man fired his repulsor's at a robber that was propelled backwards.

Iron Man then launched himself at two others as they fired there riffles. There weapons were ineffective against Iron Man. Iron Man grabbed them and tossed them into the back room. The S.W.A.T. team silenced them and cuffed them.

Iron Man then fired a repulsor at another one and turned himself towards the last robber. He stopped as he saw that the robber had a women at point blank.

"Fucking move and I'll shoot this bitch!" The robber yelled as he pressed his pistol against the women's head. Iron Man was angry for the robber to have taken a hostage once again. Iron Man thought turned off his repulsor's and stood still.

"Alright she'll head, your ether gonna grab that money and follow me or- the robber stopped as he pulled the hammer on the gun back.

"-I'll scatter her brains across the room." The robber said as he grinned. Ion Man saw that the women had tears which pissed him off. He hated to see innocent people being used as hostages and crying.

"How about neither asshole." Iron Man said. The robber looked at him confused for a second before a loud band rang threw the air. A bullet went threw the robbers right lower leg.

"AAAAAARRRRRRHHHH!" The robber screamed as he fell down while releasing the women. Iron Man instantly reacted as e dove in ad grabbed the women.

"GO, GO, GO!" The S.W.A.T. team leader yelled as he and his team moved into the room. The team quickly cuffed the robber's hands and checked them. While they did that Iron Man was examining the robber's gear and equipment.

_"I was right about them. They had military grade gear as well as weapons but, Tochi no kixyoui doesn't use the AK47."_ Naruto thought as he looked at the weapons closely. The armored hero turned and walked towards the robbers.

"Who supplied you with military grade weapons?!" Iron Man demanded as he kneeled.

"I-I ain't telling you shit!" The robber yelled back and spat. Iron Man dodged the spit and glared at the robber.

"Tell me right now asshole. If you don't I can guarantee you that you'll serve extra time." Iron Man said. The robber looked at his fellow robbers who shook there heads. He then looked at Iron Man who was glaring at him. The robber gulped loudly and gave up.

"T-There are equipment f-from A.-A.I.M." The robber said as his fellow robbers glared and started to yell at him. The S.W.A.T. team took them out side and left the other one as Iron Man kept interrogating.

"Who is A.I.M.?" Iron Man asked as he gripped the robbers collar and raised him up. The robber was once again trying to avert Iron man's glaring eyes. Iron Man knew this and shook the robber a little. The robber gave in and once again talked.

"A.I.M. stands for Advanced Idea Mechanics. There an organized group of international science terrorists. You know, like one of those techno apocalypse cults? They recruit the kinda brilliant geeks and brainy outsiders who want revenge." The robber said.

"W-Were just some of the lower level workers man! T-The boss said if we robbed the bank then we could have half of the money!" The robber said scarred as Iron Man glared at him.

"Where's your base, what's it's defenses, and how many of you scum do I have beat up until your out of Malibu?" Iron Man questioned coldly still glaring coldly at the robber. The robber gulped loudly and answered Iron Man quickly.

"We're about 18 miles outside of Malibu in the north east, we have a total of 165 personal that work in groups of 15 members per group, and were the research division on the hammer!" The robber said. Iron Man's eyes widen slightly at the mention of a hammer.

"What hammer?!" Iron Man demanded as he shook the robber roughly.

"M-Mjolnir! It's called Mjolnir! That's all I know I swear!" The robber yelled as Iron Man's eyes widen in shock. Mjolnir was the mystical hammer of Thor. Thor was one of the original heroes like his great grandfather. From what he knew his grandpa and Thor were good friends even thought hey had differences.

Iron Man soon handed the robber over to the police and asked to see the chief of police. In a matter of about 14 minutes the chief arrived and spoke with Iron Man.

"Iron Man." The chief said as h held out his hand.

"Chief of police." Iron Man said as he grabbed and shook the chiefs hand.

"It's an honor to meet you Iron Man. I got a call that you wanted to see me about something." The chief said as Iron Man nodded.

"Sir if I may ask, have you ever heard of A.I.M.?" Iron Man asked. The chief looked at Iron Man surprised before his expression got serious.

"Actually yes we have heard of them. A few years ago all law enforcement agency's and departments were sent info on them." The chief said as he and Iron Man walked the Area.

"They said that if a A.I.M. agent was spotted we were to capture him or her. If a large number or base was found we had to call in the guard." The chief said. Iron Man listened and took note of what the chief said.

"Then you should call in the guard chief." Iron Man said as the chief looked at Iron Man in shock.

"I just interrogated those robbers and found out they all work for A.I.M. They said that there base is a mere 18 miles north east outside of Malibu sir. I'd advise you call them in soon." Iron Man said as the police chief nodded. The two talked some more before they split and did there own separate tasks.

**(5 hours later, In a hotel room.)**

Naruto sat in his hotel room alone one again. The shades were closed and the doors were locked. The blonde was tweaking at his armor's components and adjusting any systems.

The chief had said that it should be a while till the guard got there with back up. So Naruto had decided to once again to work on his armor.

_"The freaking jet boot's need brand new wiring! Good thing I bought some at the local store."_ Naruto thought as he started to repair he boot jets. Naruto couldn't wait to make his next armor at all. He wanted to make his next one something different and fresh.

The blonde worked on his armor for the next few hours before he went to bed. He soon changed into his pajamas and read some books on business. Naruto had decide go to a collage a few weeks ago. Much to the professors and students great shock he had completed literally everything in only three days.

Due to his brain absorbing the knowledge as if it was water to a dry sponge, the blonde had done something incredible like that.

His reward was a ton load of doctorates. Naruto was happy that he had done that. Earning pretty much one of the hardest things that took years and got them in only a few and a ton if them. He agreed that reading and researching multiple things for years was a good idea.

He could have done all of it at seven if he wasn't in Konoha. The blonde also didn't regret not paying attention in the ninja academy.

Or in his own mind "Be a ninja? Fuck that I'm a genius!".

The blonde soon went to sleep to have the energy to fight for the next battle.

**(The next day)**

Iron Man flew threw the air of the Santa Monica mountains. The gold armored figure had begun his search for the A.I.M. base about twenty minutes ago. So far all he had spotted were some hiking trails, animals, and a lot of trees.

_"Damn it! We're the hell is that base!" _Iron Man thought as he flew down and soon landed. The armored hero activated his radio and tuned into the national guard's radio frequently.

"National guard this is Iron Man here. Have you guys found anything on your own yet over?." Iron Man asked threw the radio.

"Negative Iron Man: we haven't found a danm thing on our end over." A solider reported threw his end.

"Okay then keep searching if you can over." Iron Man said over his radio.

"We will Iron Man. A.I.M.'s been on the most waned list for years. We're not gonna this chance slip out of our hands over." The solider said tree his end.

"Roger that sir over and out." Iron Man said threw his en as he cut tue radio.

Iron Man resumed his search as he flew threw the air.

_"Let's try and pick up a electrical signal." _Naruto though as he configured is systems.

*Beep.* Came the sound threw his suits detection system. Iron Man followed the sound of the detection system.

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!* The sound of the system got louder. Iron Man soon turned it off as he entered a deep part of the forest. The most noticeable feature to Iron Man was the metal surface that was open. An A.I.M. jeep went down the open part.

"Bingo." Iron Man said as he sent out a message to the guard. Iron Man activated his boot jets and flew down. The armored hero dove into the open space and went threw the bases own elevator.

At the bottom of the base the workers of A.I.M. we're working on a hammer that was in the middle of the lad room. There working and thoughts as well as conversations wee stopped as the sound of flying hit there ears.

The sound got louder and louder and then something he didn't calculate happened.

Iron Man busted right threw there bases large elevator steel doors. Iron Man fired his repulsor's at the A.I.M. agents and workers. The A.I.M. mebers ran to get weapons while the guards fired at Iron Man.

"So this is A.I.M. hu? I'm not impressed." Iron Man said as he went and blew up a few machines. Iron Man's left arm port opened as a weapon with 3 holes came out.

The three micro missiles were launched and scattered inside the large research room. Iron Man hovered left as he shot a repulsor at an A.I.M. agent. The agents fired there weapons but, nothing worked as Iron Man continued to fire at them.

"We're the fuck is back up!" An A.I.M. agent yelled as he tossed a grenade at Iron Man. Iron Man saw this and quickly fired a repulsor at he grenade before it got near him.

"They said they'll be here soon with a few drones!" An agent yelled back before he was hit by a repulsor blast. Iron Man heard this and took note of what A.I.M. had.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!* Came the sound of his radar system. Iron Man quick dashed to the left as he had just dodged a rocket. Iron Man turned to see medium sized spider like machines that had gears and a layer of metal covering there fragile insides. Each of them had some sort of weapon on there backs as well as certain parts.

_"So those are there drones." _Naruto thought as he launched a rocket of his own.

"Take cover!" An A.I.M. agent yelled as the rocket raced towards them and the drones. The rocket hit the drone that had fired the rocket at Iron Man. The drone was blown to pieces as it's parts flew in every direction.

Iron Man activated his right arms micro missiles as they headed for another drone. The drone detected the micro missile and dodged two while the last one hit it's left side. Iron Man fired a repulsor at the exposed area and destroyed the now exploded drone.

Suddenly Iron Man heard a loud roaring sound and saw that the last drone was charging its weapon. The drone shot out a bright red beam at the armored hero. Iron Man barely dodged it as the left up shoulder part was scratched.

Iron Man fired a repulsor and a rocket as both weapons combined destroyed the drone. Iron Man got up and grabbed the nearest A.I.M. agent he could see. Iron Man shook the agent who woke up and nearly pissed himself out of fear.

"Where's the hammer? If you don't tell me I'll make it painful as fuck." Iron Man said coldly as he glared at the agent.

"Turn right, go down ten levels, then go down the hall, turn left, and you'll be at the security doors." The agent said quickly. Iron Man nodded and set the agent down as the sound of vehicles came.

Iron Man quickly went the way the agent had told him. Soon in a matter of minutes Iron Man was in front of a large metal door. Iron Man surveyed the area and saw security cameras.

"Iron Mans at the security doors! Im activating the automated defenses!" A scared agent yelled threw the intercom. Iron Man looked and saw the automated machine gun an rocket launchers come out.

They fired at Iron Man who quickly activated his jet boots. Iron Man charged both his repulsor's as he fired the repulsors. Both of the automated rockets were destroyed and then the two automated machine guns by micro missiles.

Iron Man landed down back onto the ground and rushed at the large steel door.

Iron Man punched at the large door and left a good dent. The armored hero repeated to hit the door until he breached it. Iron Man tore open the door until there was a large tare in the door.

Iron Man soon stepped into the large room and saw the hammer of Thor.

Iron Man looked and saw Mjolnir. It was a large, square-headed gray Lump hammer. It has a short, round handle wrapped in brown leather, culminating in a looped lanyard. Iron Man didn't know if he was worth to hold it up but, he knew how to maybe summon Thor.

Iron Man tore a large part of the tare off and shaped it into that of a pole.

The armored hero prepped his shields as he then hot the hammer.

*BANG, BANG, BANG!* came the sound if the metal hitting the hammer.

*RRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBBBLLLL LLLLLEEEEE!* Then came the sound of clouds forming as the sound of thunder came. This was then followed by a lightning bolt coming down and right at Mjolnir.

Iron Man looked and saw a figure come out of the lightning bolt.

"We'll I'll be danmed, It worked." Iron Man said.

"Who has dare struketh the mighty hammer Mjolnir!" The figure yelled out loud. The figure was 6'6ft, had armor on, a red cape on his back, was muscular, and had long straight golden blonde hair that wasn't as bright as Naruto's own hair, and had dark blue eyes. He had on a helmet with metal wings on both sides.

"That was me." Iron Man said. The figure turned and glared at Iron Man.

"You there dare to strike the hammer of my father!" The figure yelled at Iron Man. Iron Man was confused by the father part.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute here your not Thor?" Iron Man asked the asgardian.

"Nay I am his son Woden Thorson! Only child of the mighty Thor and the brave shield maiden of Asgard Sif!" The now identified Wodsen yelled proudly.

"Now tell thy who thou is." Woden demanded as Iron Man stepped into more light.

"I am Naruto A. Stark. I am the great grandson of Tony Stark. Like him I am Iron Man!" Iron Man said as Woden's eyes widen in shock. In the new Valhalla that was built after Asgardia had been placed were Asgard was once stood. Tony Stark was the hero that died last and had defeated the sage alone in the end. Tony was incredibly famous for that and his other great deeds.

"If thou tells the truth then thou is an ally." Woden said as he held out his hand. Iron Man shook the hand and the two nodded there heads.

"So were are thy now?" Woden asked as he looked around the A.I.M. research room.

"We're in an A.I.M. research facility. Apparently they have been researching Mjolnir and it's properties. I also think that they've been trying to find a way to lift it." Iron Man said.

"Ha! I laugh at there attempts to lift Mjolnir! Only the worthy may wield the mighty hammer." Woden said.

"There in the main lab!" A voice rang as the sound of running and machines came.

"Think you can lift that hammer?" Iron Man asked. Woden gulped at this and shook his head.

"I know not if I can lift my fathers mighty hammer." Widen said. It had always been his dream since he was a lad to wield Mjolnir. Iron Man looked at Woden and then looked at the direction of the sound.

"We'll you better try now because here they come!" Iron Man said as he activated the last two rockets he had left. Woden looked and saw a large number of A.I.M. agents and a few drones.

Iron Man opened fire with his last two rockets which took out a good number of the A.I.M. agents and drones. The armored hero dodged towards the left and fired some micro missiles.

Woden looked as his new found ally fought with heart and then looked at Mjolnir. Woden quickly grabbed the handle of the hammer and prayed that he was worthy enough. He pulled and to his great joy he lifted the hammer with ease. Woden turned and saw Iron Man firing as many repulsor blasts as he could.

"Foolish mortal's of A.I.M.! Though shall know the power of Mjolnir!" Woden yelled as lightning shot down and hit him and the hammer. Iron Man could only grin under his helmet as he fired a repulsor.

"Woden!" Iron Man yelled as he saw Woden hitting A.I.M. agents with Mjolnir. Woden looked at his new found friend.

"Drop the hammer on them." Iron Man said as Widen grinned at this. Woden lifted Mjolnir up high and then brought it down quickly. Lightning shot out of the hammer as many A.I.M. agents were severely electrocuted and drones were overloaded and exploded.

Iron Man field his last 6 micro missiles that finished off the rest of the A.I.M. personal. The two heroes looked around and saw there work. There were A.I.M. personal everywhere and blown up drone arts scattered across the room. The occasional moaning and groaning didn't surprise them at all.

"That was defiantly a good warm up." Iron Man said as Woden laughed at his new found friend and ally's attitude.

"Indeed it was man of metal." Woden said. Woden turned and faced Iron Man.

"I must return home now friend. Thou shall see me again soon for you see Midgard...intrigues me as it did my father. I shall tell of our fight and tell your grandfather of you." Woden said. Iron Man looked at him and stretched out his hand.

"If you could Woden, please tell him and my grandmother there they are only ones I consider family." Iron Man said. Woden nodded and smiled at this as they shook hands. Woden soon opened a portal with Mjolnir powers and left.

Soon the national guard came and were awestruck by what they saw.

"What the hell happened here?!" The leader asked as he looked at the area.

Iron Man looked at him and chucked a little.

"I had back up." Iron Man said as he soon flew out of the hole in the roof.

**(In Asgardia realm, Great hall of Valhalla) **

In the great hall of the new and improved Valhalla were the food and drinks are endless, the honorary deceased heroes of the past talked. Tony Stark stood with his wife as he talked to Thor who sat on his throne and his wife Sif was by his side and there other friend Steve Rogers.

"Tony you've done enough! You don't need to fight anymore pal! You fought longer and harder then any of use for 300 years straight. You need to rest and relax now." Steve said.

"Our friend is right Stark. Thou has done more then any of us and must rest now." Thor said.

"It's just not right guys! I don't want chakra corrupting the world we fough and died for anymore." Tony said.

Suddenly the sound of thunder came to everyone's ears and Thor who was now the ruler of Asgardia looked up. Suddenly a lightning bolt shot down and hit the floor.

"Celebrate my friends! Today is a day of celebration of no other!" Woden yelled. Thor and Sif as well as everyone else looked confused at Woden. Woden only smirked at this and then held up Mjolnir highly. It was quiet but, soon cheers filled the air and Thor and Sif looked at there son proudly. Thor looked as his son held and walked with his hammer respectively and proudly.

"Father I have retrieved your mighty hammer Mjolnir." Woden Said as he kneeled and raised up Mjolnir. Thor and Sif smiled at there only child.

"Rise my son for there is no need to kneel unless it is truly needed." Thor said as Woden stood up.

"Father why has thou not taken back thy's own hammer?" Woden asked curiously. Thor smiled and chuckled at his sons question.

"Because my son, I have decided to pass down Mjolnir to thy knowing thou will use it rightly." Thor said shocking Woden greatly.

"T-Trully? Mjolnir is mine to use as I see fit?" Woden asked as Thor smiled and nodded. Woden's expression got incredibly bright as his dream had come true.

"Oh today is a glorious day everyone. For not only has my dream has come true but, I have also made a new friend and powerful ally." Woden said. This peaked everyone's interest about the friend part.

"For who are you forged a friendship with my son?" Thor asked curiously.

"I have made friends with the new Iron Man." Woden said as the room suddenly fell dead quiet. Woden looked and saw that everyone had a shocked look on there face. Tony had the biggest shocked look on his face out of everyone.

"Yes thou have all heard me right. Is name is Naruto A. Stark and is the great grandson of you Tony Stark." Woden said as Tony stood still...and fainted as he then fell on the floor.

"Tony!" His wife Marcia yelled as she tried to grab her unconscious husband.

**(Back on Midgard, the next day)**

Rarika looked at her daughters empty and neat bed. She had a shocked expression on her face. The most unbelievable thing in her life had happened.

Her daughter had gotten up early.

_"First Iron Man comes to town and then Marika gets up early! What the hell is gonna happen next!"_ Rarika thought as she eventually left for work.

**(With Marika)**

Marika looked at Naruto with a slight blush as she took his order.

"S-So anything new happening with you?" Marika asked. Naruto looked at her while withheld a blush of his own.

"UUUUhhhh- Oh I-I've decided to move here to Malibu and start my own company here. I just found the perfect place to start at this morning." Naruto said.

Marika's face lit up brightly at that part.

"I'll go and place your order!" Marika said cheerfully as she left to go place his order.

Unknown to the both of them they both soon thought of the same thing.

_"I wonder if she's /he's single?" _

* * *

Chapter 5 is done! Please leave a review now. The next chapter will be up in a one or two weeks. Naruto117 out!


	6. Chapter 6

** The Iron Legacy.**

**I own nothing of Naruto or Iron Man or Marvel at all.**

**This Fanfic is a Naruto x OC fanfic. This fanfic will have Evil Rikudou Sennin bashing (that's a first), Konoha, Rookie 12 members exept Naruto, Kakashi and all jouin sensei's bashing as well as Minato and Kushina bashing.**

**"Die you fool." -Demon or other talking or Jutsus.**

**_"Die you fool." -Demon or other thinking._**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

"_Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**Authors Note: Once again thank you all for reading my story! I hope you continue to read as well as other's. Thank you for all the view's and all the reviews. **

**Please leave some more reviews after your done reading. I would appreciate it a whole lot! Also what do you think of Marika so far?! Also there is bashing later on in this chapter.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this new chapter of Iron Legacy! In this chapter Naruto faces more then just another villain... he also faces his demon. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Red and Gold!**

Naruto looked at the well sized facility in front of him. It had been about a week and four days since he had come to Malibu. So far everything was nice and quiet for the time being. Naruto had been working day and night on his new company building. Due to the A.I.M. base being nothing, but useless junk and metal he had used the bases remains for the building.

Naruto looked at the building in front of him and felt a seance of pride. Right in front of him stood the new Stark Industries. The building was well sized and the factory was larger. It wasn't big, but with time he knew he would make it much larger. This is we're he would start at to change the world.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the building he had built and now he only had two problems. He needed employes and he also needed to sell a product. The blonde had planned this and had already set up a meeting with government and agency officials. The meeting would be in four day and in the late morning. Now all that he needed were employes.

"First things first, I need a personal secretary." Naruto said to himself as he walked back into town. He knew he would find unemployed people, but were would he get a personal secretary that he would like.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as his stomach growled loudly in hunger.

_"I probably should get something to eat first." _Naruto thought as he went to shower and change. Soon after cleaning himself up the blonde got dressed and headed to the Lamp House.

**(With Marika) **

Marika stretched as she arose from her slumber. She was greeted by sunlight hitting her right in the face. She covered her eyes to block out the sunlight from her still waking eyes.

_"Your a sadistic bastard sun!" _Marika thought angrily as she went and took a shower. Marika soon finished her normal routine of when ever she woke up from sleep. Lately she had strangely been waking up early and so far that was freaking everyone she knew out a little.

Marika quickly went to get dressed, but she was stopped at a small problem.

_"D-Did I go up another size?!" _Marika thought shocked due to the tightness of her bra. She shook it off as she got dressed and grabbed some toast.

"I'm going to work kaa-san! I'll be back later okay!" Marika yelled as she headed out the door and left for work. Rarika looked at were her daughter once stood before leaving.

_"What the hell is going on with my daughter? That's the fortieth she's called me mom!"_ Rarika thought as she took a sip of her coffee. She to soon left for her work.

Marika walked to work today since she had more time now. She had to admit that the warm early morning was amazing in all way's. The red head continued to walk as she thought of her work and a certain blonde.

"Oh hey there!" A familiar voice greeted cheerfully at Marika. Marika looked up and once again with held her blush. Right next to her was the blonde she was thinking about a few seconds ago.

Naruto smiled as he saw Marika once again to his great joy. The blonde had lately been trying to get to know Marika, but he didn't know how to. This was due to lack of any sort of relationship with a girl and dating in Konoha. The blonde didn't even know anything except her name to his unlike.

"Y-Your the blonde I keep getting." Marika said as she pointed at Naruto. Naruto looked at her and nodded as he smiled brightly. Marika's face almost instantly got a deep trace of pink on it. Naruto noticed this and decided to check if she was okay.

"Hey miss, are you okay?" Naruto asked nicely as he placed his right hand on Marika's head to check her temp. Marika's blush increased drastically as she now had even more pink.

"Do you need a doctor?" Naruto asked as he saw the blush get worse.

"I'm fine!" Marika said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and got it off her head. Naruto actually blushed at her grabbing his hand, but he act like he didn't have one. Marika though saw the blush and smiled at Naruto.

The two soon began to walk in the same directions as they both headed for Lamp House. The two did there best not to blush as they didn't know what to say to each other. The two soon arrived at Lam House and entered.

"W-Well I guess I'll see you soon then." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Marika said as the tried to go in different direction but, were stopped which confused them both. The two turned and looked at each other and there eyes widen. There hands were holding each other without there knowing.

_"When did I grab his hand?"_ Marika thought as she tried to remember. She then remembered when she grabbed his hand outside.

_"We've been holding hand since I grabbed his hand! That was like f-fifteen minutes ago!"_ Marika thought in panic as her blush came in full force. Naruto noticed this and he reacted like he would.

"Marika-chan are you okay?! Should I get a someone or a doctor?" Naruto asked and then realized he had said the -chan part. Naruto looked and saw Marika was a very deep shade of red.

_"Oh god no please don't faint like that lying Hyūga did." _Naruto thought. To his great relief Marika did not blush. To his surprise actually she cooled it down so to speak. The deep red that once was her face color became a light pink blush was mow spread across her cheeks.

_"Please don't think I'm a weirdo, please don't think I'm a weirdo, please don't think I'm a weirdo for adding -chan!"_ Naruto thought in panic as he realized that he had added the -chan part. Mami soon came in and saw her best friend with a blush and the blonde that her friend had a crush on.

"So what's happening over here?" Mami asked both Naruto and Marika who hadn't noticed her.

"Oh me and Marika were just talking." Naruto said.

_"Oh god he must think I'm a freak or something now for holding his hand for so long!"_ Marika tought only to be disproven as Naruto smiled at her kindly. Her blush wanted to get darker again but, she held most of it down. She also noticed Mami who had a devilish grin on her face.

"Marika-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked Marika who nodded. Marika tried stand a little straighter, but she fell down due to her legs getting used to the return of blood. She groaned in frustration as she felt her body hurt a little.

Naruto being the young man that he is, quickly scooped up Marika bridal style and set her back on the booth. Marika lightly blush deepened a little from the bridal style pick up.

"Marika-chan are you sure your alright?" Naruto asked. Marika nodded once again as she drank the water Naruto had gotten her. She then realized that she was late for work and that she was at work.

"Shit! I gotta go and change!" She yelled as she got up and rushed to the back room. Naruto looked at were Marika once was and waited for her to return. Naruto soon drifted into thinking as he thought of the Iron Man armor.

_"The armor is by all means my greatest creation, but my battles are getting tougher. I'm don't have enough power for long fights and the armor's not fast enough."_ Naruto thought as he thought up ideas for the armor and it's systems.

The blonde still noticed though when Marika came back with her waitress uniform on her.

"S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to uh hold your hand all the way here at all." Marika said as Naruto only chuckled at her cute apology. The blonde smiled at Marika and this made Marika actually feel happy.

"It's perfectly okay Marika-chan. Is it alright if I call you Marika-chan?" Naruto asked as Marika nodded with a bright smile.

"Sure, you can call me that, but ummm...what's your Name?" Marika finally asked with a blush. Naruto smiled at the question Marika had asked him.

"My name is Naruto A. Stark." Naruto said. Marika looked at him with a smile. Insider her head though a she was cheering for herself for finally getting the blondes name. She soon pulled out her pen and order pad and awaited for Naruto's order.

"I'll three pancakes, six pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast, and three bacon patties." Naruto said as Marika wrote down the order.

"And to drink?" Marika asked as Naruto soon asked for milk, orange juice, and water.

"Will that be all?" Marika asked Naruto.

"No that will be it." Naruto said. Marika nodded and went to go place the order. Naruto arched her leave as he was also happy she allowed him to call her Marika-chan. The blonde soon returned to his thought's on his armor.

_"I guess the arc reactor could also use an upgrade some day. I'll probably just have to make a new one anyways. All I need are the materials and I can get most of the raw material of it from the metal I salvaged from the A.I.M. base." _Naruto thought.

Half an hour later Naruto was given his food and enjoyed every bite of it. After he payed and left a tip for Marika he proceeded to head threw town. Naruto had set up a meeting with some government officials and was now almost ready to present the new device. All he needed to do was go and get a suit.

Naruto had actually asked Marika about this and she gave him directions to a store that had the cloths he wanted. So for the next twenty or so minutes Naruto looked for the store. Eventually the blonde did find the suit store and entered.

"Welcome to Malibu suits sir. How may I help you?" The possible owner asked Naruto while he bowed slightly like an cater would after a play. Naruto smiled and looked at the store.

"Yes actually you can sir. You see I'm just starting my company and I have a presentation with possible buyers. I want to look nice but, I don't have a lot of money on me." Naruto said. The owner actually smiled at what Naruto had just told him.

"Then you have come to the right place sir. I started my business the same way you are starting yours. I definitely have some good choices for you sir." The man said. The news brought much relief to Naruto and thanked Marika for telling him to go to here.

"My name is Naruto A. Stark sir. Should we proceed with finding me a suit?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but we must first take your measurement's first Mr. Stark." The owner said as he took out a measuring tape. He instructed Naruto to hold stil as he measured his height, width, waist, arm length, leg length, and others as he wrote them down.

"I must say Mr. Stark, if you weren't starting your own business you would make the perfect male model." The owner said which made Naruto raise an eyebrow. The blonde was soon finally allowed to stop holding still.

"What exactly are you looking for sir?" The owner asked Naruto.

"I just want a business suit." Naruto said. The owner chuckled at the plain statement.

"A business suit states many things Mr. Stark. What I'm asking is what you want it to state about yourself." The owner said. Naruto took in the what the owner had said and thought of what he wanted his business suit to state. Naruto then smirked as he had gotten an idea.

"I want it to state young and youthful yet mature, dedicated, smart, strong, compassionate, and sharp. I want it to show that I'm a futurist that doesn't forget the past. I want it to represent myself and who I am." Naruto said as the owner grinned at the blonde descriptive detail.

"I only have one suit like that Mr. Stark. It's of my own design and has never been worn yet. The only problem is that it's very expensive." The owner said as Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Although I'm willing to make a deal for you Mr. Stark." The owner said as he saw Naruto's face brighten up.

"First who are you meeting at your presentation?" The owner asked.

"Government and agency officials." Naruto said as the owners eyes widen.

The owner went to the back in his shop and came out carrying a wooden hanger that carried a fancy leather suit covering. The owner slowly unzipped the suit cover and Naruto's eyes widen.

In front of him was the perfect suit for him. The suit was all black and it stated everything he had described. It stated young and youthful yet also mature, dedicated, smart, strong, compassionate, and sharp. It to it stated a futurist that doesn't forget the past. It was without any question made for him.

**(Look up Versace-15 that's the business suit.)**

"Here's the deal for the suit Mr. Stark. You can get at least one or more of those government or agency officials to come here. Then the suit is yours for free." The owner said as he saw Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"What do you say Mr. Stark, yes or no?" The owner asked. Naruto looked at the owner and nodded as he held out his hand. The owner shook Naruto's hand as they sealed the deal. The owner helped Naruto put on the business suit as Naruto learned how to. The blonde had also made Shute to keep the arc reactor out of view. The owner gave him instructions on how to do a tie which took a few try's to do. He then gave Naruto a pair of new black business shoes also for free if he did the deal.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and saw that the suit looked perfect on him. The owner also seemed to like it and took a picture even. Naruto picked up his other cloths and folded them and left as the owner waved him goodby.

_"This suit is amazing! It's not tight at all and fit's perfectly!"_ Naruto thought as he walked down the streets. The blonde then realized that literally very one was glancing, looking, or staring at him as he walked by them. The blonde then grinned as he got an idea.

_"Let's see if Marika will like this." _Naruto thought as he headed for the lamp house. In. A few short minutes the blonde was near the restaurant and saw Marika walk out. The problem was that she had a tear come down her face.

Naruto noticed this and instantly started to run towards her.

Marika had a few tears fall down her face as she walked. She wasn't known to cry, but being fired and called names from a long time friend did that. The manager who had been a long time friend had just fired her. This shocked everyone greatly due to the fact that Marika was the best waitress in the restaurant and in Malibu. The reason was that manager had been hitting on her ever since her growth spurt. When he saw how she was around Naruto he got angry and jealous. After he had fired her though she had sucker punched him good.

Marika heard the sound of someone running towards her as she wiped away her tears and turned. Marika's face instantly turned red as she saw Naruto running towards her with a concerned look on his face. She also noticed the business suit which she found to go perfectly with him. Before she knew it Naruto was right in front of her.

"Marika-chan what happened?! Why are you crying?!" Naruto asked fully concerned. This made Marika blush harder as she saw the blonde up close.

Her mind seamed to be taking in the look of the blonde. Naruto noticed this and grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little.

"Marika please talk to me here!" Naruto said as Marika snapped out of her trans.

"N-Naruto?" Marika asked as Naruto nodded.

"Finally you can talk now. What happened to you? Did someone hurt you!" Naruto asked Marika who's face got a little sadder.

"I-I got fired from the Lamp House." Marika said quietly. This shocked Naruto greatly as it took him a few minutes to proses the shocking information. The blonde soon responded accordingly to the news.

"They did what! Tell me how the hell they could even think of doing that!" Naruto yelled as he had a very pissed off look on his face. Marika hesitated for a few moments before she spoke.

"We'll the manger's been hitting on me for the past three months. I kept on saying no because I don't like him like that. I remember one time he actually came over to my house and asked me. Then he saw me and you talking lately and he got pretty angry at me. So a little while ago after you left he said I had to date him or he'd fire me." Marika explained as she looked at Naruto.

"So you said no and the asshole fired you." Naruto said as Marika nodded as her eyes were still a little watery. Naruto didn't want to see Marika cry so he did what he thought would help.

Marika felt a tear roll down her face, but she soon felt two arms wrap around her. She soon found herself up against Naruto and her face was pressed onto his muscular chest. Marika's face turned crimson as she also felt her hands on his abdomen. She pressed on it and felt his hard abs and her eyes widen.

_"Holy shit he must have a freaking eight pack!" _Marika thought as she leaned in a little bit more. She felt comfortable and calm from the blondes strong yet gentle hug.

"I'm sorry Marika-chan this is my fault." Naruto said.

"The hell it is! You didn't do anything wrong Naruto-kun!" Marika yelled her face still against his chest. Marika then froze as she realized what she had just called him. She looked up at Naruto's face and saw a surprised look and a blush on his face. Marika in response got out of the hug and had a steaming red

blush.

"I-I'm sorry I-it's just you call me Marika-chan so I thought I could call you Naruto-kun!" Marika said lying.

"I-I don't mind if you call me that." Naruto said with a blush as Marika got a smile on her face. Naruto then realized something that would help solve both there problems.

"Actually since I started my own company I'll need help. If you wouldn't mind to Marika-chan would you be my personal secretary?" Naruto asked. Marika froze once again as she then got a bright smile on her face.

"Of course I will! When do I start?!" Marika asked. Naruto smiled at the answer.

"In the next four day's meet me at Stark Industries!" Naruto said. The two talked for a while and ate lunch before they went there separate way's.

**(At the Malibu docks, 12:30pm)**

An individual stepped of the boat he and a few other passengers had been sailing on. The figure stood out of the crowd due to his unique clothing. He wore a long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. The figure was a teen by appearance with wide brown eyes and short red hair. This person was Akasuna no Sasori or name wise it was just Sasori.

The Akatsuki puppet master had been tasked to get more money for the organization.

_"It's been a while since Leader-sama sent me on a mission alone." _Sasori said as he walked into Malibu. The red haired puppet master looked around the city and hated what he saw.

_"Technology's everywhere in this country! The western country's need to be destroyed for not following the sages teachings."_ Sasori thought as he walked. In the Elemental Nations in both the Ninja academy and regular school they were to shun technology. Sasori couldn't wait when the leader's plan was complete and then world would be at peace and then technology would also be destroyed.

_"I'd best find someone who's rich around this place and finish my mission." _Sasori thought as he continued to walk.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto had finally returned to the main lab at Stark Industries. The blonde had hung up his new business suit and had on some work cloths. The blonde was hooking up and putting un some parts to his large scale arc reactor.

The blonde slid in a circuit console into the the main controls thus completing the control panel. The blonde was proud of himself for finding the proper parts for the large scale arc reactor. The blonde now begun to type in codes as the sound of humming came.

Naruto watched as his large scale arc reactor started to produce blue streaks of energy. Soon the large scale arc reactor shined as it produced more and more energy. The blonde grinned as he saw from the monitors he had built that the energy was rising to its expected level's.

Soon the arc reactor soon reached it's output as it's power level's stabilized. Naruto soon redirected power to his building and lab as well as other machines receive clean endless power.

_"We'll Naruto you've done it. You've completely revolutionized energy. To bad I have to wait for the country and world to adapt to my tech. If I don't i know someone will miss use my technology."_ Naruto thought as he returned to his previous project.

*Vreeeere! Vreeeere! Vreeeere! Vreeeere! Vreeeere! Vreeeere!* Came the sound of the special alarms Naruto had installed all around Malibu.

_"The chakra alarm systems are going off! Well at least I know that chakra can't hide from technology." _Naruto thought as he stopped what he was doing and went to his armor which was on a work table.

Naruto soon put on every part of his armor. The blonde sent an electric current threw the metals armor thus hardening the once compressed armor.

"Let's do this." Iron Man said as he activated his jet boots. A part of the labs roof opened as Iron Man flew out of the building. The roof closed as Iron Man soared threw the sky.

_"Good thing I added the chakra detection radar into my armor. Now no shinobi is gonna be able to hide from me." _Naruto thought as he flew threw the air in his armor.

**(With Marika) **

Marika sat in her room looking outside her bedroom window.

"Damn manager being a perverted asshole." Marika mumbled To herself as she peered outside f her bedroom window. She lightly blushed on how Naruto had comforted her and had launch with her. The red head's eyes widen slightly as she saw Iron Man fly threw the sky's as he flew out of town and towards the more private owned areas.

_"Go get 'em Iron Man."_ Marika thought.

**(With Sasori)**

"Now just sign the papers and I'll be on my way Dario-san. Kami knows that I hate this country." Sasori said as he manipulated the wealthy man with chakra threads and also threatening him with his puppet Hiruko's sharp iron tail.

Alexander Dario; Owner and CEO of a major steel making company on the west coast. The man was a good man in his mid thirties and was well liked and respected. The man felt his body move against his will as the Akatsuki member manipulated his body.

_"Oh god if I sigh this I won't be able to support my family!"_ Alex thought in panic as he tried to fight back. The man found it futile as he was not able to control his body. Sasori only chuckled darkly at the man's desperate attempt to regain his body.

"It's pointless Alex-san, since the western country's don't use the holy sage's gift of chakra and use accursed technology you don't have any resistance to chakra. The fact is your people are nothing, but mere vermin to the world. Now sign the papers and I'll be on my way." Sasori said, but he stopped as he heard a roaring sound getting louder. Sasori looked in the direction of the rooms right wall and didn't see what came next.

Iron Man burst threw the wall as tackled both Hiruko and Sasori who was in his puppet into the other wall. With Sasori losing concentration his chakra strings faded thus freeing Alex. Both the large puppet and puppet master now faced Iron Man. Alex ran out of the room to go and call for help.

"Akasuna no Sasori I presume?" Iron Man asked as he prepped his weapons systems. Sasori frowned a little from the armored figure knowing who he was. As well as well as knowing the existence of of Akatsuki. How was some one from the inferior country's suppose to know about them at all in general.

_"It doesn't matter. I'll kill him and get out of this kami forsaken country."_ Sasori thought.

_"This fights gonna be tough."_ Naruto thought as he aimed and fired both of his repulsor's at his opponent. Sasori reconnected his chakra strings to Hiruko and used it's heavy back shell to defend himself against the repulsor's. Sasori was shocked when he felt the strength of the repulsor's push back Hiruko.

Hiruko's tail rushed forward at Iron man. Iron Man fired a repulsor to throw it off course as de moved in the opposite direction of the tail. Inside of his puppet Sasori redirected his puppets tail and increases it's speed.

Iron Man saw the tail redirect towards him and move even faster. The armored avenger didn't dodge as he took a quick stance. Inside of his puppet Sasori smirked a little as he saw Iron Man not move from his position.

"Finally excepting your fait aren't you. That's what you get for not following the teachings of the Rikudou Sennin." Sasori said. He was though proven wrong as he saw Iron Man grab onto the tail.

Hiruko's sharp tail grind against Iron Man's strong armor thous causing sparks.

"It will take more then a tail to stop me!" Iron Man shouted as he activated his left arm's rocket and fired it at a further part of the tail. The result was a part of the tail being blown and separating tit into two parts.

_"Damn it he blew off apart of the tail."_ Sasori thought. Iron Man rushed toward the puppet.

**Shikomi Kugutsu: Shinshin Happa (Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves of Needles)! **Sasori yelled.

Hiruko ripped the cloth that covered it's mouth and opened it. Instead of the usual poison senbon needles that shot out of it, small scale explosive ones came out and hit Iron Man.

Iron Man was forced back by the force of the senbon needles hits.

_"Crap, I'd better get out of he line of fire and dodge them." _Iron Man thought as he activated his boot jets and flew out of the line of fire. As much as fast as the needles were Iron Man's boot jets propelled him faster. Iron Man activated both of his arms micro missiles as six shot out.

To Sasori's great shock the micro munitions hat hit his favorite puppet left a good deal of damage. Them most noticeable was the now damaged heavy back shell. The micr missiles had blown off a large chunk of it thus making his puppets defense much less.

Iron Man then realized something as he looked at Hiruko.

_"A __**Suna Bunshin (Sand clone)**__ hu? Then he must haver one a shunshin while I wasn't aware of it. If he think's that I wouldn't notice it then he's dead wrong. After all I know more about clones better then most people do."_ Naruto thought.

The armored hero turned and fired a repulsor at the real Hiruko who had tried to sneak up on him. Hiruko was propelled backwards and fell on it's back before it got back up.

Inside his armor Naruto's eyes suddenly widen as he felt. his chest suddenly hurt.

_"Damn it! I've been using up to much power! That bastard's strong explosive needles must have broken a main power transmitters. It must have been cut by the tail and I didn't notice it. Plus with the constant use of flight I've been wasting unnecessary energy!"_ Naruto thought as he knew he had to finish this fight and soon.

_"Damn it! This armored freak has basically destroyed Hiruko! All I've got left is Hiruko's left arm weapon." _Sasori thought.

**"Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon (Puppet Technique: Prosthetic Arm Needles)!"** Sasori yelled as the torpedo shaped left arm was sent right towards Iron Man.

Iron Man teed to dodge it but, the left arm, but the arm launched some of it's wooden cylinders that were attached to it which were filled with explosives. Iron Man knew he didn't have time to dodge the multiple explosions and was soon bombarded by the two cylinders. The large torpedo like arm hit Iron Man who quickly activated his right arms small steel wire that hit Hiruko.

Iron Man was now being propelled down the cliff that the house stood at. Bellow him was the waters of the ocean. Iron Man looked and saw the cylinders on the tube start to ignite.

_"Damn it, my boots are jammed! have to use my own body and try and rotate!" _Naruto thought as he shifted his body. The armored hero was soon free and out of the arms push. Before the arm like torpedo hit the water it exploded.

_"I'm not done yet._" Naruto thought as he activated his right arms rocket.

_"I can't aim at him due to my position, but once I magnetized the wire the rocket will follow it's magnetic pull. Or in other words-"_ Naruto thought as he magnetized the steel wire.

"-Tank missile mother fucker!" Iron Man yelled as he fired the magnetically guided projectile. Sasori heard what Iron Man said and turned at were the hole he was shot out of was.

_"Did he yell out something? It sounded like-"_ Sasori thought's were interrupted as a rocket appeared up and changed course and headed towards him. Sasori's eyes widen at the sight.

"WHAT THE FU-*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!* The projectile hit Hiruko and created a large explosion. Sasori was sent right threw the wall with Hiruko being nothing, but a large piece of junk now. Sasori jumped out and heard the local authority's coming closer.

"Have...to...retreat...for now." Sasori huffed as he left the area.

**(With Iron Man) **

Iron Man crawled out of the ocean and onto the beach. Inside his armor Naruto felt his chest tighten.

_"The water should've...cleaned the boot jets. I have to get home now!"_ Naruto thought as he got up and ran. The armored hero ran for a while before he activated his boot jets and flew threw the air. He hero knew time was ticking and was thankful that he soon quickly saw Stark Industries.

Iron Man sent out a electrical signal as the lab doors open and he flew threw. The doors closed as Naruto took off his armor except his chest piece and ran towards the large scale arc reactor. The blonde pulled on some wires as he connected them to the chest piece. Naruto felt a rush of energy course threw his body as this chest's arc reactor took in the energy.

"Made it...just...in time." Naruto said as he soon fell asleep.

**(The next day, 9:45 am) **

Naruto shot up and noticed two things. He felt like he was on a cold metal floor and that his chest was heavy. The blonde's memory of the night returned as he groaned.

_"I knew this would happen someday. Either they'd find me or I'd find them. He probably doesn't know who I am so I think I'm safe. But the whole city's not if I don't defeat him and fast."_ Naruto thought as he got up. The blonde headed over to a work table that had his project on it.

"It's time for an upgrade." Naruto said as he grabbed his goggles and gloves and began to work for the entire day.

**(With Sasori)**

In a cave along the coast line Sasori fixed himself as he had unsealed his spare parts. The red hired puppet master was furious. How could a person who only used sinful technology force him to retreat.

"I'll kill them all! I'll fucking tare this place apart until it's nothing, but a pool of flesh and blood! How dare that freak defeat me and destroy one of my favorite puppets! I'll have his head plastered on a fucking wall!" Sasori said in complete and utter madness as no one from the Elemental Nations really took losing to technology nicely.

Sasori turned his head and looked at his other now unsealed favorite puppet.

"With you Kazekage." Sasori said and started to laugh crazily.

**(Back with Naruto, the next day at 1:18 pm)**

"It's finally done." Naruto said proudly as he looked at his creation. Right in front of Naruto were pieces to his greatest creation new form.

_"This new armor's way lighter, slimmer, and faster. It's just as powerful as my last armor, but In some ways it's even more powerful due to it's lightness. It's form fitting and all of it has the strength of ductile iron."_ Naruto thought amazed by his own work.

Naruto picked up the red chest piece with a soon glowed whitish yellow circle with two smaller ones bellow it. One of the two much smaller ones were on each side.

_"Hinged panels that open easily to allow me to quickly access to the miniature arc reactor transistor that are attached to the inside of the panels. Each of the interchangeable arm/leg adaptors now have there own built-in power unit. A failsafe in case the main transistor to the arc reactor fails. There is an additional power reserve as well in case of an emergency. I also installed a hidden shoulder radio receiver as well as an energy gauge to monitor my power levels."_ Naruto thought as he finished putting on the chest piece.

The blonde then slipped on the right arm adaptor. The compressed gold colored metal slid up and connected with the chest piece shoulder parts.

_"The form fitting armor sleeves and legs are housed in adaptors. The magnetic pull from my built in shoulder and leg magnets pull up and connect the form fitting armor in the adaptors."_ Naruto thought as he put the other arm adaptor on his left arm and leg adaptor units. The gold colored flexible armor came out of them as the armor slid up and connected to each of there own individual magnet.

_"The new gloves work on the same principles as the arm and leg sections. Strong, flexible and easily slipped on and attached, there held onto the armor by magnetic attraction like the rest of the flexible armor. Slim as they are, these things pack twice the punch of the MK1 and 2 gauntlets. Raised studs on the fists add a cool and fearsome look to their power. For some reason I decided to build into the left glove contains a built in slide rule calculator."_ Naruto thought as he slide on the gloves and let there red flexible armor on the flexible metal gloves attach.

_"The new boots are a revelation of compact, miniaturized power with the jets now being less than one inch thick! To activate them, I just gotta press down hard on them and let the magnets do the rest." _Naruto thought as he pressed down on the metal boots as the red flexible armor connected to the boots and covered the upper half of his feet.

_"And now the new headgear. Finally, instead of the bulky and heavy headgear I used to wear, MkIII has a completely redesigned mask that's now incredibly light. It hardly feels like I even have it on. The most notable part is the horned mask part which gives the suit a tougher, new attitude look. The new helmet attaches to the neck and the face shield just needs to be flipped down to cover my identity."_ Naruto thought as he slid the face plate over his face.

Naruto now stood ready in the new MKIII Iron Man armor.

**(There an URL on my profile for a better image)**

The chakra detection systems went off as it detected chakra inside the city.

"Let's do this." Iron Man said as the labs door opened as Iron Man flew out faster then he ever had before.

**(With Sasori) **

Sasori walked threw Malibu with his third Kazekage puppet. The now crazed used the beaches sand to create **Satetsu (Iron Sand)** with his puppets special ability of the third Kazekage.

"Come on out Iron Man! I'm gonna make sure you die slowly!" Sasori yelled as he used Third Kazekages **Satetsu Kesshū (Sand Iron Gathering Assault)** and formed a large blade as it cut into a building.

From her room in her house Marika saw the smoke and was worried. Suddenly a roaring sound came and got louder as a figure flew threw the air. Marika's eyes widen at what she had seen a few times, but not like this.

_"Iron Man?" _Marika thought questioningly as she saw the new armor. Marika soon snapped out and headed outside much to her mothers disapproval.

"WERE ARE YOU IRON MAN?!" Sasori yelled.

**(Insert music: Only the strongest will survive-Breaking Benjamin)**

"Right here asshole!" Iron Man yelled as Sasori whipped around and was hit with a repulsor blast. Sasori was launched back a good 25 feet back as Iron Man landed down with a shockwave while kneeling and with a fist in the ground.

Sasori raised his head from the ground and his eyes widen at the sight of the new red and gold Iron Man. Iron Man stood up as the humming of his repulsor's came.

"I'd advise not getting back up psycho puppet." Iron Man said as he aimed his repulsor's at Sasori. Sasori reconnected his chakra strings with his Kazekage puppet and pulled it infront of him. The puppet charged while Iron Man fired his repulsor's and dodged towards the left.

The iron avenger's new right arm adaptor's micro missile launcher popped out. Instead of his last armor shooting three this new one shot five out of it's 5 hole launcher. The five micro missiles raced towards Sasori who once again used his puppet to defend himself with.

"It will take more then some damn puppet to stop me!" Iron Man yelled as he charged at Sasori. Sasori was shocked when he saw how fast Iron Man was now. The puppet master once sent his other favorite puppet at Iron Man.

**"Senju Sōbu (Thousand Hands Manipulation Force)!"** Sasori yelled out as the Kazekage puppets left arm opened several compartments. Iron Man saw that the compartments had summoning seals in them. The seals glowed as a large number of long puppet arms came out.

The hands were flipped up as they were now starting to shoot at Iron Man. Iron Man activated his jet boot's as he flew faster then Sasori's puppet fire at. Iron Man dove downward as he dodged each and every arm.

Sasori knew his puppet would get destroyed if he didn't react and the arms weren't fast enough to all be resealed. Sasori detached the left arm as the puppet buzz saw came out and replaced the arm.

Iron Man dogged the puppet's swing as he landed performed a roundhouse kick to the puppets face. Iron Man then performed a long fist punch which sent the puppet down to the ground.

The puppet almost instantly got back up as it's right arm detached and a scythe came out. The puppet swing at Iron Man who caught it with his armored hands. The armored hero used his position to his advantage as he whirled the puppet around as he let go off it. The Kazekage puppet was soon imbedded into a building wall.

Iron Man activated his jet boots and flew right at the Kazekage puppet. Before Sasori could make his puppet react Iron Man grabbed it and shot off up into the air. Iron Man rose up high into the air as he tossed the Kazekage puppet downward. Iron Man's right and left arm rockets came out from the adaptors and were launched.

The rockets flew down as they hit the Kazekage puppet thus destroying it. Sasori was now truly furious because that was his last favorite puppet he had. Iron Man flew back down to the ground and landed as he aimed a charged repulsor at Sasori.

"Sasori get on the ground and put your hands behind your head! You've lost the battle already!" Iron Man ordered as Sasori only growled at this.

"Your wrong Iron Man! I can still kill you!" Sasori yelled as He threw his cloak off and revealed his puppet body.

"Sasori...dear god what have you done to yourself?!" Iron Man yelled.

"I've archived eternal youth Iron Man!" Sasori spat out the last two words. Iron Man shook his head at Sasori.

"Sasori...your insane." Iron Man said simply which made Sasori even more angry. The crazed puppet master removed a scroll from his back and opened his right chest compartment.

**"Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)!" **Sasori yelled as a hundred chakra string's came out of the right chest compartment. The strings connected with the scroll as a hundred puppets wearing red cloaks emerged from the scroll.

_"I see what he did thee. Due to the puppets are connected to his core by chakra strings there's no time lag."_ Naruto thought as both of his micro missile launcher popped out.

"Still there just regular puppets." Iron Man said as he fired ten micro missiles at the puppets. Sasori jumped up as well as his puppets as he stuck to a building wall. His eyes widen when he saw the micro missiles still hit and destroy 20 of his puppets.

"Like I said before Sasori! Puppets won't stop me!" Iron man yelled as he charged into the horde of puppets. It was puppets vs a armored hero who was quite frankly destroying them. Sasori watched as his puppets weapons did nothing and were destroyed.

"Enough of this!" Iron Man yelled as he fired both if his repulsor's as he destroyed the last of the puppets. Iron Man whipped around and headed straight towards Sasori.

Sasori raised his hands as two pipes came out of his hands and shot out fire. Iron Man wasn't even worried about the fires as the went right threw them. The armored hero came out of the end of the flames with his right fist reeled back.

Sasori's eyes widen as his opponent was right in front of him. Iron Man's electric ice blue eyes glared at him as time seemed to slow down.

"You louse." Iron Man said as he punched Sasori in the face. The armored hero the landed and performed a sweep kick as Sasori fell down. Sasori got up as delivered a punch of his own, but failed as Iron Man caught it and performed a haymaker punch this hitting Sasori in the head again. Iron Man then stepped behind the dazed Sasori and destroyed his back blades.

Iron Man then grabbed Sasori and shoved the puppet user into the ground.

"I told you Sasori, you louse the fight. Give up now and pay for what you've done." Iron Man said as he glared at Sasori.

"Fuck you Iron Man!" Sasori yelled as a sizzling sound started. Iron Man's eyes widened.

"Suicide paper bombs!" Iron Man thought as he reacted and picked up Sasori.

"I'll..see..you in he'll!" Sasori said.

"No you won't!" Iron Man yelled as he tossed Sasori into the air. The puppet flew up as it exploded well above the city.

**(End song)**

Iron Man watched as the debris from the suicidal explosion came down. Soon the people started to come and look out to see why it had gotten quieter.

"It's over everyone." Iron Man said loud enough as people instantly beg an to cheer. Iron Man watched as the people came out of there homes and saw them cheer in joy. Soon the police came and sealed off the scene of the battle was.

Iron Man looked at the ring in his palm that was once Sasori's. It had the kanji for sphere on it. Iron Man crushed the ring and let it's remains scatter.

"You did it once again Iron Man." The police chief said.

"I'm just doing what's right sir." Iron Man said as he activated his jet boots and flew away.

"By the way, nice new look! The red and gold definitely fit you!" The police chief yelled so he could be hearted over the boot jets. Iron Man turned his head and nodded as well as waved as he returned to Stark Industries.

Soon the hero was near the building as it's lab door's opened. Iron Man flew into the building as he landed down gently. The form fitting armor retracted into there adaptor's as Naruto soon took offals of the armor and then hid and locked it inside his metal briefcase.

"I think I can take a nap now." Naruto said as he went to his personal labs small cot bed and eventually fell asleep. Unknown to him the seal on his abdomen started to glow furiously.

**(Inside Naruto's mind)**

Naruto's eyes fluttered as he awoke in an all to familiar place. The blonde tuned his head and saw a pair of large red eyes glaring at him. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed as he got up.

"Great it mister oversized fuzz ball." Naruto said as Kyuubi growled at the nickname.

**"Show respect you worthless ningen!"** Kyuubi roared as it didn't intimidate Naruto at all.

"Shut the fuck up Kyuubi. I don't have time for your bullshit." Naruto said as Kyuubi looked surprised by the blonde.

**"The fuck?"** Kyuubi said confused as hell by the blonde

"You heard me fuzz ball. Get to the point or I'll put a muffle on you." Naruto said. The foxes jaw hung open from the talk Naruto was giving him. The fox then noticed Naruto's new appearance. The foxes eyes widen and he flinched when he saw the blondes eyes. The Kyuubi also noticed that Naruto's scent had changed drastically.

**"Why have you changed so drastically Uzumaki?"** Kyuubi demanded. Naruto looked at Kyuubi and smirked.

"It's not Uzumaki or Namikaze anymore." Naruto said as he tapped his arc reactor. The Kyuubi looked to what his jailer was tapping at and it's eyes shot open.

**"STARK!"** Kyuubi roared as the memory of Iron Man beating him and the other biju. Kyuubi flinched from the memories of getting it's ass kicked.

**"How do you have that thing?!"** Kyuubi demanded. Naruto didn't answer as he started to walk towards the sealed gates. Kyuubi moved back as the blonde had the same look as Tony Stark in his eyes. Naruto stood in front of the gate as he slammed his hands against the gates bars.

"I built it." Naruto said as Kyuubi's eyes shot open in shock.

"Impossible." Kyuubi said in a low voice. Naruto smirked which confused the biju greatly.

"You know that saying "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree"? Well this apple landed far from it. It rolled it self all the way up to the great grand tree and sits right next to it!" Naruto said as the arc reactor glowed brighter.

"I'm his great grandson Kyuubi. I'm the great grandson of Tony Stark." Naruto said as the Kyuubi actually felt ice cold shivers run down it's back.

"The name is Naruto Anthony Stark. And I am Iron Man." Naruto said. Kyuubi launched forward as he intended to shred Naruto. Naruto knew that The fox would react this way and was already prepared to jump back.

"That's enough of that Kyuubi." A male voice said as a hand yanked Naruto back. Naruto was taken by surprise as he knew it was only supposed to be him and the fox in his mind.

"We don't want to see our child hurt for the first time we see him in so long." A female voice spoke. Naruto's eyes widen in shock and then narrowed. The scenery then changed to nothing, but pure white.

The blonde whipped around as he saw two people he thought he never would. The first person looked like a slightly older clone of him only without the tan skin, had darker blue eyes, and had no whisker marks. He had on standard Konoha-nin uniform, a flak jacket and a forehead protector and sandals. He had on a white trench coat with flames liking the bottom and two bands each on both of his sleeves.

The other was young woman fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a outfit consisting of a high collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouse was a slate blue while the dress over it was green. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shinobi sandals.

These two individuals were Minato Namikaze and Kushina U. Namikaze.

_"You two!"_ Naruto thought as he held back his anger.

"Sochi." Kushina said as she looked at "her" child.

"Wow you sure have grown! How old are you now you look at best twenty one!" Minato said.

"I'm thirteen." Naruto said plainly as the two parents looked very surprised.

"N-Nani?" They both asked confused.

"I said that I'm only thirteen". Naruto said once again annoyance in his voice.

The blonde was having a hard time holding back his anger.

_"Calm down Stark, let's listen to what these two have to say." _Naruto told himself.

"We'll besides the whole age thing were happy to finally meet you. You certainly have grow up and fast." Kushina said.

"Yeah I guess since I'm taller then this little guy and you." Naruto said as he pointed at them. Minato hung his head since his son was 4 inches taller then him. Kushina did the same as well since "her" child was 10 inches taller then her.

"We'll the fact that you weren't shocked must mean that Sarutobi told you about us. He is he doing these days?" Minato asked.

"He's dead." Naruto said which threw both parents off.

"H-He's dead, but how?" Kushina asked.

"A snake crawled into Konoha and killed him during an invasion." Naruto said.

"It was Orochimaru wasn't it?!" Minato asked.

"Yeah. Now onto the better question. How are you guy's even here?" Naruto asked, but inside he was demanding an answer.

"Oh well thats a simple question. When me and your mother sealed Kyuubi into you we added something. It was a fall safe system if you went eight tails. It would also activate if there was a major unknown problem with your body. If that happened the fail safe would activate and draw you into your mindscape. Then me and your mother whould fix the problem and meet up with you. Now let's see what the problem is and fix it." Minato said as Kushina nodded.

_"You gotta be kidding me. They haven't even noticed my chest's arc reactor!" _Naruto thought.

"Complete loss of chakra? T-That can't be right at all!" Minato said as he and Kushina opened there eyes and looked at "there" child.

"Sochi what happened to your chakra system?" Kushina asked.

"It's gone. I destroyed it since it was damaged beyond fix." Naruto said as both "parents" gasped in shock and horror.

"H-How did it get damaged and why did you destroy it!" Minato demanded shocked.

"Because I don't need that shit in my body!" Naruto yelled as the parents were shocked by "there" child's out burst. The two then noticed the glowing circle in Naruto's chest.

"Son what is that?" Minato asked as he pointed at the arc reactor. Naruto smirked at the fact that they had finally noticed the arc reactor.

**(WARNING MAJOR BASHING OF NARUTO'S PARENTS AND MORE!)**

"This Minato-teme is what's keeping me live. This is a miniaturized an arc reactor that keeps a piece of shrapnel near my heart from killing me. It's pure technology and destroyed my damaged chakra source!" Naruto yelled as his anger came out.

"Technology!" The parents yelled in horror and shock.

"Are you serious! I just said I had shrapnel in my god damn heart!" Naruto yelled as both parents eyes widen.

"Sochi don't worry! Tsunade can fix your chakra system and take out that piece shrapnel. Well get that sinful technology out of you!" Kushina said. Naruto glared at her which made her take a few steps back.

"Like hell she will! That drunk ass bitch can go to hell for all I care! She and everyone else wanted me dead! They sent your student Kakashi after all to kill me! He almost did if it wasn't for me being captured and my irse true friend saving my life!" Naruto yelled.

"K-Konoha tried to k-kill you?" Minato stuttered in shock and Kushina looked horrified. Minato approached Naruto and saw the anger in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto I'm so sor-*Craaack!* Came the sound of a part of Minato's jaw being cracked my a punch from Naruto.

"Don't you dare even apologize! It's both your fault that my life was a damn nightmare!" Naruto yelled. Kushina had her hands over her mouth as she saw Minato fall to the ground.

"Sochi why did you-Because you both ruined my life!" Naruto yelled at Kushina. Minato got up and glared at the enraged Naruto.

"Don't talk to your mother or me in that voice." Minato said as his nose bleed.

"I'll talk to you two what ever fucking way I want to! Also I don't give a fuck about you two! I don't even think of you two as my parents!" Naruto yelled as both Minato and Kushina felt there hearts clench in pain. There child didn't even consider them his parents.

"W-Why? Why don't you consider use your parents?!" Kushina demanded as her eyes got watery as well as Minato's eyes.

"Because you ruined my life! I was kicked out of the orphanage at three years old! Every day until I was ten I was neglected! I had to savage food, I was denied basic knowledge, I was forced into the ninja academy, I was starved, stabbed, hit, had multiple bones broken, internal damage, internal organ failure, I was nearly assassinate over 200 times, was poisoned, crucified and burned, I was left outside in the cold, and to top it all off I was almost raped!" Naruto yelled in rage.

The once white space that the three stood in was now showing Naruto's memory's. The parents watched each and every horrible scene as they cried and plucked.

"I've seen your memories of the night of my birth. I know now of my kidnaping, but that doesn't change anything! Your still the ones who sealed Kyuubi into me! And don't think the fact that you died protecting me justifies the outcome! You ruined my life still and I will never forgive you for that!" Naruto yelled.

"S-Sochi I didn't-Don't you dare call me your son Namikaze!" Naruto yelled at Minato with rage.

"You had nine fucking months to create a back up plan! Nine months to create a seal that could seal Kyuubi into something that's not human! Hell you could have made a seal to destroy the damn thing! But noooo you had to go and seal it in your own child!" Naruto yelled.

"It doesn't matter if your the two kindness people in that shit hole of a village! What you did is beyond forgiveness!" Naruto yelled.

"T-Then h-how did you g-get so smart?" Minato asked with tears.

"I snuck into the library and took every book on basic knowledge as well as science and technology! I earned multiple doctorates in only four days! My fucking I.Q is above 300!" Naruto yelled.

The MKIII appeared and Naruto turned into Iron Man. Minato and Kushina felt pure fear as Iron Man glared at them.

"And now I'm gonna destroy my demons! Starting with you two!" Iron Man yelled as he charged both of his repulsor's to the max.

"Tell the reaper Iron Man sent you." Iron Man said as he fired his repulsor's. The two were quickly vaporized as not one trace of them remained.

**(BASHING OVER!)**

The white area faded back into the part were a now scared Kyuubi was.

**"Y-You r-really are h-his great grandson."** Kyuubi stuttered in fear.

"You bet I am you mother fucker! Now I'm gonna finnish what gramps was going to do to you and the other biju." Iron Man said as his unibeam glowed brighter as it was charged to the max.

"I know your weakness Kyuubi. I know the universal weakness of all the bijus. It's repulsor's and the energy of the arc reactor. It's technology that's going to finish you Kyuubi!" Iron Man yelled as he unleashed the power of his unibeam.

**"Wait don't-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kyuubi yelled as it was soon vaporized. The fur, flesh, and bones of chakra and youki were destroyed from the energy of Iron Man's unibeam. The seal shattered into pieces as it fell apart.

**(Outside of Naruto's mindscape)**

The seal on Naruto's stomach broke as it vanished From his body.

**(In Konoha) **

Konoha was happy and cheerful as they had been partying every night to celebrate the demons death. The streets were full as everyone celebrated.

*RUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLL LEEEEEEEE!* Came a loud sound as the people looked towards the direction of the sound. There eyes widen as the stone face of there beloved Yondaime cracked and was soon unrecognizable. The same thing happened to images, any kind of statue, and engraved image or the name of Minato and Kushina were cracked and damaged beyond recognize.

**(At Aakatsuki H.Q) **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pein screamed in complete agonizing pain.

"Leader-samma!" The now one less members of Akatsuki yelled.

"He's destroyed Kyuubi! Iron Man has destroyed a biju!" Pein yelled in pain.

**(With the biju) **

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" **Each biju tat wasn't captured and there jinjuriki screamed.

**"Iron Man has returned! He killed Kyuubi! He killed the strongest if us all!" **Each biju that wasnt captured yelled to there jailers.

**(With Naruto in his Mindscape) **

Naruto watched his mindscape change from a broken sewer and into a large and incredibly technologically advanced lab. The blonde smiled as he exited out of his mindscape.

**(With Naruto outside of his mind) **

The blonde awoke from his sleep and shot up.

"Is it still here?" Naruto asked himself as he lifted his shirt. The blonde smiled as he saw that his long time curse was gone.

_"It's over...dear god it's finally over."_ Naruto thought as he layer back down.

He now knew that tomorrow would be the first day of not needing to worry about the now dead biju breaking out. The blonde soon fell asleep with a peaceful look in his face.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 IS DONE! Longest chapter so far people. Now leave a review! Leave a review and chapter 7 will be out in a weak or three because of some school and stuff. Naruto117 out!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Iron Legacy.**

**I own nothing of Naruto or Iron Man or Marvel at all.**

**This Fanfic is a Naruto x OC fanfic. This fanfic will have Evil Rikudou Sennin bashing (that's a first), Konoha, Rookie 12 members exept Naruto, Kakashi and all jouin sensei's bashing as well as Minato and Kushina bashing.**

**"Die you fool." -Demon or other talking or Jutsus.**

**_"Die you fool." -Demon or other thinking._**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**Authors Note: Once again thank you all for reading my story! I hope you continue to read as well as other's. Thank you for all the view's and all the reviews! **

**Sorry it took a little longer guys. I had some school stuff going on. Please leave a review after your done reading. I would appreciate it a whole lot!**

**Alright people chapter 7 is up! Wahoooooooooo! Once again I'd like to thank all of the people who are reading this story. As you all know I'm gonna try and make this fanfic over 100 long!**

**Alright people let's start this chapter!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Business and armor vs armor!**

Naruto awoke from his long sleep. The blonde smiled as he remembered the events of last night. Naruto almost couldn't believe he was free of the biju now. He almost couldn't believe it himself, but it did happen and he loved it.

"Time to start the first day free of that overgrown fox!" Naruto said happily as he went and changed into workout cloths. Naruto still trained to keep his body in tip toe shape and loved the workout equipment.

When the blonde entered his work out room he did some warm ups. Naruto headed to the bench press and put a weight total of 250 on the bar. For the next half hour the blonde did bench press, then 100 pound dumb bells, about 30 minutes of 60mph running, and then push-ups and lower body exercises.

Naruto made sure that his body stayed the way it was in appearance and also getting stronger. The blonde kept his body's appearance because he didn't want to become a brute. The blonde eventually finished and showered and cleaned himself up as he then got dressed.

Naruto then went and made his own breakfast since he wasn't going to eat at the Lamp House. The blonde frowned at the fact that Marika had gotten fired. She was actually better then that place in his opinion. She was smart, funny, kind, and drop dead gorgeous.

Naruto was a actually happy that he would get to see her almost everyday. Naruto finished making his breakfast which consisted of pancakes, toast, bacon, and milk, orange juice, and water. The blonde sat down and ate by the arc reactor that powered his building.

_"I've got that presentation tomorrow so I better prep the device. I also should do a quick patrol actually and see if the people need help. I wonder how mulch power the new suit used up?"_ Naruto thought as he went and brought the right adaptor and popped it open.

_"Awesome! The new suit only used up about 20% of the reactors power."_ Naruto thought as he was impressed by his work. The blonde soon finished his breakfast and changed into his armor.

"Time for a quick patrol." Iron Man said as the lab's roof doors opened up. Iron Man flew out of the lab as he made sure no one saw him. The armored hero soon was over the beautiful city of Malibu.

On the ground people looked up as they saw Iron Man fly over them. People pointed as a some yelled out praise. The children who saw Iron Man waved at him and he waved back.

_"I better check the police radio channel." _Naruto thought as he activated his suits hidden radio receiver. Iron Man tuned his frequency channel to the police and listened.

The armored hero found that the city was clear so far, but that didn't stop the heroes patrol. For the next hour Iron Man patrolled the city. He soon returned to Stark Industries and changed back into Naruto.

The blonde soon brought out the device he was going to sell. It was a short range tracker that had a range of 15 miles. It was the only tracking device on the planet and would be his first big contract.

_"I suppose I could improve the main receiver to strengthen the frequently." _Naruto thought as he got his tools.

"The main circuitry actually might be able to handle more energy. The battery's are good and should last for about three hours." Naruto thought as he started to work on the tracking device.

**(In a highly guarded prison 20 miles south west of Malibu)**

In an iron cell a middle aged man of thirty five sat in a prisoner uniform." The number on his left side was 3845 and above it was the name Vadim Turgenov. The man had brown eyes and dark brown hair. The man was smiling as he had finally found a way to escape.

_"Those idiot guards! I've been locked up in here for months and taking whatever materials i can find. Truly my country can destroy them."_ Vadim thought.

The man pulled out a small device that had a long metal narrow end. Vadim pressed the button on the end he held it on and saw the metal part electrify. He smirked in success as he placed the narrow end into the jails lock.

The sound of soft clanks and and metal dropping came as Vadim grinned and pushed the iron bar entrance forward. The iron bars swing wide open and Vadim walked out grinning madly.

The prison alarms went off loudly as the sound of hustling MP's.

"Freeze right there prisoner 3845!" A MP yelled as he aimed his gun at Vadim. Vadim quickly moved to cover as the MP fired in response.

"Escapee is heading towards the evidence room!" The MP reported threw his radio.

"Don't let him get to that locker. All personal try and block him! You must not let him get to the evidence room!" The base commander ordered threw the building speaker system.

Vadim grinned as he was already inside of the bases large evidence room. The man locked the door to the room and began his search.

"I will make these foolish soldiers of Tochi no kixyoui . I must prove that my country Kibishī fuyu no tochi **(Land of Harsh Winters)** is superior in every way. I'll slaughter them like goat's!" Vadim laughed crazily as he searched for what he was looking for.

The prisoner looked for the next few minutes as he soon found what he was looking for. The prisoner grinned as he looked at the object of his wanting.

*Bang, Bang, Bang!* Open this door Turgenov or well break in down!" The bases commander yelled out. Vadim only grinned crazily as he put on the object one piece at a time.

Outside of the door fourteen armed personal were by the door. They had riffles and other things you'd think you wouldn't need to handle a prisoner who had escaped. The bases soldiers had there riffles, bazookas, machine guns, and grenades ready. Some would say this was over kill. They would disagree due to the situation they were facing.

"That's it Vadim! We're busting in right now!" The commander yelled as he and his fellow soldiers kicked the door down. The group of soldiers eyes shot open in fear at what had waited for them on the other side.

"Good evening comrades. I am glad you could be the first victims of the now free Crimson Dynamo!" Vadim or better yet Crimson Dynamo yelled loudly.

As the name stated, the Crimson Dynamo looked like a Dynamo painted crimson. The armor was large and bulky and had multiplayer electronic devices to generate it's electricity. The helmet had a black visor that no one could see threw.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE NOW!" The commander ordered his team of fellow soldiers. The team of soldiers began firing as there bullets seemed to bounce off of the armor.

"HA! I laugh at your feeble attempts Tochi no kixyouiian soldiers! My armor is of course bullet proof!" The Crimson Dynamo said as he laughed at the team of soldiers.

"We'll let's see if you can handle a bazooka rounds you crazed son if a bitch!" One of the bazooka carrying soldiers yelled as he and another solider carrying a bazooka kneeled. The two warned the others who moved out of the bazookas line of fire.

"Fire at him men! I don't want one pice of that damn armor intact! Send him straight to hell!" The commander yelled as the two solders fired. The Crimson Dynamo yawned as he sent out an electric blast at the bazooka rounds.

The two grenades from the bazooka slowed down dramatically and dropped to the ground. The soldiers eyes widen in fear as the Crimson Dynamo started to walk towards them. The crimson colored villains armor started to crackle loudly as electricity traveled along his armor.

"Now let me kill you." The Crimson Dynamo said as he raised his fist's up into the air. The armored villain brought down his armored fists to the ground. The powerful force cracked the ground up and electricity from Dynamo's armor was sent out with the force.

This force combined with strong electricity sent the soldiers flying. They all landed back onto the ground skidding and there military uniforms burnt from electricity. The Crimson Dynamo laughed as he started to walk away towards the exit.

_"Those foolish Tochi no kixyouiians! There government is weak, there people are weak, there leaders are fools, and there military is weak! My country will destroy them all!"_ Crimson Dynamo thought as he punched threw the bases walls.

One he finally reached the outside of the base the bases turret's started firing at him. The bullets did not reach Dynamo due to him using electricity to push them back.

"Ha! I laugh at your petty attempts to hurt me!" Crimson Dynamo laughed as he fired electrical blasts at the turrets. The soldiers that operated the turrets were barely able to abandon there posts as they saw the bolts heading there way.

The metal of the torrents melted and then exploded due to the electricity. The Crimson Dynamo laughed as he then returned to escaping. As he went farther into the forest the base was getting itself back together. The medics picked up and treated every solider they could.

Thankfully no one was killed, but about six were sent to the emergency room. That number though unacceptable in the base commanders eyes. He blamed himself for the Dynamo escaping.

The commander was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a lower naked soldier come to him.

"Sir, General Carter is here to see you." The solider said. The commander thanked and waved him off. Soon a man in a standard military uniform came. He had the pins for his rank in order showing he was a general.

"Commander." The general spoke. The commander did not respond as he looked out of the gaping hole Crimson Dynamo had left. The generals gaze harden as he cleared his throat.

"Commander!" The general spoke louder as the command was snapped out of his trance. The commander looked around for who had shouted at him. When he finally saw the general his eyes widen and he shot up an saluted.

"I-I apologize General Carter! I was think." The commander said as the general nodded.

"At ease now soldier." The general said. The commander nodded and put den his arm. The general looked around the scene from his position.

"It's not your fault Commander. That Vadim is a smart bastard." Carter spoke.

The commander only looked down still blaming himself. The general saw this and sighed.

"Head up now soldier! We've still got a renegade prisoner on the louse. Now We're's he heading to?!" The general demanded.

"T-Towards the south east sir. We believe he's heading towards Malibu sir." The commander said.

"Why Malibu? There's no military base or strategic value there." The general said as he thought of what reason Dynamo had to go to Malibu.

"There's the civilian population sir. Vadim is a extreme patriot of his country. He despises and looks down on people who worst born in his country. He hates our country the most due to the strain between our country and his." The commander said.

The general nodded and closed his eyes as he thought.

"It's a good thing I'm heading towards Malibu. A new manufacturer company wants to prevent some sort of new device." The general said.

"Sir, how would the manufacture help us with our current situation?" The commander asked. The general only chuckled and smirked.

"Malibu is under Iron Man's protection." The general said. The base commander's eyes widen in shock.

"I-Iron Man!" The commander yelled out shocked. Others heard this and were shocked as well. The general nodded as he started to walk away and towards his escort vehicle.

When he got in he ordered the driver to pick up speed. The driver nodded as went and picked up speed. The general had another thought on his mind besides Dynamo's escaping prison.

_"Let's see what this Stark kid has." _The general thought since he was one of the government officials. When the Pentagon they had gotten a proposal for a new device they had sent him. He didn't like to go to the presentations, but a chance to see Iron Man is something he'd like to see.

**(With Marika)**

Marika smiled as she walked towards were Naruto had told her to go to. Today was her first day as his personal secretary. She had to admit that she felt energized as hell. This morning she had woken and spent a good hour deciding on what to wear.

_"I wonder what I'll be doing first? Hopefully not something like paper work." _Marika thought as she walked. Marika had on a white short sleeved blouse with a black pencil skirt on. She had on a type of women's business foot were on. Men who passed her turned just to het a look at her again.

She soon reached her desired destination as the Stark Industries building came into sight. When she saw the building she stopped in her tracks at how very advanced it looked. She soon snapped out of her thoughts as she went and headed toward her new work place.

Marika was soon at the front doors of Stark Industries and was nervous for a second. She grabbed one of the door handles to main door and entered Stark Industries.

**(With Naruto)**

A sound came as the sound of the main door's alert system came on. Naruto stopped working on his armor as he smiled.

_"She's here already?"_ Naruto thought surprised as he checked the time on a nearby wall clock and noticed the time.

_"Wow today really is the meeting day. Damn I thought it was tomorrow. Good thing I have a secretary to help me now."_ Naruto thought as he went and took a quick shower. He then finished washing off as he dried himself off. Naruto then went and put on his business suit.

Once the blonde was comfortable he went and grabbed his metal briefcase. The blonde then headed to the buildings main floor. The blonde stood in the personal elevator as the blonde thought of stuff.

_"We'll Naruto you now have one employee. Now only 200 to go and get."_ Naruto thought as the elevator soon stopped and opened. Naruto looked out and blushed slightly when he saw how Marika looked.

Marika also blushed at the sight of her new boss. Soon the blonde snapped out of his trance and focused.

"Y-You look very nice Marika-chan." Naruto said as he walked out of the elevator. Marika blushed as she smiled.

"T-Thank's Naruto-kun. You look great to." Marika said which made Naruto smile.

"We'll let's get down to business now Marika-chan." Naruto said as Marika nodded and got a serious expression.

"Alright here's our current situation. The bad news is that I can't pay you just yet. Due to me just starting out I've got no money yet. After I sell my product I'll be able to pay. Is that okay with you Marika-chan?" Naruto asked. Much to his surprise, Marika shook her head with a smile.

"I understand Naruto-kun, it's completely okay with me." Marika said as she walked with Naruto.

"So what exactly do we sell or make?" Marika asked since she wanted to know what she was working with. Naruto smiled at her question.

"Now that is a great question Marika-chan. I want to avoid making weapons and selling them. The only time I'd even think of doing that would be if there was an organization that worked for multiple country's to protect the world." Naruto said as Marika listen and agreed with his logic.

"Here we make multiple things. I'm thinking of stuff that will become common, defensive things, or special gear. Our first product is a special device that I created." Naruto said as he looked pulled out the device from the briefcase.

Marika looked at the small device. It was a small circular object that had a blue circular part all around it's edges. The object wasn't even a inch at all. Marika was amazed by. How advanced it looked as it's blue edge glowed lightly.

"What is it?" Marika asked curiously. Naruto smiled at her curiousness.

"It's a tracking device Marika-chan. Just like it's name, it can track down what ever you put it on. Say if there's an escaped convict or maybe a stolen object of value of immense destruction. Well now you can track that person or object in a 15 mile radius." Naruto said as Marika was very impressed.

Marika had never even heated of a device that could do this. She could already tell that her new boss was gonna get the deice sold. The fact that she now had a boss that was smarter and better in every way then her old one made he happy.

"So how much are you thinking of selling this for?" Marika asked as Naruto smiled.

"We'll I actually was thinking 350 dollars per unit. These thing's don't come cheap, but they don't come overpriced as well Marika-chan." Naruto said. The red head thought of her bosses price and nodded her head in agreement.

"That sound about right, but don't try to overprice things to these people. Due to the economy of the country the government has to limit fundings. Fucking Elemental Nations think there all higher beings because of there chakra." Marika said angrily. She then realized that she had swore in frond of her new boss.

"S-Sorry about swearing N-Naruto-kun! I just get mad at them sometimes." Marika said. To her surprise Naruto laughed a little.

"It's okay Marika-chan, I don't like the bastards either." Naruto said as he smiled. Marika was surprised, but she sighed and smiled in relief. The two soon started to walk to we're the meeting would take place at.

It was in another part of the well sized building. The room had a projector and had chairs as well. Marika looked and saw three individuals in different types of uniforms. Marika leaned closer to Naruto so she could wiper to him.

"Naruto-kun, who are these people?" Marika asked curiously.

"There from the FBI, CIA, and the military." Naruto said as Marika's eyes shot open in shock, but also very impressed by her boss. Naruto cleared his voice as he was ready.

"Gentlemen once again I'd like to thank you all for you for your precious time. I'm Naruto A. Stark the founder, owner, and CEO of Stark Industries. This beautiful lady beside me is Marika Kato, my personal assistant." Naruto said as he introduced himself and Marika who had a blush from the beautiful part.

The officials nodded as they listened to the young man.

"Mr. Stark, we don't have time for messily talk. I'm sorry, but I have a pressing matter at hand. So cut to the point and presentation." General Carter said as he needed to get back to finding the Crimson Dynamo.

The other officials looked at the general and back at Naruto. The blonde frowned for a moment, but nodded as he took out the tracking device.

"Gentlemen how many of you have lost a convict or needed to find something again? Have you ever sent someone in the field and never saw them again? Have you ever saw or had something that could cause mass destruction and it was moved or stolen from you?" Naruto asked.

Each of the official of there respected governmental authority frowned or looked away for a second. Naruto looked at there reactions and knew they had. The blonde held up the tracking device with a smile.

"We'll then gentlemen I have your solution. Stark Industries first product, the 15-M Follower." Naruto said as he pressed down on the top of the device. The blue circular edge glowed blue.

The FBI, CIA, and general looked at the device with interest now on there face. Naruto was smirking in his head for doing good so far as he continued.

"This marvelous piece of technology is the first of it's kind. It is not a weapon at all though. It is a state of the art tracking device." Naruto said. The official looked confused since they had never hearted of a tracking device.

"The hell does it do Mr. Stark?" The FBI official asked what was on the other two official's minds. Naruto smiled as he held up the Follower again.

"It's a device that gives the location of what ever it is you put it on or in. Then you use the receiver end to follow it." Naruto said as he pulled out a larger device with a screen and antenna.

The three officials mouths were open in shock. Why hadn't any of there researchers think of such a device. They felt like hitting themselves on the head and yelling stupid repeatedly. Naruto and Marika were grinning inside.

"D-Does the tracker have a-a range?" The CIA official asked still shaken from finding out a device that would benefit the country greatly excited.

"Yes it does actually. It had a range of 15 miles to the max. If it goes past that range the signal can't reach the receiver. Although it can quickly re-lock on to the device if it does get back into rage." Naruto said.

"And of course an electric magnetic pulse or EMP for short. That would fry the circuitry in it." Naruto said.

"What about getting wet? Wouldn't short out from getting wet like other devices?" The general asked.

"Actually no it would not short out. I made sure to make it 100% waterproof of course." Naruto said. Naruto looked at Marika and gave her a signal. Marika nodded as she went up and gave the three officials each a thin stack of paper.

"What are these miss?" The CIA official asked.

"There only the contracts we would like for you to sign." Marika said as she returned to Naruto's side. Naruto smiled at her and gave her a tumps up. Marika smiled at her bosses complement signal.

"All we want from you is on those sheets of paper. I made sure to cut out any unnecessary things from the contract. We like to make sure our clients go threw the needed amount of paper work. After all who really likes to go threw forty pages of useless stuff on it." Naruto said as he got laughter and chuckles from everyone.

"All in all gentlemen, what do you think?" Naruto asked. The blonde and red head waited as both did not flinch or make a sweat from the eerie silence. Then the CIA official stood up and walked towards the two. He soon stood in front of the two and saw there calm compose.

"Mr. Stark...could you please give me that pen. The FBI would very much love to do business with a company like yours." The man said as Naruto smiled and gave the man a pen. The official signed the paper and shook both Naruto and Marika's hands.

The CIA official soon approached Naruto and asked for the pen as he signed the contract.

"The nation and the CIA would benefit greatly from this device. Also were did you get that suit? I'd like to have a suit from whoever made that one." The CIA official asked. The FBI agent also asked for were he could get a suit liked his.

Naruto told them of we're he got the suit as he was grinning inside his head. Naruto waited as the general came over and took the pen and signed the papers. He asked about were he could get a suit like his to which Naruto told him of the designer.

"When can we expect the first 450 units Stark?" The general asked.

"Expect them in two weeks General Carter. I'm also have another non-lethal gear to show in a few weeks. It's for the local authority's though. An improved kevlar vest." Naruto said as the FBI and CIA agent said they would attend.

"There's also another pressing matter at hand Mr. Stark." The general said.

"One of our prisoners, Crimson Dynamo broke out and is heading here. He's an armored man from a rival country of ours and hates our governmental ways. I'm here to ask if maybe Iron Man can help us out." The general said as Naruto nodded.

"Wait here general, I'll get o the radio and see if Iron Man picks up. He keeps his radio channel open if there's an emergency." Naruto said as he walked away as Marika also left.

"Marika-chan I need you to stay here while I radio Iron Man." Naruto said.

"But why can't I come with you? I want to meet Iron Man." Marika said.

_"You already have met him."_ Naruto thought.

"Sorry Mqrika-chan, but Iron Man has to be informed by someone he knows." Naruto said.

"You know him?" Marika asked surprised. Naruto chuckled as he nodded and got in his private lab elevator.

"You could say that." Naruto said as the elevator closed. Naruto didn't like lying to Marika, but it was to keep her safe. Soon the blonde felt the elevator stop as he had reached his destination. The blonde ran out of elevator as he opened his metal brief case he had grabbed after the meeting ended.

He lifted the false cover as he saw his armor's parts all neatly put in place. The blonde grinned as he soon changed out of his suit and into regular cloths. Naruto then started to put on his armor.

In a mater of moments Naruto was once again the armored hero Iron Man.

The lab roof doors opened as Iron Man flew out and towards the meeting place. In only a few moments he arrived as the general was still there and was waiting.

"General Carter I presume?" Iron Man asked as the others looked up. The general's eyes widen when he saw the armored land right in front of him. The general got up from his chai and walked towards Iron Man.

"It's an honor Iron Man. We have a problem that we believe only you can solve." The general said.

"Yes the escaped prisoner. The Crimson Dynamo, Stark told me of the situation. If you could tell me of this abilities and were he is I can get him." Iron Man said as the general nodded.

"The Crimson Dynamo armor uses mostly electricity. He uses it to power his armor and as a weapon. He has enough strength to lift one ton at the max. He armor is durable and can withstand high caliber bullets." The general said as Iron Man nodded.

"Do you know of his location or the direction he's coming from?" Iron Man asked. The general pointed towards the northwest.

"Have your men ready in case something bad happens general. Have you also evacuated anyone who lives in the area?" Ron Man asked.

"Yes we have evacuated civilians from the area. All we know is that he's heading here. I'll set up a line of defense here if things go bad." The general said.

"Then I'll head out right now general." Iron Man said as he reactivated his boot jets and took off towards the Crimson Dynamo.

_"So this Dynamo guy has a suit to. Well lets see who's is better!"_ Naruto thought as he prepped his weapon systems.

**(With Crimson Dynamo)**

The large bulky crimson figure that was the Crimson Dynamo walked threw the forest. Vadim was grinning under his armor at the thought of humiliating his country's rival.

"Foolish Tochi no kixyouiian are pathetic! I will destroy there spirits after I destroying one of there beloved cities. Then I will return home and be rewarded greatly for my actions!" Crimson Dynamo laughed as he thought of women and money.

"Don't bet on it psychopath!" A voice yelled.

**(Start playing Smack down -Thousand foot Krutch)**

Crimson Dynamo turned as he only saw a red and gold blur before he was blasted back by 30ft. He hit the back of a tall tree that cracked as a large part of it fell down.

Crimson Dynamo rubbed his helmet as his head ached. He looked up as he saw another armored figure that was red and gold. The figure had both his arms stretched out as his hands had two glowing circles.

"Crimson Dynamo I presume. I'm Iron Man and your under arrests." Iron Man said as he was ready to fire his repulsors. Crimson Dynamo growled at this as he fired a electrical blast at Iron Man.

Before he could react, Iron Man felt the electricity hit, but didn't flinch since he had felt worse. The problem was that his suits weapon system went into reboot. Inside his armor Naruto's expression got more serious.

_"Looks like I'll have to rely on hand to hand combat until my weapon sysyem comes back online."_ Naruto thought as he saw Crimson Dynamo coming at him with his fist reeled back.

When he thought he was doing to hit Iron Man he wasn't expecting what happened next. Iron Man grabbed the crimson armored villains arm as he tossed Crimson Dynamo back.

_"It's a good thing that I haven't stopped learning hand to hand combat."_ Naruto thought as he charged at the other armored figure. Crimson Dynamo started firing multiple electrical bolts.

Iron Man calculated the shots and dodged them as he performed a butterfly kick. Vadim hit his head inside his own armor's helmet as he heard ringing.

"Iron Man! You will pay for getting in my way! I will show you the might of my country and-" Crimson Dynamo was interrupted as five micro hit him. Dynamo was sent back 20ft.

Iron Man stood with his arms stretched out and both his micro missiles launchers out.

"Micro missiles you gotta love 'em. Good for making arrogant ass villains shut the hell up!" Iron Man yelled. Crimson Dynamo got up again as he charged at Iron Man.

Iron Man activated his jet boots as he flew up before Dynamo could get him. The bulky armored villain couldn't stop as he slammed himself into a tree. Iron Man came down as he did a hammer fist on Crimson Dynamos head.

Crimson Dynamo felt dizzy as he wobbled a little from the impact of the hit. Iron Man then charged and performed a roundhouse kick that sent the bulky armored villain across the ground picking up dirt. Soon there was a foot deep tail of dirt that had been lifted up from Crimson Dynamos armor.

The Dynamo got up again as he sent another series of electric bolts at Iron Man.

"Seriously, is that all you can do? Course if it is that just weak!" Iron Man yelled as he dodged the bolts. He activated his right arms rocket and fired it at the Crimson Dynamo.

Crimson Dynamo was blown back 20ft as Iron Man activated his jet boots. Iron Man raced forward as he closed the distance between him and his enemy. The armored hero jabbed the Dynamo abdomen with both his fists as the Dynamo groaned loudly in pain.

Crimson Dynamo was hunched over as he clung onto his stomach in pain. The force of the impact combined with speed left a big dent in the abdomen.

_"I-I can't lose t-to this Tochi no kixyouiian! I must prove that I am better in every form and way!"_ Vadim thought arrogantly.

Before Crimson Dynamo could react he felt himself being lifted up. Iron Man was lifting up Dynamo above his head. Crimson Dynamo sent out electricity to try to harm Iron Man, but this didn't stop Iron Man. The armored hero tossed into the air.

Iron Man reactivated his jet boots as he flew up and grabbed Dynamo.

He then slammed Crimson Dynamo down onto the ground harshly. Crimson Dynamo groaned as he saw Iron Man hovering above him.

Crimson Dynamo got up as he raced to one of the trees he had knocked down. He was lucky that it wasn't to heavy as he lifted up the broken art of the tree. He threw it directly at Iron Man who was sent back down to the ground.

Crimson Dynamo raced over and jumped at Iron Man. Iron Man rolled out of the way as Crimson Dynamo slammed down onto the ground.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU IRON MAN!" Crimson Dynamo yelled as he was furious. Iron Man activated one of his left arm rockets as he fired it. Crimson Dynamo activated a electric pulse as the rocket was deactivated and fell to the ground.

Vadim grinned under his helmet, but he soon found himself being propped back as Iron Man was knocking him threw trees. Iron Man activated his right arms repulsor as he fired it repeatedly.

The armored avenger made a sharp turn as he tossed Dynamo up into the air. Iron Man fired five micro missiles at Dynamo who's armor cracked.

_"Got it." _Naruto thought as he grabbed Dynamo and punched the cracked area as he tore at the exposed area. Iron Man reached in and pulled out a handful of circuitry and parts.

Iron Man slowed down as he soon was just hovering.

"Your done Dynamo, I'm turning you back into prison." Iron Man said as he flew back towards Malibu.

**(End song)**

The general watched the sky's threw a pair of binoculars.. He soon saw a dot in the sky that was coming towards there direction. He was prepared to give the prepare to fire signal.

He was soon though relieved as he saw Iron Man who was carrying a now destroyed Crimson Dynamo. The armored hero soon landed down as he ripped Vadim out of his armor. The soldiers that Carter was in charge of took the unarmored and unconscious man.

The general soon walked towards Iron Man.

"Tank you Iron Man, your country thanks you once again." The general said as he and Iron Man shook hands.

"I'm just doing what right general." Iron Man said as he soon took off and headed back towards Stark Industries. The labs roof doors opened up as Iron Man landed inside the lab. Soon Naruto was out of his armor and headed to were Marika was.

Naruto soon reached to were Marika was and saw her with a stack of papers. She had a smile on her face as Naruto approached her.

"Working hard already Marika-chan?! Now that's the stuff good workers are made of." Naruto said complementing her. Marika blushed from the compliment and handed Naruto the papers.

"Those are files on forty possible employees at the moment. I know a few of them and there good guys. They lost there jobs a few years ago and are struggling." Marika said. Naruto read threw the papers and did a quick smirk.

"Lets hire them all Marika-chan. Tell them about the pay thought while I prep the material for the Follower. But take the night off. I hope to see you to arrow Marika-chan." Naruto said as Marika was quit shocked by his order to hire all forty.

"O-Okay then Naruto-kun. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Marika said as she started to walk.

"Oh wait Marika-chan." Naruto said as Marika stopped and turned. Naruto gave her a quick peck on her right cheek. Marika's face instantly heated up as her blush was a new shade of dark red.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm glad that I hired you Marika-chan." Naruto said as he smiled brightly.

"We'll I'll see you tomorrow Marika-chan." Naruto said as he walked back to the elevator and left. Marika stood there for a while as she soon burst into joy.

_"Best first day on the job day ever!"_ Marika yelled as she ran back home. When she arrived her she hugged her mom tightly which confused Rarika greatly. She got into her pj's and had a great night as she thought about her new job.

**(Back with Naruto) **

Naruto smiled as he looked at his three armors. Each one was in there own individual display case. The cases were build into the building and were steal on the back and both sides. The front though had strong bullet proof flexible glass. Each had a special warning system in case someone tried to steel one.

_"I have a feeling I'm gonna be making a lot more of these suits."_ Naruto thought as he loved the idea of improving the armor. The blonde smiled as he returned to his work.

* * *

Finally Chapter 7 is done! Chapter 8 will be out in a weak or two. I hope you liked it. Now please leave a review! Naruto117 out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Iron Legacy.**

**I own nothing of Naruto or Iron Man or Marvel at all.**

**This Fanfic is a Naruto x OC fanfic. This fanfic will have Evil Rikudou Sennin bashing (that's a first), Konoha, Rookie 12 members exept Naruto, Kakashi and all jouin sensei's bashing as well as Minato and Kushina bashing.**

**"Die you fool." -Demon or other talking or Jutsus.**

**_"Die you fool." -Demon or other thinking._**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**Authors Note: IM BACK! I am so sorry for not updating for a while. Once again thank you all for reading my story! I hope you continue to read as well as other's. Thank you for all the view's and all the reviews!**

**Sorry it took a little longer guys. I had some school stuff going on. Please leave a review after your done reading. I would appreciate it a whole lot! Now this is a nice chapter that I thought would work out.**

**Alright people chapter 8 is up! Wahoooooooooo! Once again I'd like to thank all of the people who are reading this story. As you all know I'm gonna try and make this fanfic over 100 chapters long!**

**I am also working on a 3rd Fanfic. A Naruto Borderlands crossover. **

**Alright people let's start this chapter!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: To team up with the giant and fairy!

It had been two weeks since Naruto had fought Crimson Dynamo. So far he his company was doing good. He had thirty employees plus him and Marika so far. The production of the 15-M Followers was great. So far the FBI and the CIA had received there shipment of the devices. And the military's shipment was almost complete.

He had been receiving field reports on the device and its performance in the field. And so far they were each great. Hell it was pretty much praise. Over 30 missions were successful because of the device. He had also been sent letters from the three officials on how happy they were about the product.

Now all he had to do was keep the flow up. There was also the fact that the new kevlar was getting ready to be shown. About twenty to forty potential buyers were expected to show up. So he and his company was running smoothly and was bringing in jobs.

His super hero carrier was also doing great. So far Iron Man had become the national hero. Reports of his heroics were always on the radio. There was even a radio station called "Iron News" which kept up news on him. But one of his worst nightmares had also come true.

_"Why...why must there be crazy fan girls?" _Naruto thought as he worked on a 15-M Follower. Already had a large fan base had formed. And twenty percent were the extreme ones. So the constant letters that he received was amazing. Of course he wore his armor when he got the mail. Which were a always coming in large bags.

Naruto so far had also been improving the armor. A few minor tweaks and improvements had been put into the armor. It's energy consuming was also improved so it would need less. Naruto grinned as he finished another set of M-15 Followers. The blonde sealed them up in there secured small crates and passed in to one of his many happy employees.

"That's makes 85% of the military's shipment." Naruto said.

"Got it Mr. Stark. Do you need anything sir?" His employee Fredric of "Fred" as most called his asked.

"No I'm good. How about everyone else? Any injuries of fights as of lately?" Naruto asked Fred. Fred shook his head. Fred was amazed by his new boss. He was a lot better then his previous asshole of a boss.

"There all good sir. I'll go and put this with the rest of the shipment." Fred said as he picked up the crate and went to the were the rest of the shipments were. Naruto smiled as he looked at his watch.

"10:47am." He said to himself as he got up. He was currently in the main manufacturing areas of his building. So far the building was still advanced looking. He was already thinking and drawing up add ons and improvements to the building. He was also happy that his company and heroic career was affecting Malibu in a positive way.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice shouted. Naruto looked up from we're he was. On the metal staircase that led to were he stood was Marika. Marika had on a white louse, women's business jacket, and business pants. She was holding a clipboard in her left hand.

"Hey Marika-chan!" Naruto greeted with a smile on his face. Marika smiled back as she walked down the staircases. Naruto waited as she approached him with a big smile on her beautiful face.

"I've got good news." Marika said. Naruto smiled as he always loved hearing listening to her and her good news. She turned to be by his side and showed him the clip board.

"We've got a total of fourteen orders for the 15-M Followers. A total of 2,100 of them." Marika said. Naruto grinned as he loved the news.

"Awesome. That just awesome. Thank you for the great news Marika-chan. Is there anything else?" Naruto asked. Marika nodded as she flipped a sheet from the clipboard over.

"Yes there is. So far I've confirmed that there are going to be ten to eight possible clients that will appear at the new "KA-42 Kevlar" showing. There's also still the possibility of more buyers." Marika said. Marika looked at Naruto's face and loved the smile that he had on. She blushed slightly as she loved that she was making him smile.

"Marika-chan you are the best." Naruto said as he smiled. Naruto took the clipboard and singed the other papers for the orders. Marika smiled as she took the clipboard.

"Tell everyone to prepare for another large batch. By the end of this weak they'll be getting there first pay checks." Naruto said. Marika nodded as she headed back up the stairs. Naruto was about to return to building more of the 15-M Followers.

*Breee Breee Breee Breee!*

Came the sound of his watches built in alarm. Naruto stopped as he left to go to his office. He headed up the stairs and proceeded to head to his well sized office. Naruto shut the door as he looked around. He walked to his desk and pressed the small button that was under it. A piece of the wall on the right side of his office lifted up to reveal an elevator. Naruto headed and got into the elevator as he pressed a button in it. The section of the wall came down and covered the elevator. Naruto waited a minute and soon felt the elevator stop. It's doors slid open as he rushed out.

Naruto went to he labs large monitor and entered the codes in. A video feed of a small hurricane appeared.

"_What the hell? There was no announcement of sighs of a hurricane. Shit I better suit up." _Naruto thought as he ran over to his MKIII armor's display case. Naruto went to its right side and punched in its unlock code. The glass slide behind the armor as Naruto took it out. The blonde made the form fitting armor retracted into each of there own individual adaptors.

"I'd better be ready for this. I'm going up against a hurricane after all. Even if its small for one." Naruto thought as he got out of all of his cloths except his boxers. He soon put on his chest plate as it connected to the arc reactor. He soon put piece after piece of his armor on. In under only three minutes his armor had one last thing left to do. The form fitting armor activated as it was pulled up and connection locked.

Now Naruto stood fully armored as Iron Man!

The blonde sent the automated roof It's open command signal. The large metal roof doors opened up.

"Launch!" Iron Man ordered as his boot jets activated. He was quickly propelled up into the air. The armored hero headed towards Malibu's usually calm and beautiful coast line.

"_Lets see what I've got on the radio."_ Naruto thought as his armor's built in radio receiver antenna. Iron Man adjusted the frequency and channel by the small radio control on the left side of his helmet. He eared voices that were staticky, but soon become more clear to hear. The armored hero soon found the right frequently.

"HOLLY HELL! THIS IS UNIT-203! THIS IS NOT A NORMAL HURRICANE! SOME GREENED ARMORED GUY SOMEHOW MADE THIS THING! STAY AWAY FROM IT AS WELL! THE WIND IS SO BAD IT'S TEARING APART PIECES OF BUILDINGS!" An officer yelled into his radio. The sound of fierce and roaring wind was present in the background.

Naruto frowned behind his helmet as he flew faster.

Iron Man soon saw the small hurricane. It was about a 100 to 120ft tall. The avenger circled around it and saw the path of destruction it was leaving behind. Seven buildings were heavily damaged while also crumbling. There were three others that were mildly damaged as well. The roads were torn up and power lines were down.

_"Who ever this guy is, he's going down."_ Naruto thought. The armored hero quickly reactivated his jet boots. Iron Man headed towards the hurricane.

_"Better divert 3% more power to the propulsion system." _Naruto thought as he sent the power from the arc reactor to his suits propulsion system. The increase of power to the jet boots increased the speed.

**(On the ground)**

"I REPEAT THIS IS UNIT-203! DO NOT APPROACH THE-!" The officer stopped as he heard another loud sound. He looked up and saw Iron Man flying straight at the hurricane. The man watched as he saw Iron Man fire the beams that he fired out of his armored hands. Portions of the debris's that were in the hurricane were soon destroyed.

"OH MY GOD! IRON MAN IS TRYING TO FLY INTO THE DAMN HURRICANE!" The officer yelled. He watched as the armored hero shoot the multiple large pieces of metal or concrete.

**(Outside of Malibu)**

Two figures were racing towards Malibu as they saw the small hurricane.

"Hurry it up Har!" A female voice ordered the male.

"I coming Jen! Dammit I thought I had rehabilitated Whirlwind." The man said as he cursed himself. His patient had been freed no less then a week ago and had returned to crime. He raced towards the town as he and the women soon had to find somewhere to change cloths.

**(With Iron Man)**

"Damn this thing is bad." Iron Man said as both of his micro missile launchers popped up and fired a total of ten micro missiles were launched out of them. The micro missiles headed straight into the hurricane as each one exploded this destroying more debris.

"Her we go!" He yelled out as he activated his jet boots max speed. The armored hero flew straight into the hurricane and soon felt the raw speed of the unnatural hurricane hit him.

_"Damn it! Better increase power! Sending 13% more power into the propulsion system!" _Naruto thought. Iron Man could already feel the massive speed boost as he quickly corrected himself. The red and gold armored hero flew against the current as he fought to get threw the fierce wind. Thankfully he had adjusted his helmet so that he didn't get a ringing that would hurt like hell. There was actually pretty much none at all.

"Come on just a little more!" Iron Man yelled. The boots proved there well built and durability as he was soon in the eye of the storm. The hero scanned the area and both above and bellow. His gazed harden though as he saw what was causing the small yet very destructive hurricane.

It was a figure that was wearing full body armor. A green metal bullet shaped like helmet, green metal chest piece, green metal wristbands with shurikens on them, green metal boots, green metal underwear shaped armor, and lastly a grey mesh that covered the rest of his body. Iron Man saw that the individual had metal brief cases that were floating around him. Iron Man already knew what they had in them. He clenched his fists in anger as he charged his repulsors.

_"This guys dead meat."_ Naruto thought as he fired his repulsor's.

**(With the Individual)**

"We'll that was the easiest bank robbery I've ever done. And without those stupid hero's here I've made it big! Whirlwind you've gone and impressed you're self aga-HOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" Whirlwind was shut up as the felt the air get kicked out of him. He looked down and his eyes instantly shot open as he saw a gold and red armored figure flying up towards him.

"Hello there! Im Iron Man!" Iron Man yelled as he reeled back a fist back. Whirlwind tried to react fast enough, but was too slow as Iron Man delivered a powerful and painful punch to Whirlwinds helmet. The green armored villains head was thrown back as a loud ringing now hit his ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FUCKING LOUD RINING!" Whirlwind yelled as he put his hand on his helmet so he could stop the vibrating and sound. The wind using villain looked around. Trying to find the armored hero.

"Attention robber! A voice yelled out. Whirlwind turned and saw his attacker pointing his open hands t him. The hands each had circles in the middle of them that were glowing.

"The names Whirlwind!" Whirlwind held. He was still trying to stop his helmet from vibrating.

" Then attention Whirlwind! You are under arrests for robbery, criminal damage of state supported property, and criminal damage. Get down on the ground with your hands behind your head and knees crossed." Iron Man said as his repulsors glowed ready to fire.

"HA! So your the famous Iron Man. You don't look that though" Whirlwind said as he did not lower himself down. The villain increased his body's speed as the hurricane became more fierce. Iron Man took note of this as he thought of strategies.

"Appearances can be deceiving. Now turn yourself in." Iron Man ordered. Whirlwind only chuckled as he sent a blast of wind at Iron Man. Iron Man quickly dodged towards the left, but he soon felt a force push the right side of his abdomen. Iron Man heard another quick blast of air being fired at him. He quickly thrusted up with his jet boots.

"That won't work shell head!" Whirlwind yelled. Iron Man ignored the wind using villain as his micro missile launchers were deployed. A good ten micro missiles shot out as they headed towards Whirlwind. Whirlwind smirked under his helmet. He raised his right hand as a burst of wind sent the missiles flying in different direction and exploding. Iron Man used this to his advantage age as he reactivated his jet boots and launched himself at Whirlwind.

"No, but this will!" Iron Man yelled as he burst threw the smoke and hit straight into Whirlwind. Whirlwind felt his breath leave him as the armored hero flew them both out of the small hurricane. Whirlwind growled at this and start to produce vibrations that would throw off Iron Man. Iron Man felt the i rations and was soon finding it hard to hold onto the criminal villain.

_"Using high speed vibrations to shake me off! And it's working!"_ Naruto thought as he was soon forced to let Whirlwind go. Iron Man also soon felt himself to be blasted down by wind and crash straight into the ground.

_"Fuck that hurt!" _Naruto thought as he got up. He saw Whirlwind coming at him. Iron Man could see the vibrations in the air.

"If he hits the ground, the kinetic energy and vibrations will be enough to take out three or four streets! Damn it! How the hell am I going to stop him?!" Iron Man said.

"Need a hand there?" A voice spoke loudly. The Next thing Iron Man saw was Whirlwind stopping and covering his face with his hands. Iron Man activated his helmets magnifiers as he saw a very small figure with wings in yellow and black cloths. The figure appeared to be female and was shooting small yellow bolts at Whirlwind. The armored hero also soon noticed a large shadow fall over him as a hand reached out and flicked Whirlwind.

_"There's only two hero's I know of that have that set of powers and work like that."_ Naruto thought as he turned and saw a masked giant of a man in a red, blue, and black costume. The mask had two long black piece on top of it like ant antennas.

"I'm gonna say Ant Man or also know as Giant Man?" Iron Mn asked. The masked masked over him looked at him with a shocked look. Iron Man then turned and looked over to we're Whirlwind was still getting blasted by yellow bolts.

"And let me guess. That's young lady of there is Wasp." Iron Man said.

"How does he know?" Giant Man or by his teenage civilian name Harris Pym thought.

"A little help over here you two!" A female voice yelled. Iron Man and Giant Man looked at the Direction of Wasp or as the teenage civilian known as Jenny Alexandra yelled.

"Enough!" Whirlwind yelled. He raised his hand and sent a blast of pressurized wind at the heroines.

"Aaaaaah!" Wasp yelled out as her small form was blasted away. Whirlwind grinned under his helmet as he used his powers to fly away as fast as he could.

Iron Man saw this and raised his right arm as one of his launchers five barrels fired a small object. The object quietly closed in onto Whirlwind. Surprisingly it did not explode, but instead it attached to the villain as the edges soon glowed blue.

_"Good thing I install a few 15-M Followers into the armor. Now I Can track that asshole down."_ Naruto thought as he turned and looked at the two other hero's. Iron Man turned as he went to help out Wasp. The armored hero had been tracking down the ancestors of superheroes. He had so far found a few dozen so far. Plus the fact that Harris was well known in the field of science as well as his assistant/girlfriend, Jenny. The armored hero soon stood by Harris who was at his normal size or as which was about 6'1ft. He was holding a normal sized Jenny who was about 5'9ft.

"Damn it. I should have never gotten her involved in this." Ant Man said.

**(Harris is Ant Man and Giant Man. Like Harry Pym was) **

"It's not your fault Ant Man. But what are two hero's from the midwest doing all the way out here?" Iron Man asked as they began to talk.

"Whirlwind is a local scientist's patient in rehabilitating criminals into society. Whirlwind was the latest patient...and the scientists failed to help rehabilitate him. He sent me to try and capture Whirlwind." Ant Man said. He didn't want anyone to know that the scientist was him. Ironically Iron Man already knew his identity.

"I see now. Sadly not every villain can be reintegrated into society. Some can't even stand of thinking of being a normal civilian." Iron Man said.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean they don't deserve a chance." Ant Man said. Iron Man nodded. He agreed with that idea. Iron Man and the two talked and waited for Wasp to wake up.

"Now how are we going to contain him ?" Iron Man asked. Ant Man sighed and pinched the bridge of his masked nose. That had always been a problem for him.

"We would need a material to absorb the vibrations that he produces." Ant Man said. Iron Man thought of anything he had. Under his armored helmet, Naruto grinned as he got an idea.

"Stark Industries." Iron Man said. Ant Man looked at him with a surprised and yet confused look on his face. He had hearted of the new yet quickly growing young company.

"Isn't that the new famous company. I've herd that its lead by Naruto A. Stark. The young 21 year old genius. Hell most are saying he's smarter then than guy in New York, Robbert Richards." Ant Man said. Iron Man nodded as he had also herd of people saying that.

"Yeah. Mr. Stark has recently invented a new kevlar. Its high tensile fabrics have been made to absorb the kinetic energy of bullets. It can be altered to absorb Whirlwind's high vibrations. And I can get it in a matter of minutes." Iron Man said.

"You have that much access to Stark technology?" Ant Man asked shocked.

Iron Man nodded as he put this right armored hand on his chest.

"This armor is all Stark technology. Stark invented this to help protect the world. So as his head of security, I do have that much access." Iron Man said.

"We'll that cool as hell." The voice of Wasp spoke. The two hero's looked at her direction. Ant Man sat up and went right over to Wasp.

"Wasp are you okay?! How do oh feel?!" Ant Man asked in worry. Wasp smiled as she nodded. Brushing of her costume she looked at the two.

"So did you two think of plan while I was out." Wasp asked. Ant Man turned his head side to side telling that he hadn't.

"I did." Iron Man said.

**(1 Hour Later)**

_"I think I've lost them."_ Whirlwind thought. He had flown fast to avoid capture by the hero's. He grinned as he thought of a plan to get the money that he had robbed again. He didn't want to run into the three superheroes anytime soon. To bad that soon was now.

Whirlwind saw a flash of yellow from he tree lines as his eyes were hit, but not damaged. But they still hurt.

"AAAaaaahhhh!" Whirlwind yelled as he tried to clutch his head, but his helmet prevented that.

"Remember me jerk." Wasp stated as she flew around him. Whirlwind tried to swat Wasp away, but she kept stinging him with her bio energy blasts. Or as she liked to call them "stingers". She soon stopped which confused Whirlwind. He looked around and saw he was heading towards a tree trunk right in front of him.

_"Oh shit!"_ Whirlwind thought as the tried to fly himself upward. He went upward and was half an inch from touching the tree. He sighed in relief as he was heading upward, thinking he was okay. He was wrong as a giant hand quickly reached out and swatted him down into to the hard earth.

"You know you shouldn't hit a girl." Giant Man spoke with a frown on his face. Whirlwind glared until he herd something fast flying towards him.

"And you shouldn't mess with Iron Man and his city asshole!" A voice yelled. Whirlwind looked up and gasped in panic as he saw Iron Man. The armored hero's palms were shining brightly. Some object on his back.

"Firing repulsors." Iron Man said as he fired his repulsor's. The duel beams hit Whirlwind. The villian was instantly shot back into the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Whirlwind yelled in pain. The three hero's acted quickly. Iron Man took the sheets of modified kevlar. He tossed a piece to both the now Ant Man an Wasp as the surrounded the villain.

"Hurry! Before he tries to escape." Iron Man ordered as he quickly wrapped Whirlwind's torso. The other two hero's followed his lead and restrained the villain down. Iron Man locked the restraints with steel wrapped in the special kevlar. The three steeped back as they waited for the villain to react. Whirlwind did as he growled.

"You think this will hold me?!" Whirlwind yelled as he activated his powers.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing happened. Whirlwinds eyes winded in fright as the three hero's approached him. He instantly tried to bargain.

"C-Come on guys! It was just a big misunderstanding! Lets talk this out!" Whirlwind said panicking. The three glared at him harshly. Iron Man had the most frightening.

"Talk times over." Iron Man said. As he and the other two enclosed on him.

**(One hour later)**

An armored vehicle closed its back doors as an unconscious Whirlwind laid in the back. His helmet had been taken off. The three hero's watched as the vehicle took away the villain. They watched until it was out of sight. They turned to face each other.

"Thanks for the assist. Call me on the device I gave you. If you need me I'll be there as soon as possible." Iron Man said. Ant Man and Wasp nodded as they said there goodbyes.

Naruto returned home as he once again entered his office. A figure stood there.

"You've been playing hero Mr. Stark." The figure said. Naruto only grinned.

"Hello Jason Fury. Descendent of Nick Furry. How's rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. going?" Naruto asked. The figure turned to see a young black man in his early twenties.

"How the hell did you know who I am?" Furry demanded. Naruto grinned. The temper that the Fury family had was definitely passed down. But apparently not the hair. The first Fury had light brown hair with white in it.

"I have my sources. Now I know that this isn't about becoming friends. You want something Fury." Naruto said as he stood in front of Fury. Naruto an inch taller. Fury's eyes narrowed as he nodded slowly. Naruto grinned as he already knew what the man wanted.

"We'll then Fury. What do you think about a Helacarrier?" Naruto asked.

* * *

** THERE WE GO! CHAPTER 8 IS DONE! Please leave a review now! Update when I can! Narutosp117 out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone it's Naruto117 here. I know you like this story, but I'm not updating them for a long time. That means probably not until a few months or next year!

I had a massive writers block for months and did some searching. I realized that there was one thing that I've known about longer then either Halo or Iron Man. So go to my new story United Front and read my current and only work for now. I'm working on this one from now on.

I'll update the others some other day I promise.

I wanted some mor of you all to read United Front so I've put a link down bellow. Pleleka read it its may best Sstory so far. Please leave a review about it and tell others if you want to.

heres the link bellow

s/9233783/1/United-Front

Naruto117 out!


End file.
